Love Under Gunfire
by mbravesgirl7
Summary: AU: Rukia is the daughter of a wealthy clan leader until one night everything was ripped away. Her beloved bodyguard was injured in trying to keep her alive. With nowhere else to run to, he takes her back home to the Kuchiki Clan - more importantly to his brother. Can the great Byakuya Kuchiki keep Rukia safe, or will the men who killed her parents succeed in killing her as well?
1. Night of Terror

**This is an modern-day AU ByaRuki story. In this one, they are not related at all. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Tonight was like every other night as Rukia hugged her mother and father good. Afterwards, she quickly made her way to her bedroom.

After she changed, Rukia grabbed her new book _An Ember in_ _the_ _Ashes_ right before she sprawled out in her window nook to read. Shivering, she pulled her white, fluffy robe closer. Winter was her favorite season, but the house had been colder of late, especially her room.

Thirty minutes later, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" She called out. Only one person would be brave enough to disturb her this late at night.

The door opened and in walked her magnificent teacher and bodyguard. His long black hair was pulled into a half pony tail except for two long strands on either side of perfect face. His blue-grey eyes sparked with mischief as looked as his "young" pupil. He held two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands. "I brought your favorite." He said with his killer smile. Many women had fallen victim to this modern-day samurai, even Rukia wasn't immune to his charms.

She greeted the handsome man with a smile. "You shouldn't have, Zakura." He handed her a mug. Then Rukia noticed Chappy marshmallows floating in the top of hers. "You remembered!" She exclaimed happily.

"For you, I would get the moon." He told her. Rukia's violet eyes met his. She knew on one hand that he was just flirting. On the other hand, the man was deadly serious when it involved her.

"You're ever the flirt." She told him as she took a sip of cocoa. It warmed her to the core. Inwardly, she was relieved that he brought her the chocolate to help ease her mind from growing problems.

"You're ever the bad girl." He replied with a smirk. Senbonzakura sat down in the window nook beside her.

"Me?" Rukia asked appalled. "I'm never a bad girl!" Rukia told him in mock horror.

Slyly he asked, "Then, why did you leave earlier tonight?" He asked. Now, Rukia knew the real reason for his surprise visit. The bastard was always sneaky!

A large ball formed in Rukia's throat as she searched for words to answer his question. She didn't expect to be confronted by Senbonzakura because she thought that she hid her tracks. Oh well, now was the time to admit her guilt before their training secession tomorrow, or her "punishment" would be ten times worse if she lied to him.

"Ichigo called. He was having…" Rukia paused to figure out how to word her sentence carefully. "women problems."

Senbonzakura understood her problem. Ichigo and Senbonzakura did despised one another, but that still no excuse to leave the house without a body guard. The woman could at least have taken Shirayuki with her since she home. "Why didn't you take me with you or anyone else when you left?"

"Zakura, I am 22 years old! It's ridiculous that you have to follow me 24/7." Rukia looked out at the stars trying to avoid the pain in his eyes. They were closer than what a bodyguard/mentor and pupil should be.

"Rukia…" His husky voice called her.

"Ichigo made me promise not to bring you, okay? You know how he feels about you, and Zangetsu was there in case anything happened. I was safe." She still refused to meet his eyes. Rukia knew disappointment was in his glaze. She could take that look from anyone but him.

"You could have been kidnapped again." Senbonzakura told her in a deep, stern tone. He wasn't worried about her just because he her body guard or mentor. He was her friend. One who worried excessively about her when she wasn't in his line of sight.

Rukia wrapped her small hand around Senbonzakura's large one. "You've trained me for the past 6 years. You taught be how to get out of every situation imaginable. I'm safer because of you." She said with a smile.

Out of nowhere, a loud explosion rattled the house. Senbonzakura pulled Rukia out of the window nook and covered her body with his as the glass shattered. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Other than you crushing me, I'm fine." Rukia replied.

"Why do you have to be such a smart ass?" He shook his head at her in astonishment as he helped her up.

"I learned from the best." She replied.

Loud shouts and gun fire poured throughout the house. "We should go." They said at the same time. Rukia nodded for Senbonzakura to take the lead. He cautiously walked to her bedroom door to see the smoke filling the hallway.

"We need to take the secret tunnel." He said as he wrapped his hand around Rukia's. He led her over to the bookcase wall in her room. Rukia watched Senbonzakura has he touch 5 random cherry blossoms that were carved along the bookcase.

"When did you have this put in?" Controlled violence filled her voice. Senbonzakura knew there would be hell to pay later for omitting this little fact from her, but it would be a cold day in hell before he'd let something happened to her. He'd do anything to keep her safe.

"You can try to kill me later, but we need to leave. If they have your parents, then you are next my dear." His voice was strong. He knew the realization of what really was happening hadn't fully set in Rukia's mind just yet.

Gun fire hailed the bedroom wall near the hall way as the secret passage opened. The worried bodyguard shoved Rukia into the tunnel. "Run, Rukia! Don't look back. I promise to meet you at the end!"

Loud gun fire continued to pour into the room as Rukia ran forward, but she stopped when she heard Senbonzakura yell in pain. Turning back, she couldn't leave him. He meant so much to her. So she did what any sensible young woman would do, she picked up her wounded bodyguard and helped him limp to the exit.

"The lever…" He stuttered breathlessly. Rukia couldn't hear him.

"What?" Rukia asked as she yelled over the gun fire as they made their way deeper into the tunnels.

"Hit the lever…" He replied. Senbonzakura tried to focus on walking as Rukia nudged the hidden lever the tunnel's wall. Suddenly, the book case slammed closed.

The couple walked slowly through the tunnel. The enemies would be able to get inside without explosive thanks to Lord Murakami's special steel design.

Twenty minutes later, Rukia sat Senbonzakura down. She pulled up his shirt to examine his wounded body, and she applied whatever first aid that she could. Resources were extremely limited right now, but prayer was in full supply.

"Quit worrying, and have a seat." Senbonzakura commanded. Rukia did ask she was told, but she kept looking at him worriedly. "I'll live, love." She nodded at him.

Senbonzakura was hit in 4 different places. He'd survive the gun shots to his leg and arms, but he wasn't sure about the one in his side. With this realization, he knew what they had to do. Only one person would help them now if Murakami Clan was under attack. They just had to make it out alive to see his brother.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my lovely readers! Please let me know what you think! Right now the story is rated T. It may change to M later, but I am not sure yet. This just got stuck in my head the other night, and I had to write it.**

 **If y'all are wondering, Senbonzakura's age, he's 27 to Rukia's 22.**


	2. Their Savior

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach_** **.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The duo slowly made their way to the end of the tunnels. A giant steel door blocked their exit. Senbonzakura told Rukia that all she had to do was place her hand on the scanner near the door, and it would open. Before she braved opening the door to whatever hell awaited them on the other side, Senbonzakura told Rukia to reach into his pocket.

A blush crossed Rukia's face as she searched for his pockets for his phone. The poor man couldn't remember which one he placed it in.

 _I'm doing this ONLY at his instruction of course! I'm not enjoying this one bit…Yeah keep telling yourself that, Rukia._

"Huh…That's not my phone, Rukia." Senbonzakura muttered as a small hand grazed his inner thigh.

"Sorry…" She said as she tucked her head down to hide her brightly, flushed face. Sure, they were physically close a lot, but this was a new meaning of close for either one of them.

After a few minutes of awkward digging and finding a hidden ticklish spot on his muscular, inner thigh, Rukia pulled the phone out of Senbonzakura's left front pocket.

"I need you to call Byakuya." He said as he wrapped his hand around her's that held the phone.

"Who is Byakuya? You've never mentioned him before" Rukia told her beloved friend.

"Just call him, Rukia. I'm starting to see two of you. I don't think I can handle two of you. One is more than enough." Senbonzakura said with a small smile. He was trying to keep both their spirits alive.

"Fine." Rukia kissed him on the forehead. "But you know that you love me."

"Sure. I love you because no other man would have you!" He replied as he coughed. "Trailing after you causes me all the heartache a man could want."

"Quit complaining, Zakura. You leave your own trail of heartbreak. Now, shut up so I can call this mysterious Byakuya. I'd hate for you to see four of me by the time he gets here. Poor soul would think you'd die and gone to heaven." Rukia counted.

Senbonzakura blew her a kiss. Rukia rolled her eyes at him as she searched for Byakuya's name. After a brief scroll through, she tapped his name, but no face showed on the face. The phone began to ring.

 _Mhhh.. Zakura normally doesn't keep his friends a mystery. I wonder who this man is._

"Hello?" A deep, cold voice answered.

 _Who the heck is this guy? He definitely doesn't have a bedside manner._

"Hi! Is this Byakuya?" Rukia asked almost suspiciously. How were you supposed to act with a man that you never meet while your shared friend is bleeding on the floor?

"I should be asking who you are and how you got this number, miss." His voice was like cold steel cutting to the core of the problem.

"Look, you ass." Rukia took a deep breath before she continued trying to reign in her temper. "Senbonzakura is bleeding, and probably seeing his worst nightmare, which is four of me! We need you to come pick us up before the attackers come back to finish the job!" Rukia told this Byakuya person in a cold, deadly voice that was just one of the lovely things Senbonzakura taught her.

"What's your location?" A new emotion finally entered into his voice. _Zakura must mean a lot to him to get this cold-hearted bastard to change his tune._

"Hang on just a minute…" Rukia leaned down to get Senbonzakura's attention. He glazed up at her with soulful blue-grey eyes. She could tell that he was trying to figure out which Rukia was real and which was the delusion.

"What you don't even know your location! What type of bodyguard are you?" Byakuya asked. It seemed his voice caused the room they were in to drop 20 degrees.

"Actually, I'm his assignment, and I've kept him alive this long." Rukia replied snarkly. She chose to ignore a colorful expression that he muttered into the phone. Her small hand shook Senbonzakura as he was stared into space. "Zakura, I need to stay with me. Please!"

Finally, his eyes cleared some once he felt Rukia's hands. "Hey, beautiful." He said with a lazy smile that he only gets when he's drunk.

 _Damn blood loss is getting to him!_ "Hey, Zakura, we have to move, but I don't know where this tunnel exits. Byakuya needs to know where to meet us."

"Corner by the Yokiosha Cemetery. We 'll exit out of the family mausoleum." Senbonzakura told her a little loudly as he leaned into her leg.

"Byakuya, did you catch that?" Rukia ask as she pried Senbonzakura off of her.

"Yes. I shall see you shortly." The cold voice replied.

"Be safe. Those guys weren't messing around." Rukia warned him.

"Don't worry. They should be the ones to be scared." He said confidently.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Rukia saw a dark silhouette lining the doorway of the mausoleum. She grabbed one of Senbonzakura's throwing knives from her hip tossing it at the figure as he pushed opened the gate. The intruder deflected it with a hidden blade.

"Zakura, your aim was a little off. You're slipping on your skills, brother."

Rukia emerged from the shadows that concealed her small body. "It wasn't Zakura's aim that was off. It was mine."

Byakuya took in the sight of the short figure before him. The dark hid most of her features, but he guessed that she couldn't be older than 18. "Where is Zakura?" He asked her.

Leaning down, Rukia helped Senbonzakura from his hiding spot. Byakuya saw the determination outlining her tense, petite body as she placed Senbonzakura's right arm over her shoulder. Instead of offending this proud female, he decided to left Senbonzakura's left shoulder to help her balance his weight.

"Where did you park?" Rukia asked before they left the safety of the mausoleum.

"If you're worried about the men, then the ones who were left at the house are dead." He told her. His voice helped no trace of emotion. Strangely, Byakuya's tone reminded her of Senbonzakura's, but he never mentioned family before. The men must have trained together before Senbonzakura branched out.

"Thank you." Rukia whispered as she saw the smoke coming from her house. She would have time to process everything later. Inwardly, she knew her parents were dead. Those men were after something. She just didn't know what.

The led Senbonzakura to a car parked near the curb. An armed man was standing out front guarding it. As they got closer, the red-haired guard opened the car door, and they ushered Senbonzakura inside.

After a twenty minute ride of silence, they arrived at the a mansion. "Where are we?" Rukia asked Byakuya as kept pressure to Senbonzakura's wound. She kept glazing at the man under her.

Byakuya saw the worry etched into the young woman's face. Was she his lover to care so much about his brother? Instead of asking the two questions that he wanted most to know, Byakuya simply replied, "Our house, or rather Kuchiki Manor."

"Kuchiki…" Rukia stopped to think for a moment. "No!" She yelled rather loudly causing her patient to stir.

"Rukia, what's a matter?" Senbonzakura asked. Large amethyst eyes looked at him with new light. This was the reason he never discussed his family with her. The Kuchiki Clan was the Murakami Clan's biggest rival.

A shell-shocked looked covered her face. "You're a Kuchiki?" She asked in a high pitch voice causing both men to flinch.

Astonishment crossed Byakuya's face. No one was ever ashamed to be a Kuchiki except for his brother. "You didn't tell her?" Byakuya asked.

"No. I never could find the words to." An exhausted Senbonzakura replied.

"Okay, well I know now." Rukia stated with a watery smile. "Once you get better, I'm going to beat the shit out of you. Until then, we really need to get you some help." Senbonzakura smiled weakly at her.

Noticing his brother starting to pale a little more, Byakuya tried to calm them with reassurance. "Dr. Unohana will have him patched up in no time. Then you can kill him if you want too."

"Dr. Unohana?" Senbonzakura stuttered. Terror filled his eyes, and Byakuya sighed at his brother's reaction.

"Did you really think I could call that man?" Byakuya asked.

"She's scary…" Senbonzakura replied still in shock.

"She should be arriving any minute. Dr. Unohana ordered us not to move you any more until she arrives." Byakuya looked over to Rukia. "You're in charge of keeping him alive till then."

"Like I would let him die? I'd just bring him back so I could kill him myself for leaving me with you." She told Byakuya with a smirk on her face. Senbonzakura felt the tension in the car.

"Be nice you two." Senbonzakura told them before he fell asleep with Rukia yelling at him to stay awake.

Not even five minutes later, a middle-aged woman with long braided hair opened the car door.

Rukia paced in front of the family surgery room in Kuchiki Manor. "You should stop worrying. He's in good hands." Byakuya's voice interrupted her thoughts. He was kind enough to bring her some coffee.

She took a sip of her drink only to choke and spit half of it out on Byakuya. "What the hell is in this!"

Stoically, Byakuya just wiped the coffee off his suit with his pocket handkerchief. "It's called whiskey. You need something to help calm you down."

"I'm perfectly calm." Rukia growled at him. A raven eyebrow arched at her. "Alcohol makes me worse. Just ask Zakura." She told him quietly.

Instead of addressing her interesting statement, Byakuya asked, "Can you tell me why my brother ended up with gunshot wounds?" His tone of authority caught Rukia off guard since until a few hours ago the man never existed in their little world.

"He got them saving me. Zakura told me to run leave him, but I went back for him. If I didn't we both may be dead because I sure as hell didn't know about that tunnel in my room."

Byakuya sent Rukia a glare. She avoided his question, and that was never good in his book. He tried the less subtle approach. "Why were you targeted by the Yakuza?"

"Ah, that's what you meant. Sorry." Rukia looked at the floor. "Honestly, I don't know, Byakuya. All I know for sure was that Dad was cleaning up some areas in the rougher districts of Tokyo and a few other cities. He was partnering with a man named Aizen. I only met him once, and by Kami, I hope to never again. I wasn't going to be fully involved into the business until I finished my master's degree."

Byakuya watched as a shiver ran down Rukia's body as she said "Aizen". He wasn't sure if she was lying or telling the truth about her father's business since she was the heir. The only thing he did know for sure about the Murakami Clan's newest leader was that she loved his brother. The petite fairy in front of him risked her life to save Senbonzakura. Her actions counted for a whole hell of a lot in his book, especially when she had no clue who Senbonzakura was nor did she care. Rukia's only concern was saving and keeping her friend alive.

A quiet voice drew him out of his analysis on the raven-haired fairy's actions. "You know, until last night, my only real care was finishing my college degree and enduring tea with the elders. Now, I'm a clan leader - an unwed female on top of that! Currently, I'm in my clan's greatest rival's house, and I have a damn large target on my back. What the hell am I going to do?"

"You're going to survive, Rukia." Byakuya told her with a calming voice. A small part of him wanted to wrapped the petite woman in his arms, but he was scared that he would be stepping on his brother's toes. Just before he made up his mind, Unohana came through the two double doors with a light smile on her face.

"He's going to make it." She told the couple before her.

Rukia let out a deep breath of relief, then she turned to look at Byakuya smiling at him. She was so caught up in the good news that she wrapped her small arms around their savior. "Thank you."

Unbeknownst to them, Byakuya let a barely there smile to grace his lips. Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, review, following, and favoriting my lovely readers!**

 **Anon:** Thank you for the review! I'm glad you are looking forward more of the story!


	3. An After Affect of A She-devil

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach_** **.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Four days after his surgery, a groggy Senbonzakura reached the point of stir craziness. He never did handle being cooped up inside well or being under someone's thumb. Right now, the only thumbs he was under were Rukia's and his brother's. Don't get him wrong the petite she-devil wasn't the issue. He actually liked her taking care of him. His issue revolved around being in Kuchiki Manor and the foreboding talk that he had to have with Byakuya. Senbonzakura couldn't expect Byakuya to keep Rukia safe for nothing, besides he didn't understand the gravity of their situation right now. The only truth Byakuya knew was whatever he gathered from Rukia.

All these bottled-up feelings couldn't be good for someone who recently got out of surgery. He looked to his left to see his raven-haired "nurse". Black bags were under her eyes, and she was paler than normal. What did he really expect? Every time he woke up, Rukia was right there beside him, tending to his every need or the nurses woke her up when they came to check on him.

But enough was enough. He needed a break from this room, and possibly some alone time! What man in his right mind would run from the feisty beauty in the chair? Not many, especially with the background that she has. Maybe all of his eagerness to leave was caused her being so close, his brother, the elders that he had to face, or another of the other nine million things running through his head. Of course, all these slight bits of delusion could be from whatever the hell was in his IV and pain medicines, which he was forced to take on pain of death. Ironic, right? That was his little she-devil/part-time angel for you.

Since Senbonzakura was feeling good – yes, he knew that if was all thanks to the wonderful medicine that he was on - he attempted to climb out of bed only to have a startled wide eyed Rukia slightly shove him back down. "You're an idiot!"

"Rukia, move. I have to get out of here!" Senbonzakura said as Rukia took in his determined look.

"Stay your ass back in bed!" Rukia yelled at the poor man. With a deep breath to collect her calm, she said, "Dr. Unohana has not cleared you to walk, dumb ass. If you get up now, you could pull your stitches and mess up something else. I will not let your stupidity cause you anymore pain than necessary." She stood defiantly before Senbonzakura with her hands on her hips glaring daggers at him.

"No! I need to see my brother." He countered as he tried to get up again. Only his efforts ended up with Rukia sprawled face first in his lap. She was sputtering curses as Senbonzakura attempted to assist her, but he only made it worse causing her to end up back in his lap.

A throat cleared. "Am I interrupting anything?" Byakuya asked from the door. Of course, it had to be Byakuya who found them like that! Rukia was red as a beet when she realized their predicament. She scrambled to get off of Senbonzakura in a hurry. Only she hit his side.

"Dammit, Rukia! Be careful!" Senbonzakura complained.

"I'm sorry!" Rukia squeaked as she tried to find a rock to hid under. Just her luck, two of most attractive brothers to ever walk the earth, and she planted face first in one's lap while the other hid his snicker, probably thinking she was a high-class whore.

"Byakuya, what brings you here?" Senbonzakura slurred. Rukia threw him an evil glance. The man was putting on the druggie act, but he wasn't fooling her.

"Are you okay?" Byakuya asked his brother. He threw a glance at Rukia, but she was looking everywhere except at him.

"He's got a lot of pain medicine in him." Rukia explained to Byakuya when she finally met his eyes. "He'll live though." She said stoically.

"I'm fine, Byakuya! Don't listen to the little she-devil over there! She just wants to keep me drugged so she can do as she pleases with me." Senbonzakura stated with a smirk and a winked at Rukia.

You could see the steam pouring out from her ears. "Do you really think I need drugs to do that?" She growled at him. "But I'm sure Dr. Unohana would love to come check on her favorite patient since you're so loopy today, darling." Rukia threatened with an evil grin on her face. Two could play it this game.

"Rukia, do you really think…" Byakuya trailed off as Senbonzakura interrupted him.

"Honey! I'm great! Why would I need more drugs when I have you!" Senbonzakura smiled a Rukia with a lopsided grin.

"Zakura, calm yourself. Rukia is just making sure that you are getting well." Byakuya's calm voice brought Rukia a sense of peace. At least one of the Kuchiki brothers was willingly to cooperate today.

Taking a step back Rukia glanced at the brothers, but what she saw shocked her. Rukia's eyes kept bouncing back and forth between the brothers, like a game of tennis was going on before her. Her eyes just couldn't believe what she saw when she finally had them side by side. Sure, they always resembled each other, but she didn't realize how much just until this minute. They could be identical twins except for their hair lengths and their eye color. Her glaze lingered slightly longer on Byakuya as she finished analyzing the man.

Senbonzakura watched Rukia in amusement. "I think you have an admirer, Byakuya." A slim arm darted out from nowhere and slapped Senbonzakura upside the head. "Ouch! You'll damage some brain cells!" Rukia reached his side freakishly fast to the Kuchikis' surprise.

Rukia rolled her eyes at Senbonzakura's exaggeration. "Don't be such a smartass." She told him.

"Don't be such a bitch, RuRu." He slurred with a smirk. Senbonzakura watched Rukia's eyes darken in anger so he blew her a kiss. The plan was working. All he had to do was cause little ruckus so he could talk to his brother without her present, which meant pushing Rukia's "men are pigs button". She'll eventually forgive him – he hoped.

Poor Byakuya was confused as hell. Why would a man call his girlfriend a bitch and laugh about it? She hardly left his side as she nursed him back to health. This ungrateful being was his brother? Their parents raised them better than that.

"Don't just stand there, brother! Save me from the midget before she murders me!" Senbonzakura yelled as he noticed Rukia's hand starting to creep towards his ear. Honestly, Rukia was fine until he called her a midget. Her spot was always a sore spot for her.

"I am not a MIDGET!" Rukia lunged toward Senbonzakura to ring his neck, but she was hindered when a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Senbonzakura beamed a bright smile at the duo.

"You shouldn't taunt your nurse, Zakura. I won't always be here to save you." Byakuya stated as he gently set Rukia down next to him, but he kept a hand wrapped around her upper arm just to be on the safe side. The little spit fire was starting to get on his good side.

"She's so easy though… in more ways than one!" He suggested, quickly ducking as a shoe flew at his head. Byakuya's grip tightened around Rukia before she could slip out of his arms to rightly kill his brother. The damn idiot was signing his death wish.

"I am NOT easy! Be glad Byakuya is holding me back. I'd strangle you in a heartbeat! To hell with you being sick! Damn ungrateful man!" Rukia growled. Byakuya wanted to smile at the petite woman's tenacity. Not many people could handle his brother, but she handled him very well.

"If he keeps this up, I might just let you." Byakuya whispered in her ear causing Rukia to blush. He gently sat her down on the right side of him while Senbonzakura's bed was on the left.

Senbonzakura and Rukia had a stare off until her stomach growled. The room was filled with Senbonzakura's laughter while Byakuya stood there emotionless as Rukia looked away shyly.

"Go get some food, princess. You need your strength so you can keep up with me." Senbonzakura told her.

"I can keep up with your old ass any day any time, Zakura!"

Byakuya released his hold on Rukia. "I'll stay will him and makes sure he minds." He promised her.

"Are you sure?" His steel eyes held a hint to mirth at her question. "Okay! Fine. I will leave, but call me if he becomes too much to deal with. We can figure out where to hid his body later." She told him with a smirk.

"Don't say that, my love!" Senbonzakura called after her, his voice filled with laughter.

But another voice stopped Rukia in here tracks. "Stay in the manor, Rukia." Byakuya's voice was filled with a hidden warning. Stay hidden or you die.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine." She stated as she quickly slipped out of the door in search of the kitchen.

Once Rukia was out of the room, Byakuya went to sit by Senbonzakura. "I think it's finally time we talked, brother. But tone down the bullshit for me. You're talking being high on pain medicine a little out there. She knew it, and so did I."

"You're still the same old Byakuya – Mr. Know-it-all!" Senbonzakura complained as he crossed his muscular arms over his chest.

"And you are still the 12 year-old boy hidden in a 27 year-old man's body."

"Tell something I don't know." Senbonzakura muttered as he rolled his eyes at Byakuya.

"Don't tell me you're still sore about grandfather naming me the head of the clan." Byakuya stated as he looked at his younger brother.

"Byakuya, we have hardly talked for the past five years! Why not catch up first?" A huff escaped Senbonzakura's lips.

"It wasn't my decision to leave the Kuchiki Clan. Then you call when you're on deaths door."

"Hey! Grandfather asked me to give you time to learn the ropes without me being a distraction so I gladly obliged him. It's been a wonderful five years out on my own without the Kuchiki elders telling me what to do, who to see, and all that jazz. Byakuya they suck the life out of you, judging by your cheery personality. You used to be livelier than this, brother."

"Right now, I am here because I need to know what to do with the lovely Ms. Murakami. Everyone assumes she's dead or on the run, Zakura. What was your plan for her once you escaped?"

"Brother, my only goal at that point was to keep her alive even if it meant me sacrificing mine."

"You nearly did…" Byakuya commented.

A light look came of Senbonzakura's face. "I would have gladly died for the woman who helped me. She was my rock when I needed someone. Now, it's my time to be her's, but I can't do that in the state that I am in."

"Which leads me back to my original question, what do we do with Rukia?"

"We have to help her. I can't do this on my own, so I need you to step up even if you have a million of other things going on. Rukia has no one else that she can turn to! She's an orphan now, and many people will come after her for the power she holds in her small hand." All silliness left Senbonzakura as he talked about Rukia.

Byakuya noticed his brother's change immediately. Gone was the loopy man who drove his friend or lover away. He just hoped that Senbonzakura understood the price. Helping Rukia was going to cost the Kuchiki's a lot of blood.

"The elders will not like the Kuchiki Clan has to dirty their hands by saving the Murakami Clan." Byakuya stated stoically.

"Byakuya, she is the last direct descendant of her line." Senbonzakura pointed to the door where Rukia once stood. "That girl out there is the heir to the third largest clan in Japan. She isn't prepared for the world that awaits her. She needs to be protected from men and those who want to control her."

"Zakura, that woman, as you put it, is a survivor. Her will and strength is iron. She's incredibility brilliant, and she can hold her own in a fight. You saw to that! The first night, she would have killed me with her throw if I didn't have quick reflexes." He recounted.

"So you see the value in helping her?" Senbonzakura asked softly.

"I see it, but are you willing to pay the price?" Byakuya asked as the object of their whole conversation walked through the door. She looked happier than either man had seen in the past 4 days.

"What did I miss?" The lovely lady asked with wide amethyst eyes. The brothers just stared at her. One had a large grin on his face while the other remained stoic, but he was happy to see her none the less. Life seemed to be a lot more entertaining since Rukia arrived.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting the story!**

 **Questions: What do you think the price will be? Is Senbonzakura in love with Rukia or is he her BFF? Y'all tell me what you think!**

 **Guest** : Thank you for reviewing! I'm so happy you're loving the story!


	4. An Unexpected Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 4

Rukia spent the next few days nursing Senbonzakura and making sure he followed Dr. Unohana's orders, but things didn't return to normal. Whatever discussion Rukia interrupted between him and Byakuya the other day caused Senbonzakura to withdrawal from her. He wasn't his normal talkative, I-want-to-have-a-good-time-and-make-Rukia's-life-hell self. Oh, no. He was the I-would-rather-be-silent-and-suffer-a-1,000-tongue-lashings-from-his-favorite she-devil. In what mind did a man like that quit talking?

The only conversation that Senbonzakura willingly had with Rukia revolved around answering a handful of questions about him and Byakuya since she wouldn't leave him alone. The brothers had agreed to remained silent about on their history, but Rukia kept hounding him so he caved. She learned the reason why brothers looked so much alike was because they were twins! Yes, twins! Granted, fraternal twins, but they were almost identical. Many people mistaken them for identical twins all the time, but close family members could point out the differences in looks. Not only did their looks match, but their fighting skills as well. The only thing they didn't have in common was their personalities.

Quite a few things made more sense now with this revelation. Senbonzakura's training, natural grace and pose, even his fantastic brain when he chose to use it all hid one of the Kuchiki lords and heirs. God forbid anything happen to Byakuya because the Kuchiki Clan couldn't handle Senbonzakura. But what Rukia really wanted to know was what made him become a bodyguard. It frustrated her that she couldn't fully understand her best friend after all these years, especially after learning about his past. Some things were clearer while other pieces of his life just became a murkier to her.

In the days following Senbonzakura's release from Dr. Unohana's "prison," he fled to the solace of his old room. He needed to be away from Rukia to think of solutions for their problems. The little woman clouded his judgement at times. He knew that he was hurting her, but he couldn't do anything without consulting Byakuya first. Poor Rukia couldn't understand why he was avoiding her like the plague. But Rukia knew was that something was wrong with him, but her beliefs as to why he retreated were wrong. Right now, she needed to think that Senbonzakura refused to speak because he was a stubborn male not wanting to consult her about his troubles. When in reality, he and Byakuya were trying to figure out what to do with her and how best to keep her alive.

So Senbonzakura did the only thing that made sense, he withdrew from his distraction, plotting what should be done. This also allowed Byakuya time to gauge the situation better and spend more time with Rukia. If anyone could come up with a suitable solution, then it was his twin.

* * *

On this night, Rukia found herself in the library. The large, comfy sakura covered chair was calling her name throughout the awkward supper. Dead silence had filled the room as the brothers very rarely talked to each other or herself. She wanted to ask them what they thought about her predicament, but Senbonzakura only made mention of wanting to go out and Byakuya wanted to catch up on work.

But neither brother asked Rukia what she wanted. She wanted… no needed to talk to someone to ease her mind. Her heart was burdened like most nights, but especially tonight. Unbeknownst to them, she would cry herself worrying about her future and the clan that she was supposed to lead. But she refused to let them let alone anyone see her insecurities in the light of day. A leader had to be strong in the mist of everything, and she was trying her damn hardest to be that leader.

Although, she couldn't help but worry about her troubles? Where was she going to live? Who would coach her on running the clan? Would the Murakami elders marry her off? Would Byakuya continue to help her or was he just doing this for the sake of his twin? Could Senbonzakura remain bodyguard after his injuries? Would he even want to stay with her after all these horrific events?

Rukia just wished that Senbonzakura would just talk to her like they always did. Maybe he could clear up all of her questions and doubts. Besides no matter how much she hated it, Rukia had to return to the real world sooner or later. Even though she loved it here, it felt wrong imposing on Byakuya so much. She couldn't talk to him like she did with Senbonzakura, but Byakuya did become a silent rock in her life. He hardly talked, but his presence reminded her of Senbonzakura – steady and strong. He was even her companion – if you could call him that – through these rough days since Senbonzakura's withdrawal. Byakuya took time out of his hectic days to share meals and accompany Rukia on walks. Even in the rare moments, Byakuya provide a nice distraction by telling Rukia about stories of his childhood.

Her head warned Rukia not to get too attached to this handsome carbon copy of her bodyguard. Byakuya was a clan leader for crying out loud, and he had his own life. He didn't have to entertain Rukia, but he did anyway. But things would shortly change. Rukia had to leave this place, and it broke her heart a little. Somehow, the Kuchiki Manor had quickly become home, especially when she had no home to return to.

With her heavy heart, Rukia left the library in search of something calming and familiar. She knew just the place - the lavish Kuchiki Gardens. They spanned close to an acre with wild flowers, a maze, numerous benches along the way, and sakura trees. Serenity practically flowed through the place like a winding river.

* * *

From a distance sitting at his desk, Byakuya saw a thoughtful Rukia walked into the gardens. She looked radiant in the moonlight in her bright pink sweater and white pants. He smirked at her figure. His guest was supposed to be in her room or the library, but she didn't listen. Byakuya couldn't blame her though. Being cooped up in one place without an inkling of one's future would cause him to seek out the calming effects of the garden as well.

Due to their story tonight, Byakuya was supposed to be finishing up his paper work while Senbonzakura guarded Rukia from afar. But Byakuya's mind didn't want to focus on work. It kept wandering to his petite house guest with violet eyes and a fighting spirit.

Logic told him to avoid Rukia for she was his brother's… whatever the hell she was. Instead of listening to his logic dominated brain for change, Byakuya decided to silently stalk Rukia as she walked through the garden.

"Just to make sure Zakura kept his word." Byakuya justified his behavior to himself. He was concerned for Rukia's wellbeing – just her wellbeing. It wasn't as if he had a crush on the young, feisty lady. He was Byakuya Kuchiki for Kami's sakes. Crushes didn't exist in his world – only arranged marriages did.

After arguing with himself for a minute, Byakuya climbed out the wind and quietly snuck into the garden. He followed glimmers of Rukia's pink shirt through the twist and turns of the maze. But Rukia's little gasp startled him, and he came to an immediate stop. Byakuya grabbed one of his hidden knives ready to take out the unseen foe.

Soon, a figure dressed in white with a sword by her side came into his view. She ran toward Rukia scooping her up … in a hug or was she trying to strangle Rukia? Byakuya didn't know.

Rukia mumble something to the lady in white, and she placed Rukia on the ground. Loudly, Rukia asked, "Please, don't hurt Shirayuki. She is one of my other bodyguards and family."

Byakuya assumed Rukia knew that she was being followed all over the manor, but to sense him was a miracle. He could be stealthy as a cat when he wanted to be. Instead of leaving to give the two ladies privacy, Byakuya watched a breath of relief escape Rukia's lips as a hidden blow never came.

His breath hitched when he heard his name. "Byakuya, I promise you that I will be fine. Go back and finish your work, and let Zakura's men do their damn jobs." Rukia said as she looked into the shadows.

It felt like she was staring directly at him. Could she see him in the dark? Did he actually under estimate her skill?

Shock crossed Byakuya's face. The little minx was going to tell him how she knew he was there, but for now, he stepped out of the shadows with a grim look firmly in place. "As you wish, Rukia, but first, are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

A raven eyebrow arced at his superior attitude. "Lord Byakuya Kuchiki, this is my cousin and part-time bodyguard, Shirayuki Murakami." Shirayuki bowed in greeting to him while Rukia stood there as a protector of this new puzzle piece.

Byakuya refused to allow any confusion cover his face. "Cousin?" He asked seemingly uninterested. Why didn't Senbonzakura take Rukia to this young lady then? Was she a possible successor to the Murakami Clan if something were to happen to Rukia? Was this woman in on the attack?

As if reading his mind, Rukia told him, "Shirayuki is my cousin, but I consider her more of a sister. She was adopted by my aunt and uncle when I was three. She was my companion and partner in crime until she went off to a different college. Zakura trained both of us after my kidnapping, and Shirayuki liked it so much that she decided to be my bodyguard when she's in town. Although, aunt and uncle still have a cow where someone brings up her chosen occupation." Rukia laughed and linked her arm through Shirayuki's as if she dared Byakuya to think for a minute that his girl was a threat.

Byakuya noticed the attachment to the ladies shared, but he was still suspicious. For heaven's sake, the woman appeared out of nowhere, and she expected to be greeted with open arms?

"What a lovely story…" Byakuya gritted out of his teeth. He was going to strangle Senbonzakura later. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Shirayuki." He bowed to the lady in white.

"The pleasure was mine, my lord." Shirayuki replied with a smile.

"Where you planning to stay?" He asked curiously her curiously before he left.

Shirayuki threw Rukia a questioning look. "She's staying with my aunt and uncle, but they do not know that I am here." Rukia replied cryptically.

Byakuya thought that it was interesting for Rukia to trust Shirayuki, but not her relatives. He had to seek Senbonzakura out immediately. "Well if you will excuse me ladies, duty calls." He bowed one last time locking his steel grey eyes with her violet ones. They warned her to be careful. Everyone was a threat to her right now, even if she didn't believe it.

Byakuya made it a few steps before he stopped and looked over his should. "Rukia, I would love a word with you later. I'm afraid it cannot be discussed with outsiders. You understand?" He told her.

"Yes, _sir_. I will be happy to discuss your _security protocols_ later." Rukia told him coolly. She smiled as he slightly flinched at her words. Byakuya knew that he was in deep shit for the stunt that he pulled.

"Good night ladies. If you need anything Zakura is around her somewhere." Byakuya replied. He heard a deep intake that was not Rukia's. This Shirayuki must be in his brother's fan club. Shaking off his thoughts, Byakuya continued until he turned a few corners into the maze.

Senbonzakura emerged out of the shadows with a damning grin on his face. "She bites, doesn't she?" Senbonzakura asked laughing at his twin. "Now, you understand why I call her the she-devil."

"If that was her worst bite, then you are slipping, brother." Byakuya replied to Senbonzakura's taunt. Yes, Rukia's words did sting slightly, but that was more to his ego than anything.

"I wouldn't be so smug. She's made grown men cry before, Byakuya. Her tongue is sharp as a knife when she wants it to be."

"That little slip of a girl made men like us cry?" He asked in mock astonishment. He knew Rukia was strong, but he did not see her as cruel. Those men probably got what was coming to them.

"Lesser men have fell to her powers, but I doubt us Kuchikis could." Senbonzakura replied with a grin.

"Speaking of your she-devil, do you know her cousin, Shirayuki?" Byakuya asked.

"Getting down to business as usual I see. I had hoped that Rukia would mellow you out by now. She had me wrapped around her finger in less than 24 hours." Senbonzakura said with a smile that only brightened at his twin's frown.

"I don't care for intruders in my house, Zakura. You forgot to mention a player to me. How can we manage all the chess pieces without knowing who's on the board? Don't you know that you're supposed to protect the queen at all cost?"

Holding his hands up, Senbonzakura explained everything to Byakuya. "Don't get crabby on me, brother. Shirayuki is Rukia's cousin and part-time body guard, like she told you. I started training her for when Rukia got married. I didn't think any male would have a dashingly, handsome bodyguard, like me, around his wife."

"You think mighty highly of yourself." Byakuya concluded.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? We look almost exactly alike!" Senbonzakura almost yelled.

"I always do when I fix this damn kenseikan in my hair almost the morning." Byakuya said with a smirk on his face.

"You're never anyway fun to argue with." Senbonzakura huffed. He expected more sarcasm or something from his brother.

Byakuya turned back to hear the sound of laughter flutter through the air. "It seems like they are having fun."

"Why shouldn't they? Shirayuki is like a sister to Rukia. She'd do anything for her since it was Rukia who talked her aunt and uncle into adopting her."

Reading between the lines, Byakuya asked, "Did you tell her where Rukia was?"

"Of course, I did. Shirayuki won't tell her parents about Rukia since at the time of the attack, they were scheduled to be in the Mediterranean on a cruise."

"Wait, you said scheduled…" Byakuya eyed his brother wearily. "You think they're involved somehow?"

"I can't prove anything and neither can Shirayuki. Without evidence and Rukia missing, they could easily gain control of the clan, which is why she's here. She was alerting me to changes within the clan. I doubt the Shiba Clan allow Shirayuki's parents to just take over. They have too much invested into the Murakami Clan to allow that to happen though."

"Please continue." Byakuya gave Senbonzakura a knowing look when he paused in the middle of his tale. "You're holding out on me. What else did you learn?" He asked.

"When I put a few feelers out, I learned that two members of the Shiba Clan - Ichigo Kurosaki and Kaien Shiba - have been trying to find Rukia." He concluded.

"Who are these men? Could they be involved with the attack?" Byakuya asked.

"Don't fret, brother." Senbonzakura scoffed. He liked watching Byakuya sweat a little. His twin was still easy to read, especially when it concerned a woman. "Ichigo Kurosaki is Rukia's childhood best friend. He's a brother figure to her that's all. On the other hand, you might want to worry about Kaien Shiba. Rukia's father was in talks to arrange a marriage between her and the Shiba heir before he died."

"Does she know?" Senbonzakura looked away sheepishly. Byakuya's blood was boiled. "Zakura, why the hell haven't you talk to Rukia about any of this yet?"

"I was hoping to have solved this by now and keep the other clans out of this." Senbonzakura stated.

"Yet, you involved our own clan." Byakuya scolded him for his lack of thought.

"Of course, I did! You're the only one I could trust. Granted, I like the Shibas, but I am not a 100 percent sure that they can be trusted. The only one that I know that did not go after Rukia and her family was you, Byakuya. Do you understand why I involved our clan now?"

"As grateful as I am for the vote of confidence, we need to bring her into this discussion. We can't make her decisions for her." Byakuya's voice held an underlying warning – tell her or I will.

"I can keep her out of this till we have a plan, and I will." Senbonzakura said with a voice of authority. "She means too much to me to screw this up for her."

Byakuya looked thoughtfully at his brother for a moment as he contemplated asking him the nagging question ever since he's met Rukia. "Do you love her?" He whispered.

"Love is a complicated term, Byakuya." Senbonzakura replied with a hidden smirk.

"Seriously, Zakura." Their duel shades of grey eyes challenged on another. Until Byakuya spoke again. "Your answer determines how we proceed here." He warned.

Finally having enough of his twin's righteous attitude, Senbonzakura gave up. "Of course, I love her! She's smart, beautiful, and deadly when she wants to be." Senbonzakura replied as a stormy look crossed his face as realization dawned on him. The simplest things would be an arranged marriage, and that did not fly with Senbonzakura, especially if Rukia was forced to marry a stranger. "But you better not be thinking about marrying her off, especially to some asshole. I'll kill you and him. She deserves better than a marriage sentence, Byakuya." He replied.

Byakuya's lip twitched slightly at his twin's animated moves. He was glad that he finally hit a nerve "First, I'd like to see you try to kill me, Zakura. You're in worst shape than ever right now. Besides if we fought, I can think of a certain short, black haired woman who would have my head. Second, you were the one who mentioned the arranged marriage first, but it does have merit."

The brothers were quiet for a moment. "Do you really think marrying her off would solve our problems?" Senbonzakura asked. At least for right now, Rukia's problems were his problems, and he'd find a way to save her the greedy clans and idiotic elders.

Byakuya shook his head. "I think it would solve some issues as well as provide protection for her… that is unless you want to marry her. Then everything would be solved." Byakuya stated as he looked up at the stars hiding the emotions on his face. Somehow, he became attached to Rukia in the past two weeks. Maybe it was her constant smiling face in this dark manor, or her delight in the simple things amongst the mist of her doubles.

Suddenly, Senbonzakura laughed at Byakuya's suggestion. "Why would she wanted to marry me? Sure, we're great friends, but she'd try to kill me half the time!"

"I thought you said that you loved her!" Byakuya nearly yelled. How could his brother be so fickle?

"I didn't say how I loved her, Byakuya! Love comes in various forms, you know?" Senbonzakura countered, then a brilliant idea struck him. "Why don't you marry her?"

"WHAT?" Byakuya yelled.

"You can protect her and guide her. This is a win-win for everyone involved!" Senbonzakura stated proudly. He was smiling like he won the lottery. "I'd have two of my favorite people under the same roof - well three, if you could Shirayuki. I can be your 'bodyguard/double' when needed and Shirayuki will guard Rukia."

"Rukia doesn't want to marry me, Zakura. She doesn't even know me that well." Byakuya concluded.

"She finds you attractive. I've seen how she looks at you." Senbonzakura pointed out.

"We look exactly the same, Zakura!" Byakuya growled.

"She may think I'm hot, but when she looks at me, she sees the playboy that she loves. When she looks at you although, she sees a mature man rather than a large kid. It could work. You could make her safe, and happy." Senbonzakura replied with a hint of amusement in his eye watching his brother squirm.

With a sigh, Byakuya asked his brother, "Do you know what you're asking of me, right? The elders won't agree with this since I have an engagement contract with Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Rangiku will be happier without you. You're too much of a stick in the mud for that wild woman – noble or not." Senbonzakura countered. He remembered a time when he dated her. Never again! That woman was almost too much for one man to handle. Actually, Senbonzakura was pretty sure that Rangiku was also dating Gin on the side then.

"We are still contracted." Byakuya argued.

"You can get out of it! You're Byakuya Kuchiki after all. The most powerful clan leader in Japan, and Rukia is the heir of the third largest clan. I'm pretty damn sure that the elders would be okay with you upgrading." Byakuya raised his eye brow at his twin. "Don't get me wrong, Rangiku is a looker and nice as can be, but she's lazy and drinks too much. Rukia is a better fit for you. She's offers you what few women do - a challenge." A knowing grin crossed Senbonzakura's face as he watched the interest float through his brother's eyes. Byakuya was actually considering his suggestion.

"Before I agree to this, can you tell me more about your relationship with her?" Byakuya asked as he was trying to figure out how to tell Rukia their plan later. He prayed that she didn't kill them.

"I can't give away all my secrets, brother!" Senbonzakura replied with a smile and disappeared into the night. He was going to let his brother stew for a while before rescuing him from their beautiful, petite "problem." He was thankful that the idea of marrying Rukia put a spark back in Byakuya's eye, which said spark hasn't seen since right before Byakuya was named the clan heir.

* * *

 **Did you like the twist with the Kuchikis' decision on how to "save" Rukia? Zakura is trying to set his brother up ;) Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story!**

 **Anon** : Thanks for the review and comments, and you're mostly right :)

 **Ghost Reader:** Don't we all want a Byakuya or Senbonzakura for ourselves lol ;D Thanks for the review!

 **Jacjac:** I read your review while working on this chapter! Don't worry, you'll be seeing more of Shirayuki soon rather than just this little clip ;)


	5. Bodyguards and Their Talks

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 5

Meanwhile as the men talked, Rukia walked through the enormous Kuchiki garden maze with Shirayuki. The cousins chatted happily with each other until Rukia decided to end the small talk. "Don't get me wrong, Shirayuki. I am ecstatic to see you, but what brings you here?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Lord Senbonzakura sent for me. He said that my assistance would be needed shortly, but he didn't go into detail about the situation when we met either. I was hoping that you could tell me about it?" Shirayuki told Rukia honestly, but she held her suspicions to herself.

Manical laughter escaped Rukia's lips. The petite raven haired beauty was doubled over laughing so hard trying to focus on her breathing. When she finally regained composer, Rukia told Shirayuki, "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you exactly... I'm laughing my ass off because you're calling Zakura 'Lord'. Since when did you care about titles?"

"Rukia! I have always called him Master Senbonzakura unlike you! You have to show the man some respect!" Shirayuki scolded her. "Since he is now back with the Kuchiki Clan, he is referred to as Lord Senbonzakura! Did you forget all of our childhood lessons?"

"No!" An exasperated sigh escaped Rukia's lips as she shook her head. "Come on. Please don't tell me I've lost you to the Zakura Fan Club! You know how his groupies get!"

"Lord Senbonzakura is a fine man, Rukia. You should be happy that he always makes sure you're taken care of…" Shirayuki placed a gentle hand on Rukia's cheek. As much she hated it, Rukia meant the world to her. If keeping Rukia safe meant that she'd have to give up her feels for Senbonzakura, then she would gladly sacrifice them. "He makes you happy. I can see it in your eyes when you are around each other. He may used to be your bodyguard, but he's a lord now. Senbonzakura can offer you so much more." Shirayuki told Rukia with a soft look in her eyes.

Rukia shot a glare at Shirayuki. She always knew that Shirayuki had a crush on Senbonzakura, but she didn't realize it possibly went deeper until now. "A lord he may be, but Zakura is a play boy and my best friend, Shirayuki. We're not even going there." She warned her cousin who had a slight smirk on her face.

"You love him." Shirayuki countered.

"Have you seen how much we fight? I'd murder him in less than a day if we were to ever marry." Rukia stated matter-of-factly. She knew that her words were true.

"Love emerges in various forms." Shirayuki just would not give up.

Finally, Rukia relented a little. "Fine. Tell me who doesn't love the handsome bastard?" Rukia asked with a smile, thinking about all the fun times that she had with Senbonzakura. "But this is Zakura we are talking about. He has always been my rock since he rescued us, so it's hard not to love him."

A strange twinge was heard in Rukia's voice. Shirayuki wondered if there was something holding her back. "And what of his brother?"

"Byakuya?" Rukia paused to think about her answer. "He is similar to Zakura, except he doesn't vocalize his feelings. Nothing slips past his handsome, stoic face. Even in the short time I've known him, I've noticed that he never does anything without a purpose. Byakuya is arrogant, yet wise. The man is a complete mystery where Zakura is an open book."

A small frown line appeared in between Rukia's eyebrows as she thought about the enigma known as Byakuya Kuchiki. "Honestly, I think the only one who could truly understand Byakuya would be his twin. It would take years for an outside to understand him." Rukia countered with a small smile on her face. The Kuchiki twins were something else. Kami help whoever ended up dealing with them on a daily basis.

"Sounds like your heart is contradicting itself." Shirayuki beamed down at her cousin. She was ecstatic that Rukia felt something for Byakuya. Shirayuki's dream of dating Senbonzakura may still be possible.

"We've been through this already! I am best friends with Zakura, and I respect his brother - nothing more." Rukia stated keeping her voice devoid of emotion.

"Rukia, either of those men would be good for you." Shirayuki hugged her cousin, but Rukia shook out of it.

"Shirayuki, how can you even think about love now? Everything is just so insane right! I don't even know what's going on in my life expect for figuring out how to survive." Rukia looked up at the stars before letting go of a deep breath. "Any type of love other than friendship doesn't fit into the equation of my life right now. I'm focused on survival and leading a clan. Those are my top priorities anything else can wait."

"The Kuchikis would make dealing with the elders and clan easier, even as just good friends." Shirayuki countered.

"I have no problem being JUST friends with the twins. It's the fact that once I surface, the clan will try to marry me off. You know those idiots don't like women ruling, and I for one want to choose who I marry. A marriage of convenience does not interest me." Rukia told her meddlesome cousin.

"Whatever the case may be, I'm sure Lord Senbonzakura will make sure that you are taken care of. He has never failed you yet." Shirayuki replied with a slight dreamy look in her eye.

 _Is Shirayuki dreaming of marrying Senbonzakura right now? Kami, help me!_

Getting tired of arguing with her cousin about her love life- or rather lack there of- Rukia told Shirayuki, "Since you're so concerned with Zakura, why don't you go find him? I'm sure he would love your company."

 _Turnabout is fair play, cousin._ A broad grin crossed Rukia's face as she watched her cousin begin to squirm.

"Me?" Shirayuki asked with wide eyes. "Why would I go look for him?"

"Didn't you say you needed to talk to him more? He hasn't filled me in on his plans, so now is the perfect opportunity." Rukia tried to hid the amusement in her voice.

"But I don't want to leave you just yet…" Shirayuki complained as she gave Rukia a pout. "It's been so long since we could talk like this." She sighed.

Rukia shook her head. She knew her cousin was trying to dodge a bullet. "Go find that bloody bodyguard of mine, before I call him." Rukia told her with an evil smile. She watched Shirayuki panic now. Apparently, talking about Senbonzakura was one thing, but talking to him one on one without his invitation was a different story.

"I think I'll go home... I just really wanted to see you." Shirayuki looked away bashfully. She mumbled, "Discussing the mission in-depth can wait another day, like once he talks to you."

Rukia's grin got broader at her cousin's lame excuse. "One…"

"Please, Rukia, don't! I've already talked to him earlier."

"Two…"

"No! I'm begging you here! I'd be on my knees if the dirt wouldn't attract my parents' attention!"

"Three!" Rukia acted like she was going for her phone, but Shirayuki just vanished. "Chicken!" She yelled at her cousin.

Silence was Rukia's only response, but she was smiling broadly now. Tonight was the most entertaining that she's been in a long while.

* * *

After her eventful night, Rukia went back to her room to bathe and read. A book of leadership was on her bed when she arrived. She presumed the gift was from Byakuya, but it could have been Senbonzakura just be an ass. Rukia thought long and hard about reading that stupid book until she finally made up her mind. _Any type of advice on leading couldn't hurt, right?_

Rukia too the book with her as she began to run nice, hot bath water. Then, she sprinkled her bath with lavender Epsom salt. These past few days had giving her a lot to think about.

She soaked up the warmth of the water and the calming effects of the lavender until her skin started to prune and the water chilled. Toweling off, Rukia climbed out and searched through her drawer for some clothes, but she is the middle of changing when a knock interrupted her. Wrapping her silk, purple robe around her, she cracked the door open to see Zakura's smile beaming at her.

 _Great! He's smiling THAT smile after not talk to me for over a week. This can't be good!_

"Go away, Zakura! I'm in the middle of something." Rukia growled at him as she tried to shut the door. Senbonzakura's foot caught the door before it could close all the way.

"Awe, come on RuRu! Why are you being like that?" Senbonzakura slyly asked as he pushed the door open causing her to stumble back a little.

"Get out of here!" Rukia hissed at him as she tried to maneuver him fully back into the hallway with little success. The bastard was standing in the doorway taunting her.

"But why? It's so fun to annoy you!" He stated, then he noticed her robe and wet hair. "What have you been doing, Ms. Murakami?"

"Zakura, get out before I call Byakuya."

"Oh, honey, I wouldn't do that." Senbonzakura told her with a smile. "He'd think we'd have a lover's quarrel."

"Lovers quarrel?" Rukia asked furiously as walked forward and poked hi in the chest. "You've been avoiding me for over a week, and now you just show up happy as can be expecting everything to be okay?" Rukia yelled.

Senbonzakura winced at her loud voice. "Let me in so we can talk privately." He told her.

"Oh, no! I've heard that line before, Zakura, but you've never used it on me. You must be getting desperate!" Rukia had managed get Senbonzakura into the hallway again since she poked at his sore side. "Now leave!" She tried slamming the door, but Senbonzakura stopped it with one hand. She glared daggers at the man for letting her think she won the round. Even injured, the damn man was stronger than her.

"Let me in so we can talk." He growled, eyeing a fidgeting Rukia. He knew she was looking for something to throw or hit him over the head with.

"Go to hell!"

"That's it midget!" Senbonzakura said as he fully pushed the door open watching Rukia brace herself in a fighting stance. But she hardly had time to react when Senbonzakura scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

Rukia didn't know whether to feel scared, excited, or murderous. _Mhh, murderous… definitely murderous._

"Put me down, you jackass!" She yelled as she beat on his shoulders until Senbonzakura finally threw her on the bed.

The two glared at one another till Senbonzakura looked down and a smirk appeared on his lips.

 _Oh Kami, please tell me he is not grinning like that because the robe is wide open._

Unfortunately, Kami didn't hear her prayers tonight as she looked down is dismay. Her lacy white bralette was fully exposed while Senbonzakura could see hints of her matching boy shorts.

"Dammit!" Rukia yelled as she threw a pillow at him. Senbonzakura just laughed.

"Such a lovely view." He mocked he came closer to her.

Scrambled trying to cover herself, Rukia pulled the robe as tight as she could and tied double knots so it would not open on its own again. She turned to glare once again at her invader, but he was nowhere to be seen. Then, Rukia felt him. Senbonzakura was standing right behind her.

"Never doubt that you are beautiful, Rukia." He told her in a whisper as he placed a kiss upon her forehead.

Rukia's face was solid red at this point, and the kiss only exaggerated it. This wasn't the fun Senbonzakura. The man was damn serious.

"Now are you ready to listen?" He asked a very wide eyed almost scared Rukia as he took a set in a chair a few feet away from the bed. Senbonzakura laughed inwardly. He found a weak chain in ice queen's armor.

A dazed Rukia nodded her head. She was still trying to process what the hell just happened between them. This wasn't their normal joking or flirting for the hell of it. Was he trying to give her a heart attack or screw up her life worse?

"Hey! Earth to Rukia!" He called until she finally met his storm blue-grey glaze. "We need to go talk to Byakuya. He… well we have an idea to help you. Mainly, it will keep you safe, but it will also help with transitioning you as leader of the clan."

"Wait…" Rukia shook out of her shock. "What? You've been talking about this without me?"

"We wanted to wait till we had good ideas, honey. I didn't want you going back to the clan without support. They'll try to overrun you the first chance they get." He told her. His face revealed a hidden threat. She knew instantly that from the meeting forward, her life was going to be completely different.

"I'm not going to like it am I?" Rukia asked in defeat. Talking either Kuchiki out of whatever they had planned would be hard. But she did know that they held her best interest at heart. Why would they help her up until now just to throw her to the wolves?

"Honestly, I don't know if you will be happy." Senbonzakura glanced out the window as he thought he saw a shadow. "Shirayuki wasn't supposed to be brought in until we three had a definite plan, but I had questions that she needed to answer. Plus, while she was here, she was dying to see you. I couldn't let a chance for you two to see each other be passed up. You looked happier with her than you've been in a while with her." He told Rukia softly.

"She's a normal part of my life. She doesn't expect anything, but me being her "sister" Rukia." Rukia stated with a small smile at Senbonzakura's thoughtfulness.

"What? Am I chopped liver over here?" Senbonzakura asked with a hurt tone in his voice.

"You're just you, idiot." Rukia said with a smile as she rolled her eyes at his over dramatic tone. "Besides, you have no room to talk, Zakura. You haven't been quite normal yourself. You've been ignoring me and leaving me in Byakuya's good graces."

"Has he been bad then?" Senbonzakura asked curiously. Too curiously for Rukia's liking.

"I'm not answering you."

"Come on, Rukia. I want to know? Has he at least behaved himself?"

"He has much better manners than you." She scolded him. Then Rukia remembered that she was still in her robe. It wouldn't look good if Byakuya caught them together in her room even though nothing happened, and it's not like she didn't try to get Senbonzakura to leave multiple times.

Rukia rose, and Senbonzakura followed suit. "You need to, Zakura, so I can get dressed." Rukia told him as she made her way over to her desk.

"And miss the most spectacular view in the world?" He asked. As soon as the words left his lips, Rukia threw her brush and any other hard object that she could reach at his head. She successfully landed a few blows.

"Fine. You win for now, midget. Meet us in the study."

"I'll kill you next time you try to break in."

"No, you love me too much to do that."

"Would you like to test your theory?" Rukia asked as she shut the door and bolted the lock. She even thought about placing a chair in front of her door, but knowing Senbonzakura, he'd find another way to get in if he was desperate. Besides, this is the Kuchiki Manor. Rukia was sure that they had little passage ways scattered all through the house.

Now, time to dress and to see if she could survive a meeting with the Kuchiki twins. Kami, help her if they are both in their usual moods.

* * *

 **I wanted to say thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting the story! I love reading what y'all think! Have a wonderful weekend!**

 **As for those wondering where is Byakuya, you'll be getting more ByaRuki interaction on the next update! I just didn't see him barging in her room like Zakura did. Now, who's ready for the next chapter? It should be interesting when you have the 3 of them in a room :D**

 **Guest:** Thank you! I happy to know that you're egger for the next chapter.

 **Thestarsinthesky:** Thank you for the two reviews! I'm glad to hear that you love Zakura so much! I think it's half and half on who wants this to be a ByaRuki or a Senb/Ruki fic, but I think everyone will be pleased when the story ends. I can tell you that you will get Zakura and Byakuya moments with Rukia. I'm looking forward to see if you keep your opinion down the road!


	6. The Plan

**(AN) Hi y'all! Sorry for the update wait,! As some of you know, I just finished Matchmaking Trouble. I've been focusing on trying to tie up everything this past month, and I finally succeed. It is my longest fanfiction, and it was kind of my "baby" ha. I'm proud of how it turned out. Since it's finished now, my goal is to update Love Under Gunfire once every two weeks. I want to update every week, but I don't know that will happen due to work. If you received updates about the story recently, I went back and edited some typos that I missed the first time. I did not change anything within the story. Thank you for reading and for your patience! On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 6

The house was dead silent except for the ticking of the large grandfather clock in the hallway. For some reason the night seemed ominous; yet, Rukia couldn't place her finger on the exact reason why. Maybe it was the lack of hustle and bustle within the normally busy household, or just facing the unknown.

For once, the unknown didn't quite terrify her. A small smile graced her lips. To many within this house, the unknown was anything and everything Byakuya Kuchiki, especially his study. The servants whispered of an old samurai spirit, who haunted the room when Byakuya wasn't there. It probably didn't help the servants' imaginations that Byakuya had a suit of ancient red samurai armor was near his desk.

Rukia laughed a little at the Kuchiki servants' superstitious belief. Sure, she had her own superstitions as well, but she figured the mysterious ghostly presence in the room was actually Byakuya. He was a man who guarded his secrets closely. She imagined him slipping in and out of the room unnoticed as he made sure everything in its proper order. He was quite talented after all. Granted, Senbonzakura ran a probability of being the culprit since his return. Rukia didn't put it past him for getting his kicks from stirring up rumors to annoy his twin.

Smiling to herself, Rukia made her way through the dimly lit winding halls with only her random thoughts for company. Eventually, Rukia came face to face with the daunting, dark oak door. It was better known as the gates of Hell, or Byakuya Kuchiki's study.

She knocked lightly, and the door slowly opened. Dark, stormy eyes greeted her. The normally stoic man had an unusual expression in his glaze.

 _Was that admiration… or something else?_

Suddenly, the look disappeared only to be replaced his business mode. "You're late…" Byakuya stated as he moved out of the door way to let her inside. The petite woman went from confused to highly annoyed in a matter of seconds. It was bad enough that Senbonzakura summoned her from her room at this time of night, but to also deal with Byakuya's superior attitude without coffee was a massive mistake.

"And you need to learn some manners." Rukia mumbled under her breath as she entered the room. She saw Senbonzakura perched on the edge of a large, cherry oak desk. A smirk was etched into his handsome features.

 _Great! He heard me! Add that to the list of things I'll never live down._

A chill ran up Rukia's spine as she felt Byakuya behind her and place his hand on the small of her back nudging her forward. "Why don't you have a seat, Rukia? We have somethings that we'd like to run by you." He told her very businesslike, but all she wanted to do was throttle him for his emotionless tone.

Where was the man who had numerous suppers with her? What happened to the man with admiration in his eyes at the door?

 _How could one man be so hot, yet arrogant at the same time? Wait… don't answer that!_

"I think I'll stand." Rukia replied as she tried to root her feet in place to annoy him.

A snicker escaped Senbonzakura's lips as he analyzed her all too familiar stance. His handsome face looked childish.

 _Awe, he looks adorable… What the hell am I saying? This is Zakura, Rukia! You shouldn't be having any feelings for either of the twins because they are OFF LIMITS._ _You need to get out of here, away from the Kuchikis! Maybe you'll regain my sanity then…_

Deciding that it was time to intervene before Rukia made the situation worse, Senbonzakura hopped of the desk and made his way towards her.

Senbonzakura wrapped his hands around Rukia's and pulled her towards him until she was standing in front of a chair. "Rukia, please sit down." He said nicely before giving the stunned woman a gentle shove on the shoulder. "Like Byakuya so rudely said before, we have a proposition for you, but we need your option on it." He told her with a gentle smile.

He laughed as Rukia glared over at Byakuya, who looked slightly amused. She always did have a way of getting under the "cold" twin's skin and causing an unusual reaction out of him.

Rukia huffed in annoyance. "Fine, but only because you asked so nicely, Zakura, unlike someone else…" she grumbled.

The petite woman eyed both of twins wearily as they stood in front of her now side by side. To say the Kuchiki twins were unnerving was an understatement. They were both very formidable, but Rukia knew Senbonzakura all too well to be intimidated by him. One brother was a big deadly, kid and the other was deadly as well, but she was sure that he was a big teddy bear underneath his cold exterior.

Byakuya was the first one to speak as he and Rukia to eyed one another. "We think that we solved your issue."

"Oh, really? That's news to me since this is the first time either one of you have mentioned any ideas to me! Do you know that I've been worrying about everything from explaining my absence to the elders to running the clan?" Rukia exclaimed as she forced herself to take deep calming breaths. Being aggravated with the Kuchikis was not going to help her. She had to find her center of calm fast.

"Rukia, we didn't mean…" Senbonzakura commented before the little spite fire continued to voice her opinions; although, calmly this time. The men noticed the chance in her demeanor.

"Honestly, I appreciate both of you for everything that you have done, and I know that you are trying to help..." The twins mellowed out at her words instead of being defensive. "But I am highly upset because I wasn't consulted as you brained stormed. I've had been wracking my brain for a way out of this shit storm since Zakura began his recovery, but neither of you spoke to me."

"We brainstormed together for two reasons. Firstly, you've been traumatized enough that we wanted you to just relax. Secondly, Zakura and I were trying to list the possible murderers of your parents. This would also give us a chance to look at people without basis. We needed to know who's involved before sending you back out into the world. In good conciseness, neither one of us could place you at the head of the clan right now. Your safety is questionable anywhere, but here." Byakuya told her calmly. He could see the bright like of recognition in her eyes. She understood why they did what they did even though she didn't like it. Rukia was the type of woman to have a say in her destiny rather than let fate decide for her.

"What did you decide, Byakuya?" She asked because she knew that he was going to be the majority of the brains with their plotting.

To her surprise, it was Senbonzakura who answered her. "You're not going to like the answer, and there isn't an easy way to tell you this, but we believe that you should get married to…"

Immediately, Rukia jumped up from her seat. "Why is marriage always the answer? Huh! You know, I may be young, but I can run the clan fairly without a husband!"

"It's not a matter of running the clan, Rukia. We are concerned about your safety on multiple levels. Once you step into the spot light, you're back will have a target on it. People will be trying to control you and use you as their puppet so you need someone strong to stand by your side." Senbonzakura answered while Byakuya gave him a supporting nod. The brothers rehearsed their lines previously, but everything seemed to be going to hell-in-a-handbasket.

"We wanted you to marry someone you know and trust." Byakuya stated earning him an icy glare from Rukia.

Sighing heavily, Rukia looked back and forth between the brothers. "You're Kuchikis. I thought both of you cared for me, but the jokes seemed to be on me. I must be burden to both of you." She stated sadly. "I'll leave right now, and you won't have to look back. You'll have a clear conscious I promise." She whispered before turning around to head for the door.

"Rukia, wait! Senbonzakura yelled. "It's not like that and you know it." Senbonzakura walked over towards her and tried to pull her into a hug.

"Let go, Zakura. I'm going to call Ichigo and Shirayuki so don't worry. I'll be safe." She told him as she edged her way closer to the door.

A large body stood in her way this time, and she knew he wasn't going to be so easy to manipulate. He was always the voice of reason of the two.

"Go sit back down, Rukia." Byakuya commanded the little spite fire in his iciest tone that caused normal men tremble and lesser men flee. His words made Rukia stare at him.

"Move, Byakuya." She growled. Rukia was content to leave. Why weren't they letting her go if that's what they wanted?

"No. You are going to go sit down and hear the rest of the plan!" He instructed her.

"Make me!" She replied. Only, she wasn't expecting Byakuya to pick her up and place her on the little couch near the window. He sat down with an arm around her so if she even thought about going somewhere she wouldn't.

"You will sit, and you will listen to the rest of the plan before you make any more rash decisions." Byakuya growled. She felt the heat of his arm seeping through her shirt.

Rukia turned her head to face Byakuya, almost coming nose to nose with him. A red tint crossed her cheeks, and she prayed that they believed she was angry. "Uhm, excuse me, but you wanted to marry me off! Do you know how that feels? The two most important men in my life wants to be rid of me! How am I supposed to act?" She whined.

Byakuya wanted to strangle Rukia's beautiful neck for being so stubborn. She had yet to hear their full plan. The silly woman jumped to conclusions too soon. "Rukia, you are going to marry one of us. That was the plan. We weren't going to leave you. We were going to keep you safe." He told her in a soft tone. Though he had a little smirk on his face.

She glanced towards Senbonzakura, who was smiling broadly at her. Byakuya released his hold on her letting her analyze his words. The twins were content that they finally got Rukia to listen to the whole plan. For a while there, they thought tying her to the chair would be best just to explain everything to her.

"Uh… Uh" Rukia stared in shock and slight terror. Was she ready to be married? To one of them at that? "I need time to think." She said as she left the room.

The twins stared at her retreating form. "Well, that could have gone better…" Senbonzakura stated.

"Like you were much help. This was your idea after all." Byakuya growled.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who pissed her off earlier." Byakuya shrugged at his brother's comment. All that was left for them to do now was wait.

* * *

The cold night air greeted Rukia as she made her way onto the roof top balcony. The night beaconed her from her window, calling her spirit. She didn't care that the time was 2 in the morning or that the boys would be annoyed at her disappearance. High places helped her think, and the roof of the Kuchiki Mansion was perfect with its gently sloping angles and perfect mini garden in the small open rectangle. This little sun area gave Rukia a chance to absorb the beauty of nature at its maximum potential.

A few minutes went by as she admired the stars from the floor. Then, she felt a gentle breeze beside her.

 _Damn the man was like a cat… no more like a panther. A cat would be friendlier and less deadly._

"Hello, Byakuya. Care to join me?" She asked the figure looming next to her prone form.

"You're going to have to tell me how you sense me." He said in a state of wonder.

"It's simple. You're like Zakura. I can sense when I'm being watched, but sometimes it is hard to tell the difference between the two of you unless I can feel the judging glaze on me." She said with a laugh as Byakuya scowled. He instantly knew that the jab was at him.

Ignoring her remark, Byakuya replied, "Zakura trained you well then."

"Of course, he did. Do you expect anything less from your brother?" Rukia asked.

"No. I guess not." He replied as he was slightly envious of his brother for the umpteenth time, especially where this unusual woman was concerned.

Byakuya took a page from Rukia's book and sat next down to her prone form. The couple enjoyed each other's presence and stared up at the sky. Suddenly, Byakuya turned his head over to the beautiful woman next to him.

"Rukia, don't take what I am about to ask you the wrong way, but what is your relationship with my brother" He asked nonchantly, any apprehensiveness about asking the daunting question was devoid from his voice.

"He's my best friend and mentor." She replied with a slight tint of amusement in her voice.

"Was there any feelings better the two of you?" He asked curiously.

"Are you trying to open a can of worms, Byakuya?" Rukia sighed. She knew the point of what he was getting at. "If you are wondering who I would chose as I husband, I'm not sure. You and Zakura have perks and cons."

Byakuya bristled at her finding "cons" in the leader of the Kuchiki Clan. "Besides, there was a rumor that I was to be married to Kaien Shiba. I'm not sure how he would like be marriage either of you."

A startled Byakuya asked, "You knew about the arranged marriage? Zakura thought that it was some big family secret."

"Yes, I knew. How could I not when Ichigo is one of my best friends and Kaien's cousin? It was hard not to hear things when you're around the Shibas a lot. Besides, Kaien and I are friends."

"Oh." Such a simple word held disappointment and expectancy in his tone.

"If your wondering did I form a romantic attachment to Kaien, then the answer is not really. He's handsome, but I always thought his heart was with someone else when we tried to get to know each other on a deeper level." She replied. Rukia turned to see a ghost of a smile on Byakuya's lips.

"I think that was best." He murmured before he stood up.

"Leaving already?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, I have an 8 o'clock meeting so I should get some sleep. Thank you for talking to me, Rukia. I'm sorry if we seemed unsensitive. We should have talked to you earlier, but we were trying to find the best option to make you happy and safe." He said humbly – a thing Byakuya Kuchiki hardly ever did.

Rukia stood up as well staring into his eyes. She could tell that he was being sincere. "I'm sorry for being a brat. I should have taken your advice better and listened like a leader would."

He wanted to reach out and touch her cheek, but he kept his hands by his side. "You're headstrong, but you'll be a good leader, Rukia." He told her as he took his leave.

Byakuya's words replayed in Rukia's mind as she looked over the edge of the roof top balcony. She may not know which of the men she was going to choose, but she did know that she had the best options in the world.

Rukia remained standing in one spot for a while until a noise startled her. She sensed that this person was not Byakuya or Senbonzakura. "Who's there?" She called out, but no one answered.

Something moved a few feet from her and out of the shadows emerged a man covered from head to toe in black. All you could only see were the whites of his eyes.

 _An assassin? How did he get past all of Byakuya's guards?_

Inwardly, Rukia asked as she cursed herself for not packing her normal knives. Hell, she was just previously meeting the boys, why would she need a knife?

Instead of charging her, the assassin looked relieved to see her in one piece without a blemish on her pale skin.

"So this is where you're hiding…" The man trailed off as he took in Rukia's startled appearance. "Or are you here against your will?"

Rukia remained silent as the man approached, but she then took a defensive stance. "You need to leave whoever you are." She commanded bravely.

His eyes crinkled making Rukia assume that he was smiling. Her show of bravo seemed to amuse him. "Never fear, Rukia. You shall be rescued soon." The mystery main disappeared into the night leaving her utterly confused.

 _Who was he, and what did he mean by rescue?_

* * *

 **Thank y'all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

 **(AN) Just a note if anyone is confused about the roof, I envisioned the big mansion having an open courtyard area on the roof to host small gatherings if they wished. This would be the perfect place to have a few plants that love the sun and it would serve as a refuge.**

 **I** **'m just curious, but would y'all continue reading if I changed this to M? Ohhh, on** **a side note for all my ByaRuki lovers, I have a one shot up called Spa of Dreams celebrating her birthday! Warning it does have a light lemon in there!**

 **Thestarsinthesky:** _Thanks for the review! I'm sorry that I can't help with clarifying that! You'll just have to read the story since its a big part of it ;) But I can promise more Rukia Zakura interactions!_

 **anon:** _You are so right! It's going to take a while for her to warm up to the idea. Thanks for the review!_

 **Guest:** _Thank you for the review! I hope to write faster now that I have my larger fanfiction complete!_


	7. Brash Consequences

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 7

Early the next morning, Senbonzakura stormed into Byakuya's study. "We had an intruder last night." He told his brother hostility. "I was checking surveillance across the manor because I just had a weird feeling something was wrong. Then lo and behold, I find a masked man in all black talking to Rukia."

Byakuya ignored his brother so Senbonzakura continued. "I wondered how could something like this happen on the great Byakuya Kuchiki's turf without him knowing about it, but then I thought long and hard. You all along that he was there, didn't you?"

Without looking up from his paperwork, Byakuya replied, "Of course, I knew he was there. The bastard had been observing us for a while, and he probably took pictures as proof to how that Rukia was live. I'm surprised he was idiotic enough to approach her after I left. He had to know that he was risking his life."

"Why the hell didn't you kill him then? He could have hurt her?" Senbonzakura yelled, slamming his hands down onto Byakuya's paperwork.

Finally having enough of his twin's drama, calm, steel grey eyes met stormy, grey-blue ones. "Zakura, I didn't kill him because we needed him alive." Byakuya stated matter-of-factly, like nothing was unusual.

"What are you talking about? Why would we need him?" The shocked twin asked. His blood was still roaring in his ears over the fact that Byakuya didn't take out a threat to Rukia. The man could have killed her on the roof for crying out loud!

"If we kill the chess piece, then he'll never lead us to his master. You have to think smartly, Zakura. We can't go around killing anyone we deem as a possible threat."

Senbonzakura scoffed at his brother's words. When it came to keeping Rukia safe, he didn't mind the "unnecessary" killing.

"Sulk all you want to, but I assume we shall meet this mysterious person's employer later today. I have a hunch who he works for."

"And just who might that be brother?" Senbonzakura asked curiously.

Byakuya braced himself for the Senbonzakura's overreaction at his analysis. "I believe the man was from Rukia's clan informing her relatives or he was working for the Shibas. For all he knows, she is his fiancée, and he'd go to the ends of the earth to find her. She is a worthy bride after all."

"They'll take her over my dead body." Senbonzakura growled. The death threat lingered in the air as Byakuya tried to hide his smirk. Somethings never changed.

"I thought you said this Kaien Shiba was a decent fellow and a friend of hers."

"I don't care if he's decent or not! The man still isn't getting his hands on Rukia. She'd be dead in a heartbeat if that happened. No one can protect her like we can!" Senbonzakura clinched his fist just thinking about the possibility of losing Rukia.

Sighing internally, Byakuya scolded his twin. "You need to calm down, Zakura. You're getting too emotional, and that leads to irrational thoughts and decisions. We can't lose our heads or we will lose her."

"I'm getting to emotional? Byakuya, we had a man come on our home turf searching for Rukia. Someone told him where she was, or they've guessed your involvement when we haven't spoken for 5 years! Someone had to betray us!" Senbonzakura concluded as he watched his brother's grey eyes narrow then look to the left.

"What if I told you that I knew the masked man?" Byakuya whispered quietly. His brother stilled at the other's question.

"You know who he is then?" Senbonzakura demanded. He was trying to reign in his feelings of wanting to strangle his brother. Why couldn't they just go after the man and end him? Their threat would be eliminated. Rukia would be safe, and she would have time to think over their requirement of marriage. It's not like it mattered which one she picked anyway. They both cared for her.

"Judging by the way the man moved, I assume that he is Gin Ichimaru. He worked security outside of the manor for a while, but never in here. I always held him at arm's length because I questioned his loyalty." Byakuya was silent for a moment. If Gin was indeed involved, something wasn't right. The man always remind him of a snake or a fox.

"Then you should have killed him if you questioned his loyalty. What if he is working for that Aizen character? Think of all the chaos that would follow!" Senbonzakura growled without showing a moment of hesitation.

"Rukia will be fine, Zakura. She has both of us." Byakuya told him calmly. This wasn't a type of guerrilla warfare that they were playing but rather a game of chess. He was just kind enough to let the enemies make the first move. His brother hasn't learned that after all these years brashness got you into more trouble than its worth.

"She has me, but I'm starting to wonder why I came to you since you let a potential major threat walk away!" Senbonzakura said as he stormed out to find Rukia. He planned on keeping her within his sights at all times now.

Byakuya ignored his brother's harsh words. Instead he asked his brother's retreating form, "Do you think I would have left Rukia on her own with a man I didn't completely trust?"

Without turning around, Senbonzakura replied, "I don't know, brother. You tell me."

The eldest was quit for a moment before answering. "Even though I let him get on the roof with her, I never did say I went back inside or alone. They only seemed alone."

Without seeing his facing, Byakuya knew that Senbonzakura smiled at his answer. The twin knew exactly where his brother was during the meeting. "You were in our old hid out then?"

"Looking through the scope of old faithful." Byakuya told Senbonzakura. The once hostile twin completely relaxed now that he knew the score. The twins silently agreed at that moment that they would have to keep a close eye on Rukia now that people knew she was at the man.

Dark, grey eyes watched his brother exit the study. Sighing softly, Byakuya thought about the problem of all their troubles - Rukia. The petite firecracker, who made the Kuchikis go to war for her, had both of them wrapped around her small fingers.

* * *

Today was quite unusual for Rukia. Everywhere she turned, she either ran into Byakuya or Senbonzakura. Neither man would let her out of his sight for more than two minutes.

 _Did they know about the man on the roof? What am I saying! Of course, they had to know, but why haven't they asked about him yet… unless one of them was there the whole time. That definitely would explain the hovering even thought they were trying to be inconspicuous._

Speaking of inconspicuous, Rukia suddenly caught a flash of navy out of the corner of her eye. It was like just thinking about the twins made them appear out of thin air; although, in this house that probably was possible with all the secret passages that she accidently found.

 _Now, where are you going and which one are you…_

At first, Rukia thought the person was Byakuya since he walked so gracefully and at least he had other things to do rather than check on her all day. But she couldn't get a good reading off of them like normal, but today was an off day for her. Their constant hovering didn't make distinguishing either one easier, especially since they both had navy shirts on earlier.

Following her instinct, Rukia silently closed in on the figure to realize the hair was off. To some, it wouldn't be noticeable, but she was around Byakuya and Senbonzakura a lot. The hair looked fake. Even the clip was not very Kuchiki like. This should have been her sign, but she was determined to see who this person was. Maybe it was a poor family that the men forgot to mention.

She was about to call out to him when he whirled around and shoved her in a room nearby. Rukia looked around frantically for something to clobber the man on the head with, but he shoved her against the wall pinning her arms about her head. Amethyst eyes stared in horror at her attacker before she finally recognized the sea green eyes before her. "Kaien?"

"Miss me?" Kaien said with a smirk. Infuriated, Rukia kicked him in the shin causing him to release her arms, but she noticed that he had loosened his hold once she realized who he was.

"What the hell are you even doing here, Kaien?"

He ignored her question as he checked over Rukia for bruises or any sign of torture. Byakuya Kuchiki was known for many things, but patience and kindness wasn't one of them.

"What are you doing!" She asked as he raised up her sleeve. Jumping backwards, she swatted at him. "Quit! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Is it true? Have you been here the whole time?" Kaien asked her quietly.

"Do I look like I've been out on the streets?" An exasperated Rukia asked. "Now tell me, what are you doing here!" She commanded.

A black eye brow arched at her. "Didn't the man tell you last night that you'd be rescued? So I am rescuing you!" He stated proudly like he had won a trophy.

Rukia thought back to the masked man's smile. "You sent him!" She yelled. "I thought that bastard was there to kill me, dumbass!" The petite woman smacked Kaien upside the head.

"Dammit, Rukia! Calm down." He said as he grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides, but she kept trying to shove him off of her. "Rukia, I am not going to do anything to you for crying out loud!" Kaien growled. The hint of earnestly and annoyance ran though his voice.

"Kaien?" She didn't even have to ask. He knew what she wanted to hear.

"I had to make sure you were in one piece. Do you realize how worried Ichigo and I have been? We thought everyone died that night. Hell, you almost gave me a coronary when we found out that you sought refuge with the Kuchikis since Senbonzakura died. Why didn't you come to me or Ichigo for help? You know we'd do anything for you!"

"Kai, I don't know who informed you, but Zakura is alive. That's why we've been here the whole time." Rukia told her friend. His face held nothing but shock. Did her beloved bodyguard kidnap her then? Separately, the Kuchikis were bad enough, but together they were an unbeatable team.

"She does have a point, Shiba. I am quite alive." Senbonzakura said as he walked into the room. A sigh of relief escaped Rukia lips knowing that she wasn't alone now. She liked Kaien, but he was freaking her out with the cloak and dagger stuff at the moment.

"I must say, nice touch dressing like us even to that ugly false hair of yours to lure Rukia to you, but don't think for a minute that you're leaving with her." Senbonzakura growled.

Kaien's hand wrapped around Rukia's upper arm, earning a him a glare from the petite woman. "You and what army, Kuchiki? We both know your injured if you survived. Rukia doesn't have a scratch on her so at least you did your damn job!" Kaien stated.

"I'd watch your mouth, Shiba. I vouched for you, but I didn't realize you'd be such an ass." Senbonzakura glared at Kaien's hand on Rukia.

"She doesn't deserve to be your prison or your brother's! She needs to be with her friends and family!" Kaien retorted.

His haughty tone cause Rukia to see red. She brought her heel down on Kaien instep instantly making the man release her. "Ow! Rukia! What the hell?" He asked as the petite woman made her way over to Senbonzakura.

"Kaien Shiba, you are to be nice to the Kuchikis! They have been protecting me with my consent! This isn't a prison, but a sanctuary." She growled at the shocked man. His sea green eyes searched hers for the truth, and that was all he found.

"Rukia, it doesn't matter. You are my fiancée; therefore, you can't be in a house with two men who aren't married!" Bright amethyst eyes greeted his. " You look so confused now. Why are you backing away from me?" Kaien asked.

. Senbonzakura placed himself in front of Rukia in case the unwanted man decided to lay his hands on her again.

"You need to leave, Shiba." Senbonzakura said.

"Ah, there is the cold and calculating look of the Kuchikis." Cold blue-grey eyes hardened on his target. "But I'm still not leaving without my fiancée even if you try to throw me out. I'll come right back for her because she is my friend. You, on the other hand, are just a glorified bodyguard – title or not." Kaien hissed.

Before Senbonzakura could answer, Rukia pushed him out of the way to face Kaien. "Fiancée? I'm not marrying you, Kaien! You and I both know that you were forced into that marriage contract so leave! Marry Miyako and forget about me."

"I promised your father that I'd protect you at all cost." Kaien stated as his glaze held her amethyst one.

Rukia knew that he loved her but only as a friend. She laughed at the irony. Wasn't she looking at the same exact marriage with one of the twins?

"Kai, I am protected." She told him, hoping that her nickname for him would provide some comfort with her decision. "You've seen me with your own two eyes. Tell Ichigo that I am fine and whoever else that is looking for me. I promise I will make my reappearance to the clan soon, but right now I need time." Rukia told him calmly, hoping that he could see past his prejudice of the Kuchikis.

Taking the hint, Senbonzakura said, "Leave, Shiba. Please don't make me escort you off Kuchiki property for Rukia's sake."

"You don't have authority to command me. You gave up being a Kuchiki long ago." Kaien replied. He was still dead set on leaving with Rukia no matter what his heart said. Kaien prided himself on keeping his word, especially to the dead.

"Come on, Rukia. Ichigo and I are waiting for you like always." Kaien murmured as he bypassed Senbonzakura and wrapped his arm firmly around Rukia's shoulders holding her in place. The younger Kuchiki made no move to interfere. He just stood there watching the two with a cat ate the canary type of grin as his glaze was on the petite woman.

"Let go of me…" Rukia whispered in a deadly voice. "I'm staying here, Kaien."

"Over my dead body." Kaien growled.

"That could be arranged, Shiba." Byakuya said from behind him. The man froze on spot. His veins filled with ice as he now realized why Senbonzakura didn't make a move to stop him. Byakuya must have been there hiding the whole time waiting for the perfect time to strike.

"I am in my rights to want my fiancée back." Kaien stated as he faced off with the fearsome Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Actually, Rukia should decide who she wants to marry." Kaien looked confused for a minute until Byakuya's glaze landed on Rukia's. "Wouldn't you say that's right, Rukia?"

"Byakuya…" Rukia growled a low warning earning her a look of reproach. Basically, he said shut up until this is over with then they'll talk.

"What do you mean, Kuchiki? As far as I know, Rukia is engaged to me." Kaien stated.

"I proposed to her last night. I'm in love." Byakuya replied with a confident smile and said everything with a straight face He watched as Kaien's face fall and Senbonzakura was trying his hardest not to laugh at his brother's tactic. "So the question is, who is she going to choose? You or me?"

Kaien looked down at Rukia. "Is this true? Did he propose to you?"

She turned to smile shyly at him. _This bluff had better work…_

"Yes. It is, Kai." Rukia stated with large dreamy eye as she channeled her inner lovey dovey princess. "I'm sorry but, I agreed to marry Byakuya last night. Being here just made me feel complete."

 _Damn, I'm going to make myself sick if I keep this up._

Rukia snuck a look at Kaien's face, and he was just not buying it. She had to take it up a notch when he asked, "This is some sick joke. They had to have brain washed you did, Rukia! Don't you see this place is getting to your head! You're not even acting yourself." Kaien told the petite girl with worry evident in his voice.

Rukia walked up to the man to the twins' dismay, and she placed both hands on the side of his face. "Kai, take this way out for you. Go marry, Miyako, like I know you want to do. I'm not blind. You love her. I am not holding you responsible for trying to do what's right by me. I'm already in the best of hands there are so go court that wonderful woman! Be happy!" Rukia pleaded.

But her words had the exact opposite effect. Determination filled Kaien's features as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back for you. I'm not leaving you in their clutches because you deserve better than that. You deserve to be happy as well." Kaien made his promise then headed to the door.

"You better take care of her or there will be hell to pay." Kaien told the brother as he exited the door.

Rukia watched in shock as he left her with the twins. Just what the hell did she get into again? Was all her friends insane? Most importantly, did she just agree to marry Byakuya Kuchiki?

* * *

 **And so the plot thickness!** **Thank y'all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**


	8. Twins vs The She-Devil

**I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 8

Two days had passed since Kaien's visit, and the Kuchiki Mansion had been flooded with death threats and bribes from Kaien and Ichigo for the twins to release Rukia. They still believed that she was being held hostage, but they were dead wrong. If anything, Rukia was holding the Kuchiki twins hostages because of their unusual bond. Rukia wrote down everything positive about her and the Kuchikis' relationship for Kaien and Ichigo to understand why she planned to remain with them.

As she sat on her bed writing, a random thought crossed Rukia's mind. Neither of the twins were going to like it, but she decided that it was worth the risk. Rukia didn't care if they saw her move as reckless because this was for her friends. If her plan succeeded, then she would never be allowed to go anywhere without one of the twins, but that would be a burden she'd happily bare if her plan worked.

Leaving everything on her bed, Rukia went to her closet to find jeans, t-shirt, baggy hoody, and a hat. She looked like a walking clique from a bad spy movie, but the outfit would suffice. Her main goal was to get to the Shiba Mansion unnoticed. Lucky for her, everyone would think that Rukia was Karin or Tatsuki visiting Ichigo in her baggy clothes.

For the final touch, Rukia tucked her hair into her hat. She turned around to leave the room, but in her doorway stood Byakuya and Senbonzakura with deadly glares on their faces.

 _And so it begins! How could I not even make it out of the room without being noticed? Huh! Bad Rukia… Okay don't panic. Maybe you can make the boys see the light. Be reasonable._

"Just where do you think you're going dressed like that?" Byakuya asked her with a sneer of disapproval as he removed her ball cap.

"You know that you can't hide anything from us, Rukia. We know you better than you know yourself right now." Senbonzakura stated as the brothers closed in on the raven haired, young woman.

"That's because you both are STALKERS." She growled at the twins, who just smirked at the petite woman. Rukia rolled her eyes at their arrogance.

 _Of course, they are not going to make this simple._

"No, I just know how much those two idiots mean to you, so spill it, sweetheart. Tell us your plan so we can arrange everything for you." Senbonzakura countered as he ruffed Rukia wild hair.

Rukia sighed. She knew that she wasn't going to go anywhere with both right in front of her. They kept eying her and the doorway daring her to even try to escape. "You both know that Kaien and Ichigo have been idiots the past two days because of this engagement situation." Rukia threw a smoldering glare at Byakuya. "So, I am going to resolve this issue with them otherwise they will not give up and cause more trouble for us." She said trying to appeal to Byakuya's sensible nature.

"Well, I'll go with you!" The brothers said at the same time, giving each other a knowing look.

The raven-haired woman rolled her eyes at their eagerness. "Byakuya, you are the one who drove Kaien off the deep end in the first place so you are definitely staying." Rukia told the eldest twin in an icy tone, then she turned to the young twin because he was snickering. "Zakura, you are not going as well because you'll only stir up more trouble with the Shibas. Kaien may like you well enough, but Ichigo hates you. I am meeting both of them."

The men held Rukia's fierce stare willing her to submit, and she stared right back at them before explaining her reasoning. "Quit looking at me like that! Neither one of you are going because the appearance of one of both of you will solidify their belief that I am a prisoner. They must see me ALONE! Ichigo and Kaien have to know that I can leave whenever I want to, or else this drama will not end till you have an all-out clan war just because they think that they are saving me."

Byakuya walked up to Rukia and put a comforting hand on her should. "If you must do this, then take Renji with you. We want to make sure that you are safe, even if it's with your friends. You are an easy target alone no matter how smart or quick you are, Rukia." Byakuya told her. What he didn't tell Rukia was their worried that her clan would find her and snatch her away from them before they solved the murders. Even worse, they may kill her just to become the leader of the Murakami Clan.

Pleading amethyst eyes caused his heart to clinch slightly, but Byakuya remained firm in his words. "Byakuya, having another male tied to the Kuchikis present will only make matters worse as well." Grey eyes attempted to will her to listen to reason. Rukia sighed sensing his determination. "I'll call Shirayuki to see if she can go with me. Will that make you feel better?"

Byakuya removed his hand and answered her in a cold voice. "No. Zakura or I need to go with you if you won't take one of the body guards that I personally trained. I am assured the Shirayuki's good, Rukia, but her absence would draw unwanted attention to your visit at the Shibas. We are not ready for you to be spotted out there yet. We have to have a plan of action to announce to the world that you are back." It seemed logic wasn't working on either party today.

"Byakuya, aren't you being slightly paranoid? I am just going over to the Shibas and coming right back." Rukia asked him.

"Unknown people murdered your family, Rukia. Shouldn't you be more paranoid, or have you been lulled into a sense of security with Senbonzakura and I by your side? You know that you are leaving that comfort zone once you step outside the door without us." He asked.

"I will be fine at the Shiba Mansion. Ichigo nor Kaien will let anything happen to me. All they are going to do is try to convince me not to marry you. I want them to understand that I am marrying you of my own free will. They need to understand this for before everything comes to light."

"That is no excuse for you to sneak out of the house without us." Senbonzakura murmured as he and Byakuya shared a mental message. It was Senbonzakura's turn to try to reason with Rukia. "Are you trying to get away from us?" Senbonzakura asked as he nudged Rukia up against the wall.

She gulped. This would be erotic if it wasn't for the fact that she was about ready to strangle the thickheaded men in front of her. _Why couldn't they understand that I have to do this?_

Growling, Rukia retorted to Senbonzakura's question, "I am doing this for my friends and the future of my clan. The Shibas and the Murakamis have been friends spanning numerous generations. One of the main causes for this is our clans' hatred for other noble families, like the Kuchikis. This is why Ichigo and Kaien need to understand why I am staying her and why I agreed to marry Byakuya the other day."

"I don't know why they hate us so. We have an impeccable reputation." Byakuya stated as he came closer to her, but Rukia wasn't going to remained pinned to the wall by the brothers. His words earned him an icy glare from the amethyst eyed woman

"You're also a smart ass, Byakuya, who thinks he's better than everyone else." Rukia scold him, and the elder twin masked his shock at her anger. "What you both fail to understand is that marrying someone like a Kuchiki is the ultimate sin for my clan. It goes against what we were taught since we were little." Rukia whirled her icy glare on Senbonzakura when he snorted very unnobleman like. "And you! I expected better from you! Zakura, you know how the families are against one another. I excepted you to be the voice of reason here!"

"Rukia, we are just protecting you!" Senbonzakura countered as he crossed his arms in defiance. Rukia would have laughed at the pout that he was trying so hard to hid if this wasn't an important situation.

Byakuya next comment caught Rukia completely off guard. "Besides, Shiba seemed overly fond of you. It appears that Zakura underestimated Shiba's desire for you."

 _Was Byakuya Kuchiki jealous?_

Rukia looked at him in shock for a moment before countering him. "Ichigo is fond of me as well, Byakuya. We have all been great friends since we were little!" Her companions huffed in annoyance that they were actually fighting a losing battle. Senbonzakura nodded at her words. He knew that the carrot top liked Rukia, but only as a best friend.

"It seemed like more than that…" Byakuya stated before Rukia stopped him from continuing. She had the twins on the fence, and she had successfully moved away from the wall slightly angled towards the door.

Rukia smirked slightly. "You know, at one point in our lives there was a glimmer of a chance for Kaien and I…" She trailed off watching both men squirm slightly, the she put them out of their misery. "But that was until he met Miyako. Now, Kaien is just being a hard-headed male, who is attempting to honor my father's wishes. He's willing to sacrifice his happiness for a dead man, and I am not standing for it. When I get through, he'll see the light - him and Ichigo both will. Then, they will even help us if we ask."

Byakuya liked and hated this side assertive of Rukia. She was one of the few who would defy him; yet, she was throwing her safety to the wind to give her friends some peace.

While Byakuya contemplated the little paradox in front of him, Senbonzakura leaned against the wall nearest Rukia muttering about the "stupid she-devil" under his breath. Byakuya smiled inwardly at how easy the petite woman made his brother crack.

Placing on a stoic look on his face, Byakuya tried to make her see reason, "What If they don't help you? What if they try to take you again?" The twins knew that there was a high probability of this happening.

"Then, I'll think of something off the fly! Besides, both of you have been following me around the mansion like something bad is going to happen ever since Shirayuki's visit. I have hardly had a moment's piece because I can always sense one of you." She yelled tired of this tedious conversation with the siblings, but neither twin looked ashamed. They were doing everything in their power to keep her safe and find the ones who orchestrated the murders of her parents.

"Well, you never know if anyone wants to kill you…" Senbonzakura countered in his nonchalant manner.

"In the damn mansion?" Rukia growled. She completely missed the hint at what Senbonzakura was giving her.  
"I'm going and that's final." The petite woman moved towards the door, but a wall of pure muscle flashed before her.

Rukia put her hands up to brace herself only to have Byakuya wrap his arms around her holding her in place. He leaned down to where his mouth was right by her ear, then said, "If you want to go that badly, you can go, but only on one condition.

"Wh…What is your condition?" She asked a little breathless. Her heart was beating 100 miles an hour in her chest, while every muscle in her body was attained to the man who held her. She was completely caught up in the brother holding her that she missed Senbonzakura sneak out of the room.

"You have to sign marriage papers before you leave just as a precautionary measurement in case those dumbasses try anything." Byakuya told her with a smirk.

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Rukia asked as she tried to pry out of his hold until she saw Senbonzakura enter into the room heading straight for them.

 _When the hell did he leave? Oh, no! Byakuya did not just distract me so Zakura could go get the papers. Damn them…_

"We both think you need to sign it, Rukia." Senbonzakura said as he held papers and a pen before her. She was contemplating on grabbing the pen and stabbing one of them, but Senbonzakura saw right through her. "I wouldn't try it, love. You'll just make either one of us angry, and you don't want to do that."

Rukia contemplated her options, but she thought that Senbonzakura was right. It was better to have a Kuchiki on her side than to have him pissed at her. "Gah... I hate both of you right now." Cursing their closeness, Rukia signed the damn papers to Byakuya and Senbonzakura's relief.

As soon as the ink was dried on the papers, Byakuya released his hold on her. Rukia turned faced the twins. "Don't think for minute that I agree with you about this. As much as I like both of you, this is a step in the wrong direction. Forcing my hand is not going to make your lives easier." She warned them.

"So noted, but at least you will be safe." Byakuya said with a straight face as Rukia stormed of the door.

Senbonzakura turned to his brother. "Did we do the right thing?" He asked unsure of their move.

"Yes, like you said before, we are the only ones who can protect her even if it's from herself." Byakuya replied as he thought about how he held her while ago. Her petite frame felt wonderful pressed up against his. He wondered if Senbonzakura felt the same way wherever her and Rukia sparred closely.

Senbonzakura noticed Byakuya shaking his head to rid himself of the imprint their she-devil caused. "You know, I wonder when she's going to figure it out."

"Hmm... What is she supposed to figure out?" Byakuya asked curiously.

"You try so hard to act like you don't like her, but we both know the truth. The alpha male stunt the other day in front of Kaien announcing that Rukia was your fiancée and forcing her to sign those papers showed just how much you care."

Byakuya refused confirm that Senbonzakura was right about his feelings for Rukia. The man knew him inside and out so it would be like lying to himself even more. Instead, Byakuya chose to reply, "Zakura, we have discussed this multiple times over the past couple of days. We determined that someone else was driving Shiba to look for Rukia. They've always been friendly judging from the reports and her stories, but she has become his obsession since the other day. I am concerned about this change in his behavior."

"Ichigo and Kaien have been sending threats, Byakuya. You must understand that she is like a sister to them, but Shiba was sincere in his motives. He wants what's best for her. I was there when he promised her father that he would look after his little "princess." Senbonzakura stated then he smiled, "But you claiming her as your fiancée in front of him set him off. He knows Rukia enough to see past her whole I'm-in-love-with-the-handsome-prince act. You two should have been more believable." He teased Byakuya with a nudge in the side.

"Well, at least she chose to stay with us." Byakuya concluded refusing to acknowledge Senbonzakura's taunt.

"True, but will chose us she after she knows our plans?"

"Yes, she will, but she'll be mad as hell." Byakuya stated with a smirk. Their little she-devil was so going to kill them for the next part of the plan.

"Since when is that anything new? I'm her favorite target on a daily basis." Senbonzakura laughed.

"Because you antagonize the woman…"

"Yeah, it's just such a shame that we have to go to such an extreme measure for part two. She basically married you a little while ago just to see her friends. I can't imagine what she's going to do to us." Senbonzakura told the mastermind of their plan.

"We have always liked a challenge." Byakuya said with one of his rare smiles. "Come on, Zakura. We need to go see if you remember everything about being a Kuchiki."

"Don't worry. I haven't forgotten besides I helped Rukia's father when needed."

"I plan to review everything and everyone with you. We have to make sure no one suspects we our plan, even Rukia.

"Kami forgive us..." Senbonzakura murmured as the brothers left her room. They were focused on keeping the petite woman alive at all cost.

* * *

 **Thank y'all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

 **So Rukia and Byakuya are married now... What trouble do you think the twins will get into?**


	9. Is this My Life Now?

**(AN): Sorry for the late update! This chapter is a little longer, so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 9

An annoyed Rukia marched towards the garage to borrow a car. She had one goal in mind, and neither Kuchiki was going to stand in her way. Hell, she signed a marriage contract just to go see her two childhood, idiotic friends.

Rukia made it all the way to the key house without being interrupted by anyone. Then, out of the corner of eye, she caught a flash of red hair followed by a blur of black. Instantly, she thought about calling Byakuya to yell at him for not keeping his promise. Why did she have to be guarded 24/7 in the manor? It's not like she planned on leaving and never coming back.

Byakuya's right-hand man, Lieutenant Renji Abarai, was the first to approach Rukia as she through the keys for the vehicle that she wanted while another of Byakuya's guards, Shuuhei Hisagi, watched the scene unfold before him. The tattoos made each man look opposing, but Rukia knew the truth. They were teddy bears when it came to women, even if they were great soldiers.

"And just where do you think you're going, Rukia?" The red-haired man asked as he slightly leaned over her figure.

"None of your damn business, Renji, so move." The petite woman slightly shoved the larger man out of the way causing Hisagi to hide his snicker. The black-haired man was just waiting for a showdown between those two.

"You know, you're not supposed to leave the manor, midget." Renji sneered. Renji always knew how to antagonize the petite "she-devil" as Senbonzakura fondly called her. Rukia turned around and kicked him in the shin causing the red head to hop around on one leg. Then, she turned around to glare at Hisagi who had a smirk on his lips.

"Don't look at me, princess. I'm just here to protect you, but I think you have that handled." Hisagi murmured in amusement as one of their best fighters cussed a mile-wide streak as he rubbed his sore leg.

Before Renji could retaliate, his phone rang. Rukia couldn't hear much, but she assumed the caller was one of the twins. When she heard Renji reply "Yes, captain" through gritted teeth, she knew then that the caller was Byakuya. Everyone under his command still referred to him as captain from his stint in the special arms forces.

Without a word, Renji got up and walked across to a different key house, grabbing a specific set for the petite woman. He walked over and gave them to Rukia, who stood in shock for a minute before accepting the keys. "Rukia, the captain would like for you to take his SUV." Renji declared.

By the look in Renji's eyes, Rukia knew then that she wouldn't be able to leave without using this vehicle. She sighed heavily. "It's all blacked out with bullet proof windows, isn't it?" Rukia asked as she watched a smirk form on Renji's face at her slight annoyance.

 _So much for blending into the crowd! But you have to give and take, Rukia. This is sort of a peace offering from the boys…even if he did force your hand... So, give those sexy idiots some peace of mind and take the vehicle._

"Alright, Renji. That won't be a problem. Just point me in the right direction of his majesty's vehicle." She demanded.

The red head walked over to the car and opened the door for her. A serious look crossed his face. "Are you sure that you don't want us following you?" He asked even though Byakuya warned him not to.

"I'll be fine, Renji. You and Hisagi go have a drink to calm your nerves," she teased.

"Be safe, Rukia. You never know who is out there." She nodded at his concern. Before he left, Renji also told her, "If you run into trouble, there is a gun under the steering wheel, one in the console, and a set of knives in the driver's side door."

"He's a little over protective, isn't he? But at least he's following through with his promise." Rukia muttered to herself as she climbed in a black SUV. Byakuya and Senbonzakura may be paranoid, but at least they were working with her for now.

Renji and Hisagi waved good bye as she backed out of the parking garage. As soon as she pulled out of the drive way, Rukia used the SUV to call Kaien.

"Hello?" He answered skeptically not knowing the telephone number.

"Look, Kaien, Tell the guard at the at the gate that you are expecting a visitor is a blacked-out SUV. You, Ichigo, and I needed to have a long chat." She told him.

"Come around to the servants' entrance when you arrive. We'll be sure to have everyone clear of the area in 35 minutes."

"Thanks, Kai! See you soon!"

"Be safe, Rukia, and watch your back." Kaien told her solemnly.

Little did Kaien know how much his words would mean to her. Fifteen minutes into her trip to the Shiba residence, Rukia felt a chill run down her spine.

"It's nothing. Keep on driving, Ru," she told herself out loud, but a navy car caught her eye. The car had been following her for a little while now. Sensing that she needed to do something, Rukia made a few loops through the neighborhood taking curves like an Indy car driver, but the car stayed with her no matter what maneuver she made.

Fear crept in her heart. Maybe Byakuya and Senbonzakura were right to worry. What if these people were after her?

After the next loop, the navy car turned off causing Rukia to breathe a sigh of relief. _Maybe they were just lost, but I probably should to call this in just in case._

"Call Byakuya." Rukia commanded.

A ringing could be heard, but there was no answer so she hung up. She tried Senbonzakura next. "Call Zakura."

"We're sorry. This person is not in our data base," the car told her.

"Then, call Senbonzakura," Rukia commanded once again, hoping that Byakuya used his twin's full name.

On the first ring, Rukia was greeted with, "Well, hello, love. Miss me already?" Senbonzakura asked in a bemused tone.

"I think I may have an issue…" Rukia trailed off as she waited for her bodyguard to assume his normal overprotective self when she had issues.

"What happened?" He asked quickly losing any of his playfulness.

"Did you or Byakuya have anyone follow me?"

Senbonzakura scratched his head as he debated on telling her the truth. "No. We trusted you to make it to the Shibas since you were so damn determined to leave us." Senbonzakura added a slight hint of annoyance at the she-devil.

"Zakura, I'm serious."

"Are you being followed, Ru?"

"I think so. Zakura, if this is them, then I am so sorry for not listening to you and Byakuya."

"You mean you're sorry for not listening to your husband?" Senbonzakura had a smile on his face as he attempted to tease Rukia. He needed her calm for what may happen next few minutes.

"You know damn well he's not my husband. I was forced to sign papers under duress, but until I make my decision, the Shibas will think I am engaged to him. I'm not telling them I married him without a priest present."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart. Now, tell me where the hell are you so I can see who is in the area?"

"I thought you said no one was following me…" Rukia growled.

"The Shibas' mansion is on the way to two Kuchiki businesses and the grocery store. Someone is bound to be that way."

Rukia's mouth made a big O. "Sorry…" She muttered, barely loud enough for Senbonzakura to hear it.

"I'll call them, and get someone over that way to make sure you make it to the Shibas' alright. Just tell the idiots what's really going on. Maybe they'll help like you said."

"Thanks, Zakura."

"Sure thing. Be careful, she-devil. You know how to use the gun if you have to." Senbonzakura told her in a warning tone. She knew that mood all too well from their training secession.

"Yes, sensei." Rukia hung up afterwards. She kept waiting for that navy car to reappear, but she prayed that she was over reacting.

Sighing heavily, Senbonzakura ended his call with Rukia only to call his brother, "They're on the move."

"They're waiting for their time to strike." Byakuya replied as he watched patiently from his hiding spot.

"Honest to Kami, I was hoping she just was being over paranoid." Senbonzakura muttered.

"You know, she is not a frantic female, who worries over every little thing.. Rukia is level headed most of the time."

"True, unless we piss her off." He said with a laugh.

"Speaking of pissing her off, did you tell her about me?" Byakuya asked as he followed the navy car that Rukia was concerned about.

"What the hell do you think, brother?" Senbonzakura asked as he rolled his eyes. It wasn't like Byakuya could see him, but it made Senbonzakura feel better. "I might be a few minutes younger than you, but I'm not stupid. All she knows is that someone is probably in the area."

"Good." Grey eyes narrowed as the navy car sped up towards the location of Rukia's SUV. Instantly, Byakuya commanded, "Zakura, call Kaien and warn him about possible trouble. Someone needs to come get Rukia if this guy is fixing to do what I think he is." Byakuya hung up so Senbonzakura could rely his message.

Just as Byakuya was about to side swipe the navy car, it turned into Rukia's SUV smashing it into the nearest building. "Dammit!" Byakuya growled as he threw his vehicle in park and ran towards the wreck with a gun hidden at his side.

A silver haired man got out of the navy car by-passing the civilians, who stopped and stared at the wreck. They would think that he was just going to check on driver. But in reality, the man was head to either kill or kidnap Rukia.

Byakuya was approaching the wreck when shots wrung out. He just couldn't tell who was the shooter and who was the victim. All he saw was that the crumbled passenger's door was open on the SUV.

As he got closer, Byakuya saw a mop of black hair slowly emerging from the vehicle. When Rukia came into his full view, she was clutching her bleeding arm while the silver haired assailant vanished, blending into the mass of people now gathered around the wreck.

Sirens filled the air as the police approached the crime scene. Byakuya had to get Rukia out of here, and that's when he saw Kaien.

He scooped up Rukia. "Byakuya?" She asked hazily. He determined that she suffered from a slight concussion on top of blood loss and who knows what else.

"You're going to be fine, Rukia. Kaien is here and you are leaving with him while I handle the police."

"Bya…The gun is still in the car."

"Don't worry. I'll handle everything." He replied as Kaien approached the couple. He sent the other man a scolding glance as if to say, 'look what you've done'. "Take her while I handle the police, then we'll go after Gin."

"We'll be at my house. I'll have Ichigo patch her while you're gone." Byakuya gave the other man a nod as he headed back towards the car.

* * *

Ichigo had the news on when Rukia and Kaien walked into the study. "What did you do with everyone?" Rukia asked as she notice the complete lack of servants and a beefed up security detail.

The carrot top noticed her injured arm the minute she entered the room. "More importantly, what the hell happened to you, midget?" Ichigo looked at her in shock for a minute, then he gestured for her to come sit beside him, which she ignored.

A loud beeping noise filled the room. "Breaking News: We have just received word that an assassination attempt was made on head of the Kuchiki Clan. Lord Byakuya Kuchiki was able to fight off his assailants and receive minor injuries, but his vehicle was totaled in the crash. He is being taken to the hospital to assess his injuries. If you or anyone you know has any information, please call the police…"

Wide amber eyes turned to Rukia, "Ru, please tell me you didn't try to kill him…"

Ignoring Ichigo's question, Rukia walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured her a shot of whiskey. The burn of the alcohol was companion to numb the pain in her arm.

"Is this what my life is now? Assassination attempts, gunfire, injuries, and a dash of forced romance?" Rukia asked as she poured herself another glass.

"Rukia…" Ichigo began to ask a question, but Kaien stopped him with a shake of his head. "You may not understand why I stayed at the Kuchikis, Ichigo, but Kaien saw firsthand earlier why I did."

The two men watched as she downed her second shot. "I mean seriously, the first time I leave their manor, and I'm nearly kidnapped or killed. If Byakuya hadn't insisted I took his vehicle, I'd probably be dead right now. Hell, if the man wasn't scared of Byakuya, I'm not sure we would be having this conversation because I doubt I hit him since I was seeing double." Rukia stated with a humorless laugh.

"Ru, we're sorry..." Kaien stated as he attempted to hug her, but Rukia side stepped him and took the whiskey with her over to the opposite couch.

"Sorry? You two don't understand anything that's been going on. Why did you have to look for me? Couldn't you leave well enough alone once you found out I was safe?" She asked as the alcohol was taking effects. Her words were becoming harsher than she ever meant them to be.

Letting her be on the couch, Ichigo told her, "Rukia, I need to do something for your arm."

"I'll be fine. The alcohol numbed the pain," she scolded him.

Instead of listening to her, Ichigo retrieved his emergency medical bag from its secret hiding place in Kaien's study. He always kept one on hand, especially at his cousin's house where brawls were known to happen, since he was going to school to fill his father's footsteps of being a doctor.

"How about you talk while I patch you up?" The carrot top asked her.

Since her glass was on the liquor cabinet, Rukia took a large swig from the whiskey container. "Do I have a choice?" She asked as she shot Ichigo an evil glare.

"No. You don't, Rukia. I promised Kuchiki that you would be patched up before he comes to get you. I'm not going to make the mistake of pissing that man off again, especially given your situation," Kaien growled placed his large hand on Rukia's shoulder to keep her from running away.

Huffing, Rukia placed the container on the table once more. "Have at it, Strawberry."

Ichigo nodded instantly going into doctor mode. He unwrapped the makeshift bandage around her arm, and she hissed at him. "So, are you going to tell us the whole story of you and the Kuchikis, or are you going to continue to curse me under your breath?" The orange haired man asked her.

With a heavy sigh, she began, "Well, you idiots know that someone killed my parents, but they thought that I was dead that was until recently. Somehow, they found out that I was staying with the Kuchikis, and I just made it a million of times worse because I made myself a target because I just had to see you two asses." Rukia snorted as she reached for the container.

Sensing the raven-haired woman would keep drinking if someone didn't stop her, Kaien grabbed the bottle only to have a small knife at his neck. He made the mistake of leaning too close to Rukia when he went for the whiskey.

"You're taking this over my dead body, Kai," she growled. The men stared at her in horror. Releasing the knife from Kaien's neck, Rukia went back to finish her tale. "Oh, where was I… Ah, yes. I've been staying with the Kuchikis because Zakura nearly died in my arms. We roped Byakuya into saving us, then out of the goodness of his heart or Zakura's demand -I'm not sure which one yet – is helping me."

"So, let me get this straight, both Kuchikis are your bodyguards now?" Ichigo asked as Kaien just stared at Rukia.

"Pretty much…" Rukia hiccupped, happy to not feel the pain anymore. "Oh, there is one more thing…"

"Yes, I already told him your Byakuya's fiancée," Kaien stated as Ichigo finished doctoring Rukia's wound.

"Well, you're wrong. According to Zakura, I am Byakuya's wife, but no one really knows that except for us 3 plus you 2 now." Rukia babbled on until her a noise caught her attention.

"Well speak of the devil." Kaien said as Byakuya and Senbonzakura walked into the room.

Without greeting the two cousins, the Kuchikis walked over to check Rukia out. "She had a bullet wound, but it was just a graze really. The worst part was her shoulder being out of socket; although, she's drunk enough alcohol that she didn't notice that I slid it back in place." Ichigo told them, hoping to make friends with the brothers.

Byakuya turned Rukia's face towards him causing her to lean into his standing form. A scent of mint and cherry blossoms. "Hm...You smell like Byakuya," Rukia murmured as she leaned into his leg. The alcohol and the adrenaline crash talking its toll on the petite woman. The poor man was didn't know how to act to this version of Rukia.

Shocking everyone in the room, he kindly asked, "Rukia, honey, I think it's time to go." Senbonzakura snickered at his brother's surprising gently touch while Ichigo and Kaien stared mystified at the trio.

"This is your fault." Byakuya hissed at the two idiots on the couch as he scooped Rukia up.

"Hey don't blame us. We tried to take the liquor from her, and nearly died in the process." Kaien's comment caused Senbonzakura to completely lose it while Byakuya sent his twin an evil glare.

"See!" Kaien pulled his collar away from his neck. "She had a knife and threatened to stick it in my throat so I let her keep the damn liquor. Besides, we know she's lovey-dovey when she's drunk so we weren't really worried."

"She had a concussion!" Byakuya growled as he grabbed Kaien's collar with his free hand.

Instantly, Senbonzakura took Rukia from his brother. "Come on, princess, time for bed." He whispered.

"Thaaanks ... Zakuraaa..." Rukia mumbled as she curled up into his chest.

"It's amazing she can tell the two of you apart even when she's drunk." Ichigo marveled.

"She's trained with Senbonzakura for at least 5 years, and she's been living at the Kuchiki mansion with both of them. Of course, she's going to be able to tell them apart. It's not like they're identical with Senbonzakura's hair being so long and always half up in a ponytail!" Kaien pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ichigo look at his cousin. " I wonder what she'd do if they changed their appearance to look identical? She'd probably flip her shit and accidentally kiss the wrong brother."

"I doubt she'd complain, or they'd ever tell even if she did."

"I'm still right here, you know..." Byakuya said as the men ignored him.

The men looked over sheepishly at him. How they could forget that Byakuya Kuchiki was in a room with them was beyond their knowledge.

"Did you three clear the air before she drank herself into oblivion?" He asked.

"Yeah. Don't have to worry about us anymore. Just know that we'll do anything to help her." Kaien said as Ichigo agreed with his cousin.

"Good. We'll be in touch, Shiba. Kurosaki."

The cousins watched as the last Kuchiki left the room. Each one was still mulling over Rukia's words and her situation.

"So, he loves her?" Ichigo asked Kaien.

"I'm not sure, but both brothers care about her so I'm okay with this." Kaien told his cousin.

"Good. Now, you need to go inform Miyako that you're available or Rukia will kick your ass when she sobers up. It seems like there is nothing you can do anyway for her that the Kuchikis can't."

"Damn right. She's the best protected woman in the city, but… I think I need a drink after today." Kaien said as he poured himself and Ichigo a glass. The two sat there and poured their next move. How were they going to deal with Rukia's living family?

* * *

 **Thank y'all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

 **Lightdesired:** The Kuchikis are definitely a mixture of both, which honestly makes the best men ;) But yes, they do have a noble intention of keeping Rukia alive and saving her no matter what.

 **Anon:** Yeah no kiss lol. If you try to kiss an angry female, you're either going to get slapped/decked or she's going to kiss the living daylights out of you ha. Unfortunately for Byakuya, Rukia would have tried to deck him here.

 **Guest:** Thank you, my dear! I am so glad you've enjoyed everything! :D


	10. A Dirty Trick

**AN: Happy Easter everyone! I hope you have a lovely holiday!**

 **I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

* * *

Once Rukia was placed on the bed in her room, the twins went back to Byakuya's office for drinks. "This has turned into one big shit storm." Senbonzakura shot his twin a glare as he handed him two fingers of bourdon.

"Don't look at me like that, Zakura. This was Rukia's choice, not ours. We'd rather have precautions in place, like we had, rather than her go off on her on," Byakuya retorted. Senbonzakura shot his twin an annoyed look. "Besides at that point, we were not ready to tell the world about Rukia. What else did you expect me to do? It was either have the world assume that she's running from the law because she helped kill her parents, or make the assassination attempt's focus appear to be me while my girlfriend, who was a bystander, went to the hospital since she was in severe shock."

"You could have just left the vehicle and paid the police off… It wouldn't be the first time." Senbonzakura murmured thinking about the last time Byakuya got into it with the police. There was an incident right after he got out of training where Byakuya had to save him from his own rebellious stupidity. This was the main reason the elder, stoic twin was chosen as head of the clan instead of Senbonzakura. Byakuya's preparedness and strategy in handling people were renowned rather than Senbonzakura, who was better at managing a small, specialized task force since he thought with his heart most of the time rather than his head.

Byakuya stared thoughtfully into his drink before answering his twin. "Gin was there, Zakura. If he is working with this Aizen character or with Rukia's family, then he would have found some way to turn the incident around in his favor. I was not letting that happen, but I highly doubt that this will be the last time the silver haired bastard comes after her. He'll probably keep trying until he is successful."

The men took a sip of their drinks in silence, then Senbonzakura looked over to the mastermind of their plan. "Does this mean that we even ready to introduce her to the world then?"

"No, but we are going to be left no choice. The longer she is out of the public eye, the more people will question her involvement with the murders. If she appears to have been with the Kuchikis all along, then she will not be questioned." Byakuya told his brother with a sigh.

"Did we find any leads on the murders other than Shirayuki's parents or Aizen?"

Byakuya shook his head. "Not yet. It also doesn't help that I can't to dig up too much on Aizen. Even Shinji couldn't find anything to tie to the man except for being an upstanding citizen of Japan."

"You're kidding me, right? Shinji always finds dirt on anyone he's sent to investigate. The man is basically a walking blood hound!"

"Well this time, he failed, but I also think he enlightened us to the fact that Aizen is too perfect. He is compensating for something by being so open to the public," Byakuya suspected.

"So, is your hope that Rukia will meet him in public; therefore, forcing the world to see who he truly is?" Senbonzakura asked curiously. He rarely doubted his brother's brilliant strategies, but this one seemed to worry him.

"Don't worry, Zakura, that's not my goal at all. By introducing Rukia to the public, she will be the talk of the country and most of Asia for a while. We will be hounded by paparazzi, interviewers, and everything else tenfold that comes to being an interesting noble. Her story will sell papers, causing us never to be alone. Therefore, this reduces the chances of attack or kidnapping since the paparazzi would probably catch it on camera. The only real threat would be long range attacks, and I don't think his that desperate yet. He probably just wants to see what she knows. I'm assuming this is why Gin has been playing both sides of the fence, unless Aizen and the Murakami are working together."

A loud sigh escape Senbonzakura's lips. "This seems so complicated…I could always take her to another country. We'd be out of your hair, and she'd be safe." Senbonzakura suggested, earning him a furious glare from his twin. There wasn't any point of either one of them hiding their emotions when they were the only ones who could read each other like a book, with the exception of Rukia at times.

"She's leaving this house over my dead body." Byakuya growled in a stern tone earning a smirk from his twin.

"Oh, I see the alpha male is coming out." Senbonzakura joked.

"Zakura, we need all the help we can get to keep her alive, so don't even joke about that. We are both fond of her."

"Possibly a little more than fond…" Senbonzakura murmured into his drink.

"What was that?" Byakuya asked with an icy look.

Unphased, Senbonzakura replied, "I asked were we going to proceed with the plan? I'll call Shirayuki and have here bring some of her possessions here so she can take over for me as Rukia's bodyguard. Then you can have the pleasure of calling Yoruichi to gather the press in the morning for an announcement."

Byakuya sighed in displeasure at the mention of Yoruichi. His once mentor was now over the public relations of the Kuchikis and Shihoin Clans. The woman was crafty, a perfect fit for this type of work; there was no doubt why his grandfather hired her before he stepped down.

"I'll have everyone gather around 11 as a courtesy for Rukia. I highly doubt that she will be moving fast in the morning from all the alcohol."

"Well, the she-demon has a high metabolism, so I wouldn't worry about it. She'll be fine. I've seen her when she's had worse, and let's just say I felt sorry for the ones with her." Senbonzakura stated with a slightly amused look on his face.

Curious, Byakuya asked, "Why?"

"I had to break a few bones that night because they kept trying to sneak her off." Byakuya glowered at his brother. "You try taking the alcohol from her when she's not done. The woman is like a tiger. She'll jump your bones." The youngest twin wagged his eyebrows egging his brother on.

"Zakura…" Byakuya growled at his twin, who had a knowing look in his eye.

Instead of replying with a witty retort, Senbonzakura asked, "You know what I find amusing?" Byakuya hummed in reply. "She could tell us apart. We know she loves me, but it seems she's fond of you, even if you're her unwilling husband."

"I don't know about me being unwilling, but her defiantly. I'm surprised she didn't kill either of us." Byakuya let out a little laugh at their Hail-Mary pass.

"Oh, it's coming. She's going to make our lives hell because of that stunt; although, she may forgive us for rescuing her earlier."

"We can only hope…" The elder twin said as his grey eyes stared into his glass once again. His heart was telling him that his mind was right. It's time to tell the world about his marriage to Rukia, but there was just one issue. He looked over at Senbonzakura. "Are you ready for this?" He asked with a smirk.

"Hell no, but it has to be done." The twin commented as they shared a rare double smile as they got the tools for the makeover.

* * *

Rukia slept the day and night away after the incident yesterday along with the help of alcohol. The sudden opening of her door caused Rukia to wake up, but she rolled over and hid under the covers as she nursed a hangover.

The room was instantly bathed in sunlight as she heard the curtains pull back. She growled at the idiot who dared disturb her. "GO AWAY!" She shouted at the mystery person, even if she gave herself a headache. This sent her burrowing deeper into her covers and pillows.

The bed dipped under the pressure of a new body sitting on the right side of her bed. "Rukia, it's time to wake up," one of the brothers told her. She just rolled over to the other to the other side of her bed still hidden in covers. "Why can't you idiots let me sleep?" She growled no caring which brother it was sitting on her bed.

Then she heard a muffled laugh on the other side of the room. Apparently, both twins were in her bedroom, and neither one had the decency to bring her coffee or a Gatorade.

As she scolded the twins in her head, one of the men yanked the pillow off her head while the other pulled the covers off of her. Realization dawned on her that she wasn't sure exactly what state of dress that she was in, so she quickly glanced down. To her relief and slight embarrassment, she was in her Chappy pajamas.

Rukia's amethyst eyes met Byakuya's since he was the one sitting on the right of the bed. She channeled her embarrassment to hostility to the twin closes to her. "What the hell do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" She asked as she managed to drag the covers back to her and hide in a cocoon, completely ignoring the other man in the room.

"Well I was thinking that you'd want to get ready since we have a press conference at 11 this morning." He replied coolly.

"Uh… Why are we having a press conference?" She asked mildly curious, even if she was still pissed at him along with having a raging headache that he contributed to.

Then the other side of the bed dipped down, "How else would the public learn about our marriage?" Senbonzakura asked as Rukia's glaze shot to him. She couldn't understand why commented on them being married, then she looked more closely at him.

 _Why are there two Byakuya's on my bed? Is this a dream?_

Rukia reached out and pitched the twins on their arms at the same time. "Shit! This is real?" She looked back and forth between the two men attempting to tell apart who was who. They're built was the same to being with, but now their hair and eyes were the same. "You have to be freaking kidding me!" She yelled loudly causing one brother to smile and the other to have a slight smirk.

 _They were identical now_. _How the hell am I going to tell them apart when they look like one another? Hell, they're even acting like one another!_

"I'm glad you enjoyed the surprise!" Senbonzakura stated, or the one she at least assumed was Senbonzakura.

"Seriously?" She growled at the annoyance of not being able to tell which one was which.

"Yep. It's for your safety, she-demon." The other twin told her.

 _Well, this is going to be hell. Why are they both acting and replying like one another? One minute one seems to be Zakura then he'd switch to Byakuya… What did I do to deserve this?_

"Get ready." The twin on the right said as he got off the bed, slightly causing Rukia to believe that this man is Byakuya yet again.

"We will leave sharply at 10, and I suggest that you do not make me come get you." The one to the left said leaving all hope being lost. How were you supposed to determine who was who went they smelled thee same, the sound the same, and they looked exactly the same?

Now, both men were standing at the door smirking at her. She rolled her eyes at them. "But we have one last surprise." They said together as Shirayuki walked through the door, earning a groan from Rukia.

"Hi!" She said happily as she went and hopped on the bed. The men left the two women and closed the door to give them some privacy.

"Not you too!" Rukia grumbled. "Why can't I get any peace?"

"Because you are going to announce to the world that you are now Mrs. Byakuya Kuchiki!"

"WHAT? How did you know?" Rukia asked. She already had one too many shocks to her system today without coffee in hand, and it was just 9 o'clock. Rukia dreaded what the rest of the day held.

A frown formed of Shirayuki's pretty face. "I thought you would take that better than you did. You know you did marry him after all. I don't understand why you were keeping it a secret from when last time."

Sighing, Rukia muttered, "I'm going to kill them once I figure out who is who, or better yet just murder them both as they sleep."

"Now, Rukia…" Shirayuki started to scold her cousin until Rukia cut her off with a surprising question.

"Do you know which one is which?"

A blush covered Shirayuki's cheeks. "Uhm. No. I don't. I thought you were in on their plan." Shirayuki replied slightly embarrassed.

"I'm also betting that you don't know how I married Byakuya." Rukia growled. Shirayuki shook her head. "Our lovely Kuchikis decided that it was necessary for me to join the Kuchiki house hold if I wanted to go visit Kaien and Ichigo. "

"No… Why would they do that?" The white-haired woman asked.

"Because they are paranoid, which was rightly founded after what happened yesterday. Now, everyone thinks that people are out to kill Byakuya instead of me." Rukia told her as she silently prayed for someone with coffee to appear.

"True. I think it was Lord Senbonzakura told me all about the incident yesterday when he called. You know he's fond of you."

"I am sure both idiots are because they wouldn't become identical otherwise. To them, I think this is more than just about helping me now. I am just not exactly sure why they are so determined."

"Does it matter?" Shirayuki asked in a quite voice.

"No, but I would love to know why they thought that they had to go to this extreme."

"Quit wallowing and worrying about things that you can't change. So, what if they are going to switch places every now and again! You have two hot twin lords guarding you. Now, go get ready. We have 30 minutes to make you presentable after all your complaining!" Shirayuki scolded her cousin, even if she was quite envious of her predicament at the moment.

A knock on the bedroom door drew the women's attention. Momo was standing there with a smile on her face holding two large, hot coffees. "Did someone mention coffee?" She asked as Rukia shot out of the bed to hug the small woman.

"Thank you, Momo. You are a life saver!" Rukia exclaimed as she hastily drunk one mug and quickly inhaled the second. "Now, let's get this over with!" The raven-haired woman stated as she felt more human. They didn't have too much time to waste.

* * *

In front of the time-honored shrine of the Kuchikis, a large crowd gathered in anticipation of Byakuya Kuchiki's announcement. Many people believed that he was going to issue a statement regarding the assassination attempt while others expected him to let chose a successor to the clan. Murmurs flowed through the crowd as their publicist, Yoruichi Shihoin handled the crowd and introduced Byakuya.

Hidden behind the building, the two twins looked at each other nodding in whatever agreement that filtered through the other's head. Shirayuki and Rukia were not far from them.

"Ever figure it out yet?" Rukia asked curiously if her cousin know which twin was which.

"Nope. I still think you have the better chance at identifying who's who though."

"I'm surprised they didn't tell you."

Why would they when they knew you'd ask me? Lord Kuchiki is a brilliant man, and he rarely underestimates anyone. Why would you think he'd underestimate you, especially with Lord Senbonzakura telling him all your dirty tricks?" Shirayuki said with a laugh as Rukia pouted.

Their conversation was interrupted by when Yoruichi announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, let me present to you the man of the hour, Lord Byakuya Kuchiki!"

Loud fangirl sighs were heard as one of the twins walked around the building. He was the most sought after bachelor in Japan after all.

"Thank you, Yoruichi."

"No problem, Bya-bo…" She said lowly before narrowing her eyes. She shrugged it off thinking nothing of it.

Placing his mask of Kuchiki indifference on, Byakuya began, "I know you are all wondering why you are gathered here in this scared place today. Many of you are speculating that I will step down, ask for information about the assassin, or even name a successor…"

The crowd held on to his every word scared that the man of the hour might vanish. Everyone held their breath after a dramatic pause. "You select few of the press are here today for the biggest announcement in the Kuchiki Clan history since I took over for my grandfather at such a young age…I am here to tell you that the Kuchiki Clan has a newest member, my wife, Rukia Murakami Kuchiki!"

Senbonzakura walked with Rukia around the edge of the shrine, but she stayed hidden to everyone's surprise. Byakuya turned and looked for his petite wife, expecting her to appear around the corner.

Senbonzakura pulled Rukia close and whispered into her ear as he escorted her out to him. "Play along or else…"

"You don't scare me." Rukia countered, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I should," he told Rukia which only confused her. Senbonzakura never acted like this.

 _Don't tell me this one is Byakuya… Then Zakura is out there talking about my marriage? This is so messed up!_

Seeing Rukia escorted by Senbonzakura, the crowd went into a furry of murmurs and lights flashed everywhere. Without much ado, the Byakuya pulled her close to him and thanked his brother for his help. "Here she is ladies and gentlemen!"

They stood there for a while allowing the reporters to take pictures as everyone thoroughly expected their surprise marriage to be the topic for months to come. Once Byakuya was tired of the pictures, he stated, "I know everyone has some questions about our marriage, and we would like to set the record straight."

The crowd quieted down after hearing the man's words. You did not interrupt Byakuya Kuchiki when he was making an announcement.

"To many of you, this was a sudden change of events to the Kuchikis and Murakamis following the hideous murders that occurred. Our clans may have not always been on the same page, but we have always respected one another, so in secret, Lord Murakami and I made a marriage contract. Rukia and I decided to honor her parents wish for us to be married, uniting both clans. Poor Rukia was with me that tragic night weeks ago. We married in secret, and she has been living in Kuchiki Manor with me as my wife since then." The crowd was stunned at this revelation. "If you have any more questions, you can ask Yoruichi Shihoin." Byakuya replied before he wrapped an arm around Rukia.

This caught the crowd's attention. "Kiss her!" Half the crowd shouted at shock of seeing such a simple gesture. They truly wanted to know if the couple was married, or if this was a publicity stunt. Byakuya looked at Rukia skeptical, half praying that she would go along with the ploy.

"As you wish…" He said shocking the crowd and his petite wife. Smirking at her, Byakuya gently cupped Rukia's chin and placed a firm, yet demanding kiss on her lips. But it only lasted a few moments. The crowd cheered louder while the female fans cried.

He wrapped his arm around a frozen Rukia as the crowd took more pictures of the new 'royal' couple. The petite woman is stunned to realize that the man, who kissed her, may have been Senbonzakura rather than Byakuya. Hell, her brain was too scrambled at this point to know who was who for sure.

No one noticed the murderous glare in Senbonzakura's eyes. So, the crowd was stunned when they saw Senbonzakura stand to the left or Byakuya and Shirayuki to the right of Rukia.

Senbonzakura placed a firm hand on Byakuya's shoulder squeezing it, almost forcing him to quince at the pain. "It's time to go, brother." He said in a deadly, calm voice devoid of emotion.

"I agree, Zakura, let's go!" Rukia piped up earning an approving glance from the twin, who she believes is her husband. Her face was covered with a deep blush, but her eyes gave hers away. They wanted to be out of the public's eyes, and she planned to give both brothers hell soon.

* * *

 **Thank y'all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

 **The guys spin a pretty good lie, right? And yes, there will probably be more interchanges in the next chapter between the twins so prepare yourself for the guessing game again.**

 **Light Desired:** Yes, the Queen is adorable :) even more so that she can tell the twins apart when drunk! Also, opinions on the twins being identical now lol?


	11. No One Wins

**(AN): Hello, y'all! I am so sorry for it being a little over a month since the last update! Honestly, I did not realize it had been that long till it was brought to my attention from a few of my lovely readers! Rest assured even if I am late publishing chapters, I am not going to leave this story hanging! I plan to finish all them :) I blame work and the fact that I have 5 stories going on at one lol. Yes, I know I am a glutton for punishment there!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 11

The car ride back to the mansion was dead silent. No one dared speak in case the car was bugged, but Rukia sent evil glares to each brother, silently reprimanding them for their stupidity. How did either one of them think switching places on her was the best bet?

Shirayuki shot curious looks back and forth between the trio as the glare war continue. The poor woman didn't understand why Rukia was so mad after a public kiss. Wasn't Byakuya her husband? She should be basking in the afterglow of a man who was willing to show the world how much he loved her!

A slight frown came over Shirayuki's face as she thought about the other possible identity of the kisser. It would be stupid for Senbonzakura to kiss Rukia in broad daylight with Byakuya standing right there. Would he dare it? Is he actually stupid enough to deal not only with Byakuya but Rukia's fall out once she plots her revenge? Kami help them if that was the case.

As soon as the car stopped, Rukia exited the limo as if she was shot from a cannon. She didn't even check to see if her followers were in tow as she made a beeline for the only place that was safe from prying ears – Byakuya's study.

Shirayuki quickly followed Rukia with the men trailing at a respectable difference behind them. The white-haired woman was dying to ask why her cousin was so upset. "Rukia… Do you want to tell me what's up? You didn't even make sure the Kuchikis were following you? We could be heading the in a different direction or something?"

"Yuki, if they both WANT TO LIVE, the idiots better follow us without question." Rukia replied with venom. She was mad at them for tricking her and mad at herself for not being able to tell them apart. "Besides, they know where I am headed." She quickly supplied so Shirayuki wouldn't worry as much.

Inwardly, Rukia was still trying to work out the feelings in her brain. Realistically, she was kissed by one of the hottest men that she ever laid eyes on, but she didn't know which handsome idiot it was! The said idiot even kissed her without her permission.

 _But it was still a very nice kiss…_ Her mind flickered back to the moment right before where she saw and amused glint in his eye. Was it Byakuya or Senbonzakura deciding to be playful?

The petite woman's inner turmoil was disturbed by her cousin's voice. "Rukia, why are you so upset that your husband kissed you?" Her cousin stated. Shirayuki was going with the theory that the kisser was Byakuya because she didn't know if her heart could handle if the man was Senbonzakura. Maybe this would teach her to make her feelings known if he was that brazed.

"Yuki, even though we are married, we barely know each other!" Rukia told her cousin with flushed cheeks.

"Oh? So, I see. You're embarrassed because you haven't made it that far since the marriage was sudden! Honestly, I don't know what you are really waiting for! He's yummy!" Shirayuki added for extra detail. She wanted to see just how attached Rukia was to Byakuya.

The petite woman turned beet red at Shirayuki's suggest. Partly she wanted to yell at her cousin while the other wanted to crawl under a table. Did Shirayuki really have to go that far with the comments? For some reason, Rukia had a feeling Shirayuki knew that she was playing with fire. Granted the white-haired woman knew what was going on some, Rukia had yet to reveal all of her feelings on the matter to her cousin.

"Yuki!" Rukia growled.

"Fine! Keep your secrets, cousin." Shirayuki said with a smile. The white-haired woman kept any more comments to herself until they arrived at the study.

In a flash, Byakuya appeared before them to open the door with his key, but Rukia couldn't even trust this man. Senbonzakura and his brother probably both had keys to the study for times like these when they knew that she would be analyzing every detail.

Telling them apart was going to be an issue during this bitch out secession, but a brilliant plan began to devise into Rukia's head thanks to Shirayuki's frivolous chatter. They weren't going to like it, but it would be a test of their own medicine.

Once everyone was inside and the doors were closed, Rukia turned to the brothers who was stoically standing before her. She hid her evil grin. Manically laughter rang through her head as she walked up towards the older twin.

She watched Byakuya closely for any sign of that stoic mask slipping, but she learned nothing. Grinning seductively, she told him, "You already know that you are in for a world of hurt, so I have a demand to possibly lessen your punishment."

Amused to hear her request, Byakuya asked, "Yes, your highness?" He slightly smirked at her with a raised eyebrow.

 _Don't be fooled. This could be Zakura. You know they are perfectly content switching personalities whenever the mood suits them now, so just DO IT!_

When he least expecting it, Byakuya was pulled forward, and Rukia planted a kiss on him. The minx caused his heart to stop. The kiss wasn't filled with passion, but he could taste the hint of love on her lips. Did she know who he was?

Once satisfied, Rukia let a dazed Byakuya go, then she set her sights on Senbonzakura. "Now, it's your turn," she warned the younger twin before he received his kiss. This kiss was different than the first. It seemed to touch her soul, and she was desperate for more as she increased the pressure.

 _But which one are you?_ Rukia kept asking herself repeatedly, hoping that the man would answer the unspoken question as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Satisfied?" Senbonzakura asked almost unphased. Rukia wanted to punch the jackass. How could he not be as affected as she was?

Throwing her arms up in the air, the petite woman said, "I hate both of you!" Three eyes watched the upset woman exit the room, but only one of them knew the real reason she was so mad. He felt the power of their kiss, and judging by the face of his brother, the real Senbonzakura knew which one she chose as well.

All the while, Shirayuki was a little hurt that Rukia kissed Senbonzakura, but she but on a brave face as she faced the men. Rukia needed her help, and she would not let her cousin down! Someone needed to reign these handsome, brilliant imbeciles in.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you tell that both of you mean so much to her; yet, you are putting her through this shit?" The white-haired woman scolded the twins in front of her.

"We know." They replied together. Each twin knew that they held a portion of Rukia Murakami Kuchiki's heart, but one held a higher place in it than the other.

"If you know, then why are you treating her like this?" Shirayuki asked annoyedly. "She deserves better than two idiots who play with her feelings."

Senbonzakura glared at the white-haired woman. "Do you honestly think that we want too? That I want to do this?" He growled before going to sit behind his desk.

Everything clicked in Shirayuki's mind now. She grabbed the real Senbonzakura by the ear. "I'm sorry that your brother is such an ass, Lord Kuchiki. Senbonzakura and I have things to discuss in relation to Rukia's protection plan." Shirayuki said with a bow as she pulled Senbonzakura in tow to her bedroom. The man came willingly because pissing of the Murakami woman was something that no sane made would do.

As soon as they arrived, Shirayuki pushed Senbonzakura onto the bed. "Now talk before I go get Rukia, and let her beat the shit out of you. I thought you loved her!"

"But I do! I love her and my brother!" Senbonzakura pouted at the woman's fierce glaze. He was starting to wonder if she could give his she-demon a run for her money.

"Then let them be happy! I saw how he looked at her earlier when you kissed her. I thought he was going to kill you!"

"He'd have to get in line." Senbonzakura muttered under his breath thinking about the petite woman. Maybe it was time to fully let her go. She was always so untouchable until recently. Maybe Byakuya would be the right man for her.

A few minutes passed as they stared at one another before anyone spoke again. They were trying to process the truth of his words. "Does she love him?" Senbonzakura asked.

"She loves him as much as she loves you. Granted, I haven't been around to see her interact with him enough to know which brother she tends towards. Although, I am sure her world shattered slightly when Byakuya asked was he satisfied. She must have felt a deep connect through the kiss judging by the amount of her she hurt she hid in her eyes."

"I've screw up, haven't I?" The younger Kuchiki asked with his head lowered into his hands.

"No, but you and Byakuya need to be honest with her to a point. You don't need to tell her who is who, but for the love of Kami, quit kissing people! She needs you both with clear minds. If protecting her is what you want, then protect her from yourselves. You and Byakuya are both idiots if you think this is helping her! Honestly, just tell her the marriage wasn't real, so she can relax and worriless." Shirayuki chided him. Senbonzakura looked at the woman with a shocked expression.

"She's right, brother. The marriage is fake, and you know it." A voice from the doorway drew their attention.

"What? I was right?" Shirayuki whirled around to ask Byakuya.

"Rukia was correct in thinking that there was something off on the marriage. A priest needed to be present as a witness and sign the marriage certificate. I had one on standby, but I couldn't bring myself to ask him to sign everything just yet. How could I when she wasn't sure which one of us she felt something for?" Byakuya told her.

"So, you let her think that she was married to you?" Shirayuki gasped. No wonder Rukia looked at her like she was slightly insane. Everything her cousin said was true. Was she really better off here than on her own?

Sighing, Byakuya stated, "Technically, Rukia is married to me, but whether it's legal or not is another matter." Byakuya shrugged his shoulders as if he did not care, but Senbonzakura knew differently judging by his brother's slight mannerisms. He was showing more care and interest in Rukia than anyone he ever knew, besides him of course.

With her fist clinched at her side, Shirayuki asked never looked at Senbonzakura as she asked, "And you went along with this?"

"Yes." He replied as he got off the bed and grabbed her hand. "It was for her safety. You know that I would do anything for her. She's my best friend," Senbonzakura told her in a low voice. He wasn't exactly proud of their decision, but if it kept her alive, then it would be worth it. Hell, he even helped his brother find a little romance at the end of the day as well.

"Bullshit! It sounds like you two idiots don't know a thing about her!" Shirayuki growled. "She doesn't want to be protected! She wants to help bring the people who killed her parents down whether it's family or if it's Aizen!"

Byakuya stared at Shirayuki. "How do you know that Aizen is a suspect?" He asked. Leave it to Senbonzakura tell the young woman who their star suspect was when he officially hired her. Byakuya couldn't doubt her too much though, especially after the way she defended Rukia while ago. Shirayuki was loyal to her cousin till the end.

Suspecting where Byakuya's mind went, Shirayuki replied, "The name has been slipped around my parents' home a time or two."

"And you're just now telling us this?" Byakuya tried not to growl at the woman in front of him.

Shirayuki shot Senbonzakura a look. "I informed, lord dummy over there."

"Hey! What happened to Lord or Master Senbonzakura!" The twin complained with a pout.

The white-haired woman rolled her eyes. "You lost that privilege after you kissed Rukia." Senbonzakura wasn't to oblivious to the hurt in the white-haired woman's voice, but Shirayuki's words surprised him while Byakuya tried to hold back the smile on his face. It seemed his brother had another match under his nose all along.

"Is there any other name that you heard?" Byakuya asked curiously now. He wondered what all went on at the Murakami house hold while Rukia was in hiding.

"Actually, a man stopped by multiple times wanting to talk to my parents. I would catch him wondering the halls, and I even found him snooping through my room once." The brothers looked at her questionably. "Gin. Gin Ichimaru."

"Dammit! Why the hell did you leave this out of your reports?" Senbonzakura asked.

Shirayuki just rolled her eyes at his outburst. "If you read the latest report, I just learned his name and fully saw what he looked like.

Reaching into his pocket, Byakuya pulled a photo grab from his jacket. "Is this the man?" He asked.

The picture head a silver haired, squint eyed man smiling at her. "Yes, this is the man, but something is different… Hmm, I think he had bright green hair when he dropped by those times."

Byakuya turned towards his brother. "Was this the same Gin that you mentioned Rangiku was possibly seeing, or is this another Gin?"

"It has to be the same one," Senbonzakura replied. "He could just be changing his appearance to keep everyone guessing."

"I don't care. We now an affirmative connection that Aizen is tied to the Murakamis."

"Now, who gets the joy of telling Rukia that her family wants her dead?" Shirayuki asked sarcastically.

"I'll do it." Byakuya said as he left the duo. He tucked Gin's picture in his jacket so Rukia would know who to be on the lookout for. This may have not been a breakthrough today, but they knew where to start looking for holes. If holes were found, then a downfall was probable; hopefully with mirror bloodshed.

* * *

 **Thank y'all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

 **Light Desired:** Thanks dear!


	12. The Truth

**(AN) Hi y'all! Sorry for the slow updates! I've been sick plus work! Thank you for patiently waiting for the next chapter! I promise the next one will be longer! Enjoy a little ByaRuki moment :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 12

Byakuya approached Rukia's room slowly. He had a million things that he wanted to say to her, like she meant more the world to him or this act was getting quickly. Inwardly, he hated being Senbonzakura. It went against all his principles and his personality. Forcing yourself to be someone else for a long period of time was exhausting as well as running a great clan. Hell, having the woman he wants in front of him but can't have was torturing him. Somehow it seemed the Kuchiki leader was always suffering in silence. He'd put the reputation of the clan before his own, except for this one moment of weakness – rescuing Rukia and his brother.

Now, Byakuya had to deal with the minor fall out of what their marriage would bring. He already defied the elders, even if no one knew their marriage was fake. To him though, their marriage was real as ever, and he damn well refused to tell Rukia that yet. Who knows if he could persuade her to make this marriage eventually real.

As he wrestled with his own moral issues, Byakuya heard muttering on the other side of the door. The petite woman was probably cursing him and his brother, but he decided to move forward with his plan.

Gently, the raven-haired man knocked on Rukia's door. "Rukia? Can I come in?"

"I'm surprised you just don't barge in here like you did the other day." The petite woman growled. She was not happy with the either of the men, especially the one with the real steel grey eyes. He was her weakness, and she already made a mistake in letting him know that earlier.

Only silence greeted Rukia on the other side of the door, further aggravating her. She yanked the door open, glaring at the man. She knew who this one was by the way her raced in her chest, but she reminded it that he didn't want her.

"Byakuya, I am not interested in what either of you idiots have to say, so leave me alone!" She went to slam the door, but his large, elegant hand stopped her.

"Can I come in?" The man in front of her asked sincerely. He wanted to talk to her about everything, but the words left his tongue. If she hated them for protecting her, then he would let her. Rukia's safety was all that mattered now.

"No." The petite woman growled as she tried to remove his hand from the door.

Finding her efforts amusing, Byakuya countered Rukia's retort. "Technically, you are my wife, who lives in my house, so I can go anywhere I please." His words fanned the flames in those amethyst eyes that haunted his dreams.

"Then next time, I suggest you enter instead of asking for my permission because the answer is going to be no until the two of you decide to quit this ridiculous game!" The petite woman said with controlled fury while the man in front of her retained a poke face.

"I really didn't want to do this…" Byakuya said as he slightly pushed in way through the door. Those grey eyes sought her amethyst ones, which caused her to back up slightly. His eyes were either filled with so much emotion that they didn't know which ones to let surface first, or he was a complete blank slate. Was this the same man who ate dinner with her during Senbonzakura's recovering? That man knew what he wanted and went after it. Now, that man was one to be reckoned with. This one just caused Rukia to question herself and her heart.

Byakuya's large frame stood imposing in front of Rukia, but she refused to be intimidated by him. An arched eyebrow graced the petite woman's beautiful face in defiance.

"Please sit." He commanded. His voice sent a shiver down Rukia's neck, but not the good kind. This voice was the leader of the Kuchiki Clan. His command left leaving little room for argument.

Giving the raven-haired man a slight nod, Rukia lead Byakuya over to the small table in her room so they could have this confrontation. "What's so important that you have use the 'I'm greater than thou' voice on me?" She asked as she tried to gauge his temperament. The man seemed cold, but Rukia knew better. Somewhere he had a fire in him just like his twin.

"Some information has come to light about your family." Byakuya stated, slightly shocking Rukia.

"Oh, Kami! My father didn't do anything illegal with this Aizen fellow, did he?" She asked.

"No. It's about…"

"Before any of this goes further, please tell me you left Shirayuki out of this? I can't have her involved in its an heir issue. I refuse to put that on her plate." Rukia asked, which in turn caused Byakuya some concern.

"Rukia, why should she be left out of this since she is your bodyguard and a member of the Murakamis?" He asked curiously.

"You don't understand. If she gets in trouble, the family will disown her, plus disclaim everything that she has ever accomplished basically erasing her from the world!" Rukia fretted. Byakuya could see the bond even more clear now that each woman would give up their happiness for the sake of the other, just like him and Senbonzakura.

Fear crept into Rukia's eyes. "You don't know these people, Byakuya. If they even got a hint that she did anything against them, then they would do everything to destroy her! She only has her life because of me!" There was something here more than the adoption of Shirayuki into Rukia's family, so what was it?

"I thought we agreed to be honest with one another." Byakuya stated in a cold voice. He didn't understand why was Rukia leaving anything out or what Shinji missed in his investigations.

"We have been." She stated.

"Then tell me why you are so scared." He asked as his steel eyes caught hers. Byakuya watched as Rukia blushed.

"You know enough, Byakuya. I can't tell you the rest."

"Can't or won't?" He challenged the woman before him.

"I…" Rukia began to tell him the true story of how Shirayuki was adopted, but she couldn't bring herself to – not yet anyway. "I'll tell you when we know each other better. This is not just my story to tell, but hers as well."

"I'll find out one way or another, so you might as well tell me now." He told her.

"You can't always win." She countered his high handedness.

"I don't understand why you're so afraid even with Shirayuki in the mix. She is under the protection of the Kuchikis. Anyone who would challenge you or her should be terrified. Our reputation does proceed us after all."

"Even Aizen?" Rukia asked. A black eyebrow arched at her. "You never brought him back up, but I assumed he was the one who killed my parents." Rukia said with a sigh.

Byakuya remained silent at her assessment this time because she was partially right. "You and Zakura always try so hard to protect me when I don't need it, Byakuya."

Taking her words to heart, he steeled himself to tell her the truth without an essence of sugar coating. She was a big girl after all. "It wasn't just them, Rukia."

"Then who was it?" She asked confused.

"It was you family, specifically, your father's brother."

Instead of denial, Rukia rose from her seat and walked over to her closet leaving Byakuya stunted. He followed closely behind her to see what she was about to do.

"I am going to kill him." Rukia muttered as she looked for her knives and gun.

Once Byakuya realized what she was searching for, he wrapped his strong arms around Rukia. "You don't want to do this." He whispered into her ear as she shook with rage.

"Yes, I do. He needs to be stopped because he is going to come after Shirayuki and I next." Rukia replied with a heavy heart. Did she really want to kill her uncle for revenge? No. She wanted justice. She wanted safely. She wanted peace in this life that the world just decided to screw her over in.

"I'll protect you." Byakuya whispered as he held her. Water droplets fell on his hands as his words resounded within Rukia's heart. "I promise he will not touch either of you." A sob only echoed his words.

 **Thank y'all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

 **Light Desired:** I would love to do that, but I don't have your talent at writing lemons lol But that would be a fun one to write.


	13. A New Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 13

The rest of the night was unique for Rukia. After letting Byakuya see her crumble, she knew there was no turning back in their relationship. If he was half as serious as he sounded about keeping her save, then there would be a price to pay, but what would be that price?

So many thoughts ran through her head as she drifted off to sleep. What made her so extraordinary for the Byakuya Kuchiki to console her? Hell, it was also kind of special for him to even see her cry. She hated for anyone to see her weakness, especially someone like him. But seriously, who would have thought their time together would have led to the solitary man consoling her?

"Rukia." She heard her name whispered in a husky voice. For a minute, he sounded like Senbonzakura, but the look on his face said it all. This was the unhidden Byakuya Kuchiki now. The one that only his twin could glimpse and now her in this brief moment.

"Yes?" She answered with a mildly shaky breath.

"Are you okay now?" His question shocked her for a moment. Here was Byakuya Kuchiki sitting on the bed with her and his arms wrapped around her. Hell, Rukia didn't even remember walking to the bed during her time of tears, but here she was.

Finding her voice, she answered, "I trust you." Such a simple answer was loaded with so much feeling that Byakuya could read Rukia's heart. . She may not fully be okay, but she would with him by her side.

"Good. I better go then." The raven-haired man started to get up from the bed that he carried her to, but Rukia tightened her grip on him.

"Why? We're married." She stated. If you blinked, then you would have missed the slight tension in Byakuya's jaw and the squareness of his shoulders.

"That's not a good idea." He told her as he tried to untangle himself.

"Just stay, Byakuya. It will not kill you to be a pillow for your wife for the one night that has been hell for her." Rukia commanded leaving little room of argument for him. Kami knew he wanted to do more than sleep with her, but he would focus on her needs right now rather than his own. Hell, they needed to make larger strides their emotion relationship to got to sex.

Sighing heavily, Byakuya said, "You win for now, Mrs. Kuchiki, but don't get used to it." Rukia smiled into Byakuya's chest as she pulled him closer to her. Byakuya hadn't learned yet that if you give a woman an inch of your heart, then she'd take a mile.

* * *

Morning came all to quickly for Rukia as she soaked of Byakuya's semi-willing companionship. She rolled over to see him sound asleep, giving her time to trace the lines in his face in her memory. Just having this little moment, it's a wonder how she could mistake him for Senbonzakura. They were so different, yet so much alike.

Feeling eyes on him, Byakuya opened his to meet amethyst ones. "You're finally awake I see." His rough voice startled Rukia. She thought that she would have longer to map out his features.

She over to see the man that she had been day dreaming about. "Yeah. It seems you did your job and keep the monsters away?" Rukia said with a small smile.

"Good. I am glad." He said before returning to his usual quiet self, but the they were shortly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey, she-devil! Have you seen my brother?" Senbonzakura asked as he banged on the door at nine in the morning.

Rukia through a quick glance at Byakuya. "What do I say?" She asked in a panic. Quickly, Byakuya got out of the bed and straightened his self as Senbonzakura tried to open Rukia's door.

"Why the hell is the door locked, princess? You know that's against the rules!" The annoyed twin yelled.

"Oh, did I lock it?" Rukia asked in amusement as she shared a look with Byakuya. They both knew he was the one to lock the door and for good reason too. Senbonzakura was just example A of all the visitors that could come bargaining into Rukia's room.

"Did you have a reason to lock it?" Senbonzakura countered, now putting two and two together. "Byakuya, if you don't open this door now, I am going to bust it open!" Senbonzakura yelled as the maids were passing by. They quickly scurried away whispering about a love triangle with their two masters and the new wife.

"You will do no such thing!" Rukia countered as she got out of bed and made her way towards the door. She looked down at herself and straightened her clothes before she opened the door. "Uh…I'm not dressed!"

Rukia looked towards Byakuya once again for guidance, but he was sitting down in a chair on the other side of the room. "Can't you leave or hide?" She asked him; yet, the quiet man just ignored her comment and pulled pages out of his pockets, making it look like they had been talking rather than sleep.

 _I hate men._

"Rukia, open up this door right now."

"Hold your horses for crying out loud. I am coming, Zakura!" Rukia quickly wrapped a robe around her and straightened her hair.

"Oh, really?" He asked teasingly, but Rukia could hear the smile in his voice.

With a loud huff, she said, "Not that way you, jackass!"

The petite woman opened her bedroom door to see the twin before her grinning like an idiot. "So, what have you and my brother been doing…hmm?" Senbonzakura teased as he made his way into the room, dodging Rukia's hits towards his head.

"I just arrived, Zakura. Rukia was getting ready when you arrived as well." Byakuya said with a blank face that even his twin couldn't read.

"Are you sure?" Senbonzakura prodded at his brother, searching for any sign of weakness.

"Yes. Now, would you like to join me while I explain about Gin Ichimaru?" Byakuya asked as he leveled daggers at his brother.

"I thought you were supposed to do that last night?" A shocked Senbonzakura asked. He looked over to confirm this with Rukia, but the petite woman had vanished. He could hear drawers slamming her bathroom, so he assumed that Byakuya wasn't lying. "Since we are alone, care to explain why you locked the door?"

"I shouldn't have to explain anything to you, but if you must know, it was out of habit. You know how I am about my privacy," Byakuya counted.

"Oh, so you're telling me that there is no part of you that wants to lock your petite 'wife' up and have your way with her?"

Byakuya ignored Senbonzakura's jab because he knew that his twin would catch him in a lie. If the idiot would have asked him any other question, then maybe Byakuya could have answered it truthfully.

"You're not denying it, Byakuya?" The youngest twin prodded at his brother some more.

"Why would I when you know damn well how I feel?" Thinking for a moment, Byakuya came up with a good counter to his brother's noisiness. "Where is Shirayuki? Shouldn't you be up her skirt instead of Rukia's?"

Senbonzakura laughed at his brother's tactic. "Do you think mentioning this right now is wise?"

"Oh, yes I do. If you can harass me about Rukia, then I can harass you about Shirayuki since you are oblivious to the fact that the woman is in love with you; yet, you are too damn busy following Rukia around like a love-struck puppy."

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, revealing a well-dressed Rukia. "Why don't you two idiots quit fighting over me and tell me what's going on?"

Rukia commanded the room like a true Kuchiki causing Byakuya to hide back a smirk. He'd never tell her how proud of her that he was. She was a resilient little thing.

"Yes, mistress!" Senbonzakura yelp in a mock bow.

"Good. You better know you're place, peasant," Rukia countered trying to fight the smile threatening to form on her face.

"Gah, you've been married for less than a few weeks and you are already sounding like Byakuya." Senbonzakura murmured.

"Learn not to be a smart ass, and I just might revert to the old Rukia you know and love." She told him with a grin on her face. Senbonzakura's blue-grey eyes perked up at her words, but then he caught his brother's glower.

"So, Rukia, how much has Byakuya told you about what's going on?"

"She knows everything except for Ichimaru." Byakuya pipped up.

Senbonzakura looked her over. "You seem to be standing well. I figured you would be in a ball or crying on Yuki's shoulders."

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Rukia forced out, "I'm a lot stronger than you give me credit for, Zakura. I knew someone was trying to kill me. I just didn't realize that it extended to my family wanting me dead as well."

His eyes narrowed on her while Byakuya watched the interchange with interest. What was she going to do now?

"Are you sure that you are okay, Rukia?"

"I am fine, Zakura. My main concern now is finding Aizen and ending him…" She growled in a dark voice.

"Okay, she-devil…" Senbonzakura threw a quick glance at his brother. Was this really Rukia? She seemed so blood thirsty for the moment. She wouldn't be hiding something from them, would she? The younger twin quickly filed this away to ask Shirayuki about when they met for a briefing later. He would use all of his charm to get to the bottom of this.

"Now, where were we before we were interrupted, Rukia?" Byakuya asked her in a business-like ton.

 _Well there went the man I spent the night with! I wonder when I'll get to see him again and not the evil ice twin._

"At Gin Ichimaru, I believe…" Rukia replied as she waited for one of the twins to pick up the pieces.

"He's Aizen's right hand man, and also the one who wrecked your car the other day." Byakuya told her. "I want you to take a good look at this picture and memorize it."

"This is Ichimaru, I assume." Rukia concluded as she looked thoroughly at the picture.

"Yes. He's highly dangerous." Senbonzakura told her, but Rukia didn't need to be told that. She could see his aura in the picture.

"So am I." Rukia replied with a glare at the twin who trained her. For this, Rukia was going to need all the bravo that she could muster.

"Not like this, princess. He has military training. All of Aizen's men do." Senbonzakura said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This is why we would like for you and Shirayuki to stay near the mansion or only leave with us." Byakuya stated causing Senboznkaura and Rukia to look at him

"I'm just going to be a prisoner again?" Rukia asked. She didn't spend all that training for nothing.

"No. You're never a prisoner. I just want to keep you alive." Byakuya told her as their eyes met. Rukia saw a few emotions that she was shocked to reflect, but then the quickly disappeared.

"So, who else do I need to avoid like the plague?" Rukia asked. It was always better to prepare for the worse than the just float around like a dumb butterfly. She refused to be a victim if she could help it.

"Aizen has another man named Tozen, but Shinji is still digging up information on him. Zakura and I have had interactions with Ichimaru before, so that's how we know what he looks like."

"Basically, you're saying Aizen likes to play his cards to his chest until he is ready to strike?"

"That's exactly what we are saying." Senbonzakura replied.

"Would it be too much of a trouble to increase my training and Yuki's as well? If he's coming for me, then he'll come for her too."

"What do you mean by that Rukia?" She sighed at their question.

Rukia threw a quick glance at Byakuya. "Yuki is my heir in case of my death because we are blood sisters."

"What!" The brothers said in unison.

"I just recently learned that my father had an affair on one of his business trips. His affair resulted in Shirayuki. Surprisingly, the mother died in childbirth and didn't even seek my father out before Yuki's birth for money or even status."

"So, you're telling me we have two heirs under the Kuchiki house?" Senbonzakura asked curiously. He never knew about this dirty little secret.

"Yes, but only if the elders would allow it."

"Does she know?" Byakuya asked as he was trying to gauge whether Shirayuki could be tied to this. He trusted her, but this new information changed everything.

"No. She doesn't. I never worked up the courage to bring it up because I thought she was happy in her life at college. Why would I burden her with something like this?"

"Was the story you told us about Shirayuki before true?" Byakuya asked suspiciously.

"Honestly, yes." Rukia replied with a laugh. "If you can believe it, the one person I was drawn too since I was little was my half-sister. My aunt and uncle adopted her due to my insistence and my father didn't even think about it till later in life. As Yuki grew, He said that she looked like a woman he used to know, then he proceeded with a DNA test."

"Anything else you want to tell us, Rukia?"

"Huh…" Rukia scratched her head for a moment. "No. I think that was the only thing I was holding back, but honestly, Yuki would have been named my successor anyway since she is in my will. It would be up to the council and elders to name her head of the clan or not. I knew she was the only one not driven by money so our clan would prosper."

"Damn, Rukia…" Senbonzakura ran a hand through his now shoulder length hair. "Why the hell didn't you tell us sooner?"

"We all have secrets, Zakura. I just chose to protect this one."

"That's still not an answer." He growled.

"To damn bad because that's all you're going to get out of me." Rukia replied. Her actions caused Byakuya to raise from his seat and walk towards the two.

"Do you plan on telling her?" Byakuya asked as he was trying to calculate the fall out.

"Eventually, but that's not our issue right now. No one other than my father and one doctor knew about the DNA test so Yuki is safe. He only told me because I was starting to take over more task as head of the clan."

"It is our issue if Aizen knows about her."

"Rukia is right. Let her tell Shirayuki in her own time. It's not like we haven't hid things before, brother." Byakuya stated as the voice of the reason in the room. Tension was running high, and he hated to see the two closes people at each other's throat.

"Then you get to be the one who trains her, Byakuya. I am too frustrated right now with you, Rukia, to deal with this. We'll talk when I cool down." Senbonzakura said before he left the couple in the room.

Rukia turned to Byakuya, "If you expect me to be sorry, I'm not. I withheld all this to protect her."

"I understand, but she has a right to know as well as us." He countered with logical.

"You know my secret now." Rukia told him slightly breathlessly as everything seemed to be closing in yet again. Did she do the right thing?

"Was this what you were referencing to last night when you said that you were protecting her? You knew that Aizen would come after once he had you."

"Yes." Rukia said with a defeated sigh.

For the first time in two days, Byakuya Kuchiki wrapped his arms around Rukia once again. This was the start of their new relationship. Co-reliance on one another. Two heads of clans coming together to form one and doing whatever it takes to make sure all their family and friends remained safe.

* * *

 **Thank y'all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**


	14. Unexpected Actions

**AN:** Hi yall! I know you probably thought I gave up on this story, but I plan to finish it if any of y'all are still reading it. There will be random updates, but there will be an ending. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

 **Dislcaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 14

 _Somewhere outside Seireitei_

"My lord..." Gin asked as he appeared from within the shadows. He bowed, waiting for his master's command to continue.

"What is it Gin?" Aizen asked as he slid his fingers over the knife in his hand. He caressed it almost like he would a lover. The thrill of his last kill raged inside of him still, causing some of his well checked emotions to float toward close to the surface. Gin noticed the change in Aizen instantly. He wanted to ask about the incident, but he refrained. He knew that when his master got his hands dirty himself, then all hell broke lose. Gin didn't spend the past few weeks slipping in and out of the Kuchiki mansion to become another one of Aizen's victims. He had already been on of Aizen's "test subjects" once due to his initiation process, and he refused to do it again. This was not the time to pick a fight with Aizen…yet. His plan still had to come to fruition.

Clearing his throat, Gin stated, "My lord, as you know, I have been listening and monitoring everything going on in the Kuchiki Manor. It has come to our attention that the Kuchikis have another heir of the Murakami line in their mist - a direct heir… A new trump card for us." Dark hazel eyes tried to gauge Gin's hidden blue ones. Gin hoped this bit of information pleased Aizen and help reign in his present compulsiveness to kill as well.

"Interesting…Could this new woman rival that of the new Mrs. Kuchiki?" Aizen asked curiously. He pondered the news internally, wondering what this new woman could bring, but the thrill of torture was still flowed through his veins. Unfortunately, a few members of the Murakami family betrayed him once again, and they had to pay the price. He just couldn't trust anyone anymore.

"Shirayuki is talented and beautiful. If she is not to your liking, then we can use her as leverage to gain the clans. Rukia has a soft spot for her half-sister, and we need to exploit that to our advantage." Gin watched as Aizen nicked his finger. Blood slowly wound around his finger, dripping to the floor.

The slight splash of blood was the only sound that could be heard throughout the room. Gin stared hard at Aizen, and he wrapped his hand around his strategically hidden throwing knives just in case. Gin refused to be intimidated by the sadistic man. Besides, who was Aizen to use one of Gin's favorite interrogation techniques against him? Or did Aizen even realize what he was doing? Could the calm, cool business man finally have snapped?

The silver haired man thought if Aizen's lust for power corrupted his head, then Aizen was slipping in Gin's honest opinion; although, no one asked him. Instead, Gin watched from the shadows like always does waiting for his time to pounce.

Sensing the heavy tension in the air, Aizen snapped out of his trance. "Gin, this information is lovely, but why didn't you just bring the girl with you? Were you waiting for my permission? If so, then by all means take this Shirayuki person.. But do not think for a minute that Kuchiki will allow his Rukia to jeopardize his precious clan if you plan to use this her sister as leverage. The bastard will lock Rukia up where we wouldn't be able to get to her if she defied or embarrassed him, so every precaution must be taken."

Aizen's blood hummed at the thought of taking something way from Byakuya Kuchiki. Rukia may be married to the bastard now, but that didn't mean she was impossible to steal. It only made this game more interesting.

"My lord, getting access to Rukia will not be easy by any means, but Shirayuki will be with Rukia as her 'bodyguard'. Therefore, if you get one, then you get the other. Yes, the women will more than likely be under guard by one or both brothers at all times, plus whatever detail Byakuya has with him. Then we have to take into consideration that his soldiers are highly trained." Gin prattled on leading Aizen to believe that he was weighing his options.

"Getting access to the sister shall be easy. Pull her 'parents' into the mix. Now as for the main prize, I want you to tell l me how you plan on getting Rukia? I doubt anyone else, but you could. Your skills are on par with Kuchikis, or that's what you led everyone to believe." Aizen told him mockingly.

"My lord, with all due respect, the last time Rukia and I met, she wasn't too thrilled being the brothers' captive. I believe her marriage to Byakuya was forced on her out of duress; therefore, she may be willing to escape for her freedom, making our job easier." Gin stated.

"Freedom is a rare thing for a woman like Rukia. She'd escape one marriage only to be married to another shortly after. She doesn't realize how desirable she is." Gin was about to interject something, but Aizen continued. "She should know that once she is free from Kuchiki, then her clan would arrange a new marriage for her or disown her if she refuses,, even if she is the heir."

"We will use her false beliefs against her, my lord. She has a shaky relationship with the brothers due to their coercion in the matter; although, both men are overly fond of her." Gin countered with a sly glint in his eye.

"You mean the petite beauty has melted Byakuya Kuchiki's icy heart?" Aizen asked curiously. He didn't think anything would derail the Kuchiki Clan leader.

"I don't know if she melted his heart, sir. From what I have observed, Byakuya has taking a liking to her, and he may even care for her. We can use that to our advantage. Fake her death to create discord among the clans."

"Use his heart against him? That's cruel even for you, Gin," Aizen said with a smile. Gin wanted to sigh. Aizen forgot just who he was talking about. Many people thought Byakuya was heartless while Senbonzakura inherited both hearts.

A foxy smile graced Gin's lips. "No more so than when he tried to take my beloved from me."

Aizen careful watched to see if anymore emotion would appear on Gin's face, but the man remained smiling. Sometimes it was hard to gauge what drove Gin. Money, revenge, reputation – whatever the matter, the silver haired man was one of Aizen's best lieutenants. Sometimes his guit warned him not to trust Gin, but he at least has to mildly trust him for now or until his usefulness weaned.

"You've given me ideas, Gin, but truly, tell me how you plan to acquire Rukia." Aizen commanded.

Without missing a beat, Gin replied, "The Kuchikis are hosting the upcoming gala on famous Samurai clans. It would be to our advantage to blend in with security and servants within the mansion. This will allow us the opportunity to take one of the Murakami women, but our main goal will be to grab Rukia."

Gin watched Aizen for approval, and the man just nodded so Gin continued, "Once we have Rukia- willingly or not – we can force her to sign an annulment or divorce papers. Thus, pathing the way for you to marry the previous Mrs. Kuchiki. We will have a special location designated for the two of you to meet, and then the wedding ceremony can commence whenever you order it to."

Aizen looked curiously at Gin to gauge whether he was reading Gin's words correctly. "An annulment, you say? So Kuchiki didn't claim his bride on their wedding night? What type of man wouldn't claim her the moment she was his?"

Gin wanted to strangle the man in front of him. Did he not listen to anything he said, or did he deem annulment more important at the moment? Withholding a sigh, Gin responded, "A man who is forced into a marriage, attracted to the opposite sex, or if the girl willingly refuses, my lord. Byakuya Kuchiki may be many things, but he is a gentleman to the ladies – no matter what their case may be.". Aizen nodded.

"Kuchiki is suave, yet cold. Who's to say Rukia hasn't become attracted to the man, so make sure it looks like she died or she left willingly. This wouldn't be the first time she tried to get away from Kuchiki."

"I will check their relationship status before we have her or Shirayuki to make sure we have everything in order," Gin promised.

"Do you have a counter plan for dealing with the other Kuchiki? He's just of a hardass as his brother."

"Senbonzakura has a fondness for Rukia; although, I hear he's a little pissed off at her for the moment. Either way, one or both brothers will be dead in the end, leaving the Kuchiki and Murakami Clans at your disposal." Gin promised Aizen the brothers' heads on a platter.

"Is there feelings between Rukia and Senbonzakura then? You could pit the brothers against one another. Stir the pot and create a rift. Let the men kill one another over love. Do all this in one instance to avoid repercussions. The clan members wouldn't challenge this because if I remember correctly, Senbonzakura was always one for breaking the rules, and Byakuya always followed them. The good verse the bad." Aizen stated as his eyes gleamed with loathing.

"Unfortunately, sir, your plan is not going to work. Rukia has a fondness for both brothers, but I have heard rumors that her heart lies with Byakuya. Senbonzakura will just always remain her friend unless something were to happen to his brother, then he would have to step up and marry her." Gin countered, busting Aizen's happy little bubble.

"Would she be opposed to his advances?" Aizen growled. To think that both Kuchikis had their hands on his woman was infuriating.

"Who's to say, my lord. They have been great friends for over 5 years. She would not let that relationship go to waste, or at least, that is what I have perceived from her character. She's a survivor." Gin allowed the information to stew in Aizen's brain.

A Cheshire smiled crossed Aizen's face, but his eyes were filled with insanity. "So be it. Kill everyone in that damn mansion if you have to, but bring me my future bride, Gin. Give me the keys to the Murakami and Kuchiki Clan." The man demanded with insanity bubbling in his eyes.

Gin bowed his head and took his leave. "I will let you know when it is done, my lord." He turned to leave the room, plotting multiple downfalls in his head.

Before Gin got to the door, Aizen called out, "Gin, if you cannot deliver either woman, I suggest you kill yourself; otherwise, I am going to have the pleasure of doing it. I promise it will be long and painful if you fail me."

Aizen threw the knife at Gin's head to emphasis his point, but the silver haired man whirled around and caught it. "Thank you for the knife, sir. I will be sure to stick it in Byakuya Kuchiki's heart." Gin smiled and blended into the shadows, leaving Aizen to wonder if he pushed the silver haired man too far.

#

 _3 Weeks from the Argument_

Today, Rukia found herself in another clan meeting by Byakuya's side, like she has spent most of her time over the past few weeks.

They really were trying to make this marriage work, which meant learning about his days and clan politics. She honestly didn't see how he did it without kill anyone. The elders of the clan scoffed at him for having his wife at every meeting and challenged her on anything that she suggested, even when she was agreeing with her own husband!

A louder question brought Rukia out of her own musings. "Lady Kuchiki, what do you think?" Itachi Kuchiki asked. He was one of the nicer elders that questioned her, but if he liked her answer, he would let her know it.

"My lords, I think we need a recess and continue this discussion for another time. We have been in this meeting for fours droning over menial task that Byakuya or I could easily complete. It seems like a great waste of your time when each respected elder has more pressing matters." Rukia countered her backhanded compliment with a lovely smile. She refused to let these idiots eat her live.

Murmurs of objections whirled around the room until Itachi said, "I concur with our lady." He gave a comforting smile to the room, which calmed the other elders somewhat. He may not like the fact that their new lady was a Murakami, but he did like this girl. She spoke her mind and would not be railroaded.

"What! We haven't even reached the budget yet!" Kumara Kuchiki squealed. "I refuse to turn this gala over to this… this…" She just gestured toward Rukia.

"I believe you just gestured towards my wife, Kumara. I would certainly watch your next words carefully." Byakuya silenced the room in his cold, deadly voice. He had enough of the elders today as well.

"Pardon me, Lady Kuchiki. It seems like I am getting senile as I get older." Kumara forced out in a hushed tone.

"Why you should have told us the toll being an elder has caused you, Mrs. Kumara! I will gladly have Lady Tsunade take your place on the council! It will help lessen your stress and give you plenty of time with those adorable grandchildren!" Rukia stated all too happily, leaving everyone slacked jaw but her husband and Itachi.

"You can't do that!" Kumara yelled.

"I believe she just did, and brilliantly too!" Itachi said as a furry flew through the room.

Byakuya shot Rukia a knowing look, but she just gave him an innocent one.

"Kumara, you have been complaining of the toll that being an elder has taken on you. For health reasons, you will step down _graciously,_ and Lady Tsunade will take your place. Now, if anyone else decides they would like to retire so be it. We are starting a new era to bring the Kuchikis into the light." Byakuya told the room boldly as he held Rukia's hand.

Everyone just looked at the couple. They were scared for their respected places. They also didn't understand how a slip of a girl could control their stoic leader.

"My wife and I shall handle the rest of the gala business. Now, we shall take my wife's advice and dismiss for the day. Have a wonderful afternoon ladies and gentlemen." Byakuya said with a slight bow and tugged on Rukia's hand. The two disappeared down the hall way, leaving elders to ponder their choice on the council. It was time for lunch after all.

Byakuya grabbed Rukia's hand, a habit that he had taken a liking to, as he helped her out of the vehicle. It was just the two of them today since Senbonzakura and Shirayuki were training.

Byakuya decided to show Rukia a little more about himself after her stunt in the council room. She was incredible in his mind, so he decided to reward her by taking her to his favorite, hole in the wall sushi place. The owner was a family friend and world-renowned chef. He just chose to hide out in the rural area outside Seireitei.

"Ah, Byakuya! What a surprise!" The owner came beaming around the counter. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"Mr. Ukitake, it's such a pleasure to see you." Byakuya replied. He placed his hand on Rukia's shoulder. "I would like to present my wife, Rukia Murakami Kuchiki."

"It's a pleasure, Mrs. Kuchiki!" Ukitake bowed in greeting. "Please have a set, and I will whip up some of the best sushi that you have ever tasted!"

"And some dumplings?" Rukia asked quietly, but hope filled her eyes.

"Whatever the lady wants, the lady gets!" Ukitake grinned at the couple, giving Byakuya a thumbs up whenever he turned to take Rukia to his favorite booth.

"It's been too long since I have been here." Byakuya told Rukia as he looked around the little place. Sakura blossoms decorated with wall along with marble dragons.

"I can see why you come here though. Mr. Ukitake is fantastic and has an infectious personality." Rukia smiled as she glanced around the room.

"And the food is fantastic." Byakuya supplied with a suppressed smile. He enjoyed seeing the awe in Rukia's face as she learned another facet about himself.

Rukia smiled at Byakuya. "You are just full of surprises, Mr. Kuchiki. Who knew that you were a closet romantic, sneaking me away to this secluded restaurant. You know, I may get the wrong idea." She told him in a teasing manner.

Byakuya leaned in, surprising Rukia. "You never know, Mrs. Kuchiki. I could ply you with sushi and sake to ravish you to no end."

Rukia's amethyst eyes grew wide as saucers. She stared at him, gapping like a fish. Byakuya Kuchiki did not just suggest what she thought he did. "What… are you…" She stuttered, which was a rarity for her.

"Ah, young love." Mr. Ukitake said, breaking the spell over the couple as he placed a platter of dumplings and two bowls miso soup in front of the couple. Rukia blushed at his words while Byakuya placed his stoic mask on once again. To him, it was slightly embarrassing to be caught heavily flirting heavily with his wife.

"I hope you enjoy the food. The sushi will be out shortly." Mr. Ukitake warned, giving Byakuya a knowing look. The older man would leave the couple to it once everything was completely, and he would even go so far as to block that part of the restaurant for them, but the spell was already broken.

Byakuya wasn't sure if he could get the teasing atmosphere back that he found just on a whim. Rukia had just looked so beautiful that he could resist himself before seeing how she would react.

"I really hope he didn't hear your comments." Rukia said in a hushed tone. Her face still dusted with a light blush.

Curiosity got the better of Byakuya. "Why? We are married after all." He stated like it was the simplest thing in the world, but they both knew those words were loaded.

"Really? Byakuya, for a lack of a better word, we are dating even though we are married technically married." Rukia replied as she tried to act like his teasing didn't affect her.

"So? Many arranged marriages start off like this. It's common to want to get to know your spouse and to tease them intimately, especially when they are as smart and gorgeous as you." He told her with a slight smirk, causing Rukia's heart to pound. No wonder many women felt like he was the sexiest man alive.

"If you keep talking like this, I am going to think you are Zakura… or did you switch places with him again, and you are acting like you have forgiven me, but you really haven't, and you are trying to embarrass me to know end in revenge?" Rukia tried to direct his attention on something else – anything else other than the intimate images that keep popping in her head now thanks to the man sitting before her.

"I can grantee that I am many things, Mrs. Kuchiki, and Byakuya Kuchiki is one of them." Byakuya leaned over to grab her hand and bring it to his lips to kiss. "I just happen to recently find out that my wife turns this lovely pink color whenever I tease her."

Rukia took her hand away from her husband. "You are many things, Mr. Kuchiki, but a tease is generally not one of them. You're more of a stoic, ponder from afar guy. You know, minimal interaction."

"Maybe you just don't know me that well then. I guess you'll just have find all my hidden secrets because I certainty plan to find out all of yours." He promised with a wink, leaving Rukia slightly shaken. This man was working his way into her heart.

The food arrived at the appropriate time, leaving Byakuya filling accomplished. He liked seeing this side of his wife and the reaction he causes her. Maybe he'll have to act out of character more often with her more just to see her become so flustered.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	15. Accidents and Truths

Chapter 15

On their way back, Rukia kept shooting Byakuya sly glances as if she was trying to figure out a puzzle. The man was a mystery at times and other she completely understood where he was coming from.

"If you keep glancing at me, I am going to think something is wrong with my face." Byakuya chided her.

"Hahaha… You know as well as I do that your face is perfect." Rukia said out loud before she could restrain herself.

A sexy smirk appeared on Byakuya's handsome face. "Oh, really?" Byakuya asked causing Rukia to turn a brilliant shade of red.

"You're handsome, and you know it, Mr. Kuchiki. You don't need me to tell you that when you were voted the most desired bachelor in Asia before you married me. Now, quit milking it, and pay attention to the road!" Rukia fired back, but there was no venom in her voice.

"Tsk, like anything can…" Byakuya started, but nothing was heard over the sound of metal on metal. Rukia's cry filled the air as Byakuya tried to keep their SUV steady.

Once the vehicle stopped skidding sideways, Byakuya deflated the air bags with a knife.

"Oww…" The petite woman said as she gripped her head. She had a large bump on her head from hitting the passenger door. Once she quit seeing double, she looked over at Byakuya, who had a bad gash from one of the air bag parts not working correctly.

"Rukia are you okay?" He asked as he tried to see her through a curtain of blood running down his face.

"I think I should be asking you that," Rukia groaned as she tried to undo her seat belt to get to him.

"Rukia, are you hurt?" Byakuya asked again in a voice that said her smartass comments were not welcomed.

"Yeah, I think I am fine, but what about the people who hit us?" She asked worriedly. The last time that they were in a similar situation Gin tried to kill Rukia.

This made Byakuya's blood run cold. He didn't know whether this was a complete accident or if this was someone from Aizen's organization. He had to clean up his face if he was going to protect Rukia.

Slowly and carefully, Byakuya untangled himself from the driver's seat and exited the vehicle. He helped Rukia out before he walked around to the back of the vehicle and pulled an emergency kit from it along with a spare gun. Quickly, he cleaned allowed Rukia to cut.

"You need stitches." She told him softly.

"I just need you to stop the bleeding until I can access whether they are a threat or not." Byakuya countered. All his nerves stood on end. They were literally in the middle of nowhere with just three guns, two knifes, and a first aid kit. Service was iffy in the area, so this was a prime location for Aizen to attack them if he wanted too.

Byakuya cautiously approached the car, his hand remaining on the gun in his waist band the entire time. The sight that greeted him was a man with dark brown, wavy, shoulder length hair. His grey eyes assessed Byakuya like he was watching for something. But they young girl in the front seat caused Byakuya to pause. She couldn't be no more than 13 years old.

"Are you okay?" Byakuya inquired about their health.

"We're fine, sir. I am sorry about your vehicle though. My sister distracted me for a moment in her excitement in going to see the Espadas play in Tokyo tonight. She thought we were just taking a trip to visit our grandmother until I told her because she realized this wasn't the way there." The brunette man explained.

A cold look crossed Byakuya's face as he turned to scold the girl, "Young lady, do you know how dangerous it is to distract the driver? You could have been killed or killed us."

"I'm sorry, mister." The girl whimpered at Byakuya's scowl. Blonde hair fell over lilac eyes as she tried to hide her face in shame.

"Byakuya, let up. You are scaring the poor girl." Rukia said as she placed a hand on his arm. "Everyone is fine. I called the police and they are sending someone out to investigate the accident."

The driver tensed slightly, but only Byakuya noticed this while Rukia tended to the young girl who began to cry again.

"Is something wrong?" He asked the driver, trying to hide the threat in his voice. Could he have been right all along and these were Aizen's pawns?

"Yes, actually there is…" The brunette scratched his head sheepishly. "You see, we do not have our vehicle information up to day since we just moved here. I am scared that the cops are going to take Lilynette away from me if they find out. I couldn't bare losing my little sister since we lost our parents at a young age. We have been the only thing each other has since she was 8."

Something in the man's words caused Byakuya to question him even more. Byakuya didn't know if it was the driver's laid-back attitude at telling such a sappy story or the way that the sister kept clinging to Rukia once she made her appearance. Either way, the safer choice was to get rid of them. Overall, their car was drivable even if the front fender was smashed. Unfortuantley for the Kuchikis, the crash itself was not bad, but the angle of impact caused severe damage to the Kuchiki's vehicle.

Giving the siblings a way out, Byakuya said, "Since you're so worried, why don't you go ahead and leave? We will tell the police that we settled everything without their involvement, and you can go on your way." The pistol was never too far from the raven-haired man's hands. He would not let them be a victim of circumstance.

"Thank you so much Mister…" Byakuya glared at the man who dared ask his name.

"Kuchiki. And you are?" Byakuya countered, eyes narrowing when the man didn't act too shocked to learn who they wrecked.

"Starrk, sir, and the little lady is my lovely sister Lilynette." Starrk gave the couple a lazy smile.

"Well, have a lovely evening and be safer. That goes for you as well, Lilynette. I'd hate for something to happen to such happy siblings." Byakuya said with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"You too, Mr. and Mrs. Kuchiki! We are sorry for the trouble that we caused." Starrk replied, then he waited for the couple to move back towards their wrecked car. Someone would have to come get them.

Starrk drove a few miles before he pulled off into a cut out off the highway. Before he could turn off his car, his cell phone rang.

"Lord Aizen…" He greeted the caller.

"Did you make any progress?" Aizen asked as a chill ran down Starrk's spine. He despised the man, but what was he supposed to do when Aizen threatened to kill Lilynette? Complying was the only thing that he could do at the moment.

"I was able to copy their phones from the car and implant a wireless virus into them." Starrk paused as if he was trying to formulate his next words carefully.

"Do go on, Starrk, I know there is something else since I do not hear yelling in the back ground." Aizen told the slightly nervous man. No one failed Lord Aizen and lived to tell about it.

"My lord, Kuchiki was suspicious of us from the start, so we were not able to capture Mrs. Kuchiki like you asked. The man barely left her side, but they are alone and isolated right now. I can always climb to the top of the hill and take Kuchiki out, my lord, then we could grab Mrs. Kuchiki and return to you," Stark replied. He was a solider of war, and he would do anything to keep his sister safe even if it meant sacrificing an innocent.

"He wouldn't even leave her, you say? This is odd behavior for him…" Aizen hummed. "I didn't think he would be that attached to her already. We may have more of a fight on our hands than anticipated."

Starrk knew that Byakuya had a lot to gain since marrying Rukia, but she had to be alive and produce an heir for her to be extremely useful. "Power does strange thing to a man, my lord." Starrk suggest simply.

"Starrk, this isn't a game of power, it is a game of love. Love that you find under the repeating gunfire until you either die from it or you survive it."

Starrk held his tongue he didn't understand Aizen's words full. How did one find love under gunfire? The lankly man shook the thoughts from his head. It was always better to just do what Aizen said rather than ask again.

"Is there anything else that I need to do, my lord?" Stark asked.

"No, you were close enough to copy their phones so come home. The main mission was a success, and Gin is receiving data from it as we speak. By the time you get back, we shall have a plan for the gala, then we can discuss the use of your other talents."

"Yes, my lord. We are returning to base." Starrk replied as he hung up. He looked over at his sister with a depressing on her face.

"We're almost free, Lily. Just a little longer," Starrk promised. If Gin's plan failed, then they were all dead.

* * *

The couple arrived home slightly battered, but no worse for wear. Byakuya instantly went to his office with out so much as a good by to Rukia. He had not been the same since the wreck. Did he suspect the siblings of something?

A high-pitched squeal brought Rukia back to reality as she based by the living room.

"Rukia, you're back! I just heard that you put the elders in their place and wanted to congratulate you for finally standing up for yourself!" Shirayuki wrapped her arms around her sister.

"You act like you've been waiting FOREVER!" Rukia replied dramatically, as she returned the hug.

"Of course, I have been waiting FOREVER! You and Byakuya are the talk of the whole manor. So, tell me all the details! Did you really threaten to replace all elders on the council?" Shirayuki and Rukia piled on the couch as they began to discuss all that occurred today.

"Well, you heard correctly. We had to otherwise they would never let us leave that dreadful room until we conceded to their demands, which were ridiculous might I add." Rukia said feeling lighter now that they were back.

Worry crossed Shirayuki's face. She was ecstatic that her best friend was doing something about the elders and council, but she wasn't too sure how their life would fair after this. "Rukia, it's great that you and Byakuya are changing things, but just remember that they are old and set in their ways. Clans have always had a certain way of doing things and payback is hell for the ones who break their traditions.".

"How can I be worried when I have Byakuya at my back?" Rukia asked with a smirk. She knew where Shirayuki was coming from, but her sister needed to have a little more faith in their abilities. "We started the first level of change today, Yuki! Nothing grand, and we only removed one person, not all of them. But our goal is to take over than whole damn council and replace the elders with OUR people. Then, we shall see true change. They need to come into the 21st century." Rukia stated with eyes filled with fire.

"But, Rukia, what if they come after you? People like them don't handle change well, and I wouldn't put it past them to send someone to kill you or at least hold you for ransom." Shirayuki said worriedly as she imagined all the scenarios in her head.

"Everyone needs a bit of change in their life. It shows that the life is being lived; otherwise, it is wasted just staying in the endless, monotone cycle" Rukia gave her sister a hug, reassuring her that they could handle whatever life throws at them.

"I agree with her." Senbonzakura murmured as he joined the ladies in the room. "Besides, Rukia is a skilled fighter. She will be fine, especially with the 3 of us behind her protecting her back. No one will be able to her." He said reassuringly to both women.

"To what do we owe this pleasure, Zakura?" Rukia asked as she eyed one of her best friends. He still wasn't happy with her, but at least he was talking to her now rather than avoiding her now.

"I had a little discussion with Itachi after you and Byakuya left earlier. He told me to tell you that you are brilliant, and they should kiss the ground that you walk on." Senbonzakura told her with a hearty laugh. "I don't know what you did to that man, but he is already wrapped around your little finger."

"I just stood up to the idiots who wanted to argue over EVERY little thing. I mean come on, why is it important for the color of the napkins to be voted on or the flower arrangements as long as they fit the theme?" Rukia sighed. "I was hungry too so yeah… I got grouchy, then Kurama start verbally attacked me causing Byakuya to stand up for me."

"Which resulted in both of you suggesting Tsunade take her place, right?" Senbonzakura asked with an arched eyebrow, daring Rukia to lie to him.

"Itachi mentioned that too then?" Rukia asked with a wince while Shirayuki had her head buried in her hands, whispering we are going to die. "Yes. You know the elders are not going to like their security on the council threatened."

"I told her the same damn thing!" Shirayuki groaned, and Senbonzakura gave her a comforting hug causing the poor woman to blush a brilliant shade of pink. Shirayuki slipped out of his grip, eyeing Senbonzakura wearily while he just gave her a grin.

"Zakura, we know what we are doing. I've over heard Kurama complain numerous of times that she doesn't see her grandkids enough, and we used that to our advantage. Now, the council has a lovely replacement, and we don't have to watch for a knife coming at our backs. Tsunade wants to see change like we do. Besides, can't complain who we suggested for the council. Tsunade is a Kuchiki by birth, a renowned doctor, and she has military experience. There is no fault in my choice to replacement, especially since it's replacing a woman with another woman."

"She's a gambler, Rukia." Senbonzakura deadpanned. "They will eat her alive if she even gets close to money and a budget."

"I already have that covered. Dan, her husband, is close to a few council members. He can be given a job where he is required to be present during meetings, and he will curb any ounce of gambling from Tsunade."

"You know, I don't remember you being this scheming a few months ago. It was all me and Byakuya leading the charge then." Senbonzakura said with a pout.

"Ask Yuki, we can be. You just don't know it because we look so innocent." Rukia said with a cheeky grin on her face. This grin normally would have caused Senbonzakura's heart to speed up. Now, he was looking at the white-haired beauty siting right beside her, grinning like an idiot at the memories that the two females shared.

Covering his almost noticeable mishap, Senbonzakura said, "I am sure that you like to think that, my dear, but you and Yuki are two of the purest souls that I know." Just then, his phone went off. "I am being summoned apparently. Try not to get into too much trouble while I go see what my brother wants." Senbonzakura said as he showed them his phone.

"Byakuya takes all the fun out of life." Rukia said with a cute pout as the girls watched Senbonzakura leave them.

"I'm sure he just loves taking away your fun." She said with an eye roll. "He treats you so horribly!'

"He does!" Rukia laughed as well, but then she sobered. "Yuki, can we go up to my room? There is something that I need to discuss with you."

"Is everything alright?" The white-haired woman asked curiously.

"Yeah, it is. I just don't know how to explain it, and I don't want anyone over hearing this just yet."

"OMG, you're pregnant!" Shirayuki exclaimed loudly.

"WHAT NO!" Rukia yelled as she covered Shirayuki's mouth with her hand. "That's not it! We haven't even had sex yet!" The black-haired woman whispered.

"Oh…I was kind of hoping that was right. I am reading to chase after my 'niece or nephew'!" Shirayuki said sadly.

Rukia bristled at this. She wasn't ready for kids yet. "Then go have babies with Zakura! They'll be lovely!"

"Yes, they would be beautiful, but atlas, that is not in the cards for us at least not yet." Shirayuki looked away from Rukia. "But he is noticing me more. He's been talking to me a lot lately and attempting to take me on dates, but I keep refusing him."

Rukia's forehead wrinkled, "But why? I thought you had feelings for Zakura."

"I want to make sure he's dating me for me. He loved you as well, but I am not sure what type of love and I don't want to be a rebound to him."

"You're anything but that Yuki! Maybe Zakura is coming around because he finally saw the light." Rukia offered hope to her sister.

"But what if he still loves you?" Shirayuki countered thoughtfully.

"He doesn't," Rukia said softly. "He knows I have feelings for his brother, and he has accepted that. Besides, we talked briefly. We missed our shot if we ever wanted one, but I think we were always better best friends. Now, Byakuya on the other hand…"

"Is a man with many talents, and one of them just so happens to be protecting you and making you happy ." Shirayuki suggested.

"Something like that. He's full of surprises and keeps me on my toes. Just when I think I know him, he throws a wrench into everything." Rukia said softly, smiling.

"You love him…" Shirayuki stated as she noticed the light in Rukia's eyes. Her best friend always seemed happier when Byakuya was around or when he was being mentioned.

"Love? Hmm… I don't know if I am there yet, but since we have been giving this marriage a real shot, there has been something growing. Now, whether its fondness or love, who can say."

Shirayuki was slightly teary eyed at Rukia's confession. "You have really grown up well. Your parents would be proud."

"So, would yours." Rukia told her sister as they both hugged each other.

Their bonding was interrupted by a coughing. "Rukia, can I speak to you?" Byakuaya asked. Senbonzakura was right behind him.

"How much did they over here?" Rukia asked Shirayuki.

"I have no clue." Both the girls looked at each other in dismay. Neither were ready to tell the men how they truly felt.

Rukia walked over to Byakuya who looped her arm through his as they walked to their room. "Care to tell me why the maids think you are pregnant?" He asked in a deadly, calm voice. Rukia facepalmed herself. "Do I even want to know?" He asked seeing Rukia's reaction.

"Yuki shouted that I was pregnant when I asked her to talk earlier. I didn't want anyone to overhear and she automatically thought that we were expecting a child."

"What were you going to discuss with her then?" He asked with a blank face as he led Rukia into their adjoining room. This poker face is one that Rukia hated. He was always so hard to read him in this mood.

"I thought it was time that I told her about her parentage… our parentage." Rukia whispered.

"That's dangerous right now."

"It may be, but she does deserve to know. I am scared that they are going to go after her if they can't get me." Rukia told him softly. A large, warm hand squeezed her arm in support.

"I just have one question then, Rukia. Are you ready for the fallout from this secret? The more people who know, the more dangerous this game is going to be."" Byakuaya warned her. He knew the topic of telling Shirayuki that she and Rukia were biology siblings had been eating away at his dear wife.

"If I don't tell her soon, then it will be too late. What if something happens to me and she never knows? I want the clan to be in good hands, and I know that she will be if you and Zakura are by her side." Byakuya's arms automatically opened for Rukia when he sensed her struggling.

"I promise that I will not let anything happen to you or your clan. You are one of mine now, and I would die protecting you." Byakuaya told her as he pulled her closer to his chest.

The scent of mint and cherry blossom filled Rukia's nose, instantly calming her. A strong hand rubbed her back gently filling her with hope. Hope that her relationship with Shirayuki would only bring them closer and that the clan would be safe. Hope… the endless hope that her marriage with this cold, yet warm man would work out because she finally figured everything out as Byakuya placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Rukia Kuchiki was in love with her husband.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**


	16. Acting the Part

Chapter 16

"Rukia, wake up!" Shirayuki called from the other side of the bedroom door.

Sleepily, Rukia looked over to the side to see an imprint of Byakuya's body. He had stayed with her the entire night holding her.

"RUKIA!" Shirayuki yelled higher as she entered the room tearing Rukia from her thoughts of Byakuya.

"What? You know I need coffee to wake up…" Rukia commented as she hid her head under her pillow. "Mornings are evil."

The white haired woman laughed as she bounced on the bed. Rukia sighed. She just wanted to wake up first and process her life. Last night had given her a lot to think about, and she did not need the loud, bouncy distraction known as Shirayuki to disturb her thinking.

"Rukia, are you okay?" Shirayuki asked as she watched Rukia burry her head further under the pillow.

"No, so go away." She replied, but all Shirayuki hear was mumbled words.

Placing her hand on Rukia's back, Shirayuki gentle rubbed it. "Well, I guess I can always let you go back to sleep if you're this tired."

A faint "Thank you!" was heard from under the pillow.

Just as Shirayuki was about rise from the bed, she noticed an indication too big to be Rukia on her side of the bed, then, she caught a whiff of Byakuya's scent. "He was here! Is that why you are faking being tired, or did he wear you out last night?" She asked in a suggestive tone.

This caused Rukia to emerge from her hole. "Byakuya was here for a bit, but he didn't stay all night like you think."

"Liar! This side still has a large imprint in it!" Shirayuki screeched in excitement as she set off in search of Byakuya.

Sighing in defeat, Rukia asked as she hugged her pillow to her chest, "You know we are trying to make this marriage work. Why is it usual for us to talk away from prying ears?"

Shirayuki was about to search through the closet by then balcony, but Rukia's tone caused her to turn around. Her friend was hiding something by the grip she had one the pillow. "Rukia, I can see and hear the sexual tension coming off you two when you are together. Byakuya staying or even visitng late at night is a big deal."

Rukia glared at Shirayuki's assessment. "Yuki, you are reading too much into this. Byakuya was just here talking about the galas preparations and fell asleep. Now, can I please go back to bed, oh great interrogator?"

"REALLY? What did you decide on so far?" Shirayuki's squeal sent Rukia's head into over drive. It was way to early for all of this loud chitter chatter.

Next thing the white-haired woman knew, a pillow smacked her on her head. "Damn, you really are not a morning person still, huh? I figured you would have out grew that." Shirayuki asked laughing.

"No, now go get me coffee if you want to continue this conversation... PLEASE!" Rukia whined. She needed to get rid of her half sister to figure out some things in the peace and quiet.

"Okay, okay. I will get you your coffee on the condition that we go shopping when you return to the land of the living." Shirayuki countered.

"Fine, whatever you want Yuki, just coffee first. Okay?" Rukia said as she pulled the cover over her head.

"I won't let you forget!" Shirayuki sung from the door, which caused Rukia to grunt.

"You really are not a morning person, are you?" A smooth, familiar voice asked. Rukia could tell he was over by the closet near the balcony. The one place she stopped Shirayuki from looking.

Without lifting her head, she asked, "Did you hear her coming and decide to hide?"

"Maybe." A handsome smirk was on Byakuya's face as he watched his wife with amusement.

"Stop that." Rukia told him as she turned to stare at the ceiling.

"Stop what?" Amusement laced his voice.

"You're smirking, and I don't like it." She replied as she finally mustered up enough energy to sit up.

"Oh well. You should be used to it. Didn't you live with my twin for years?"

"You smirking and Zakura smirking are two different things. With him, I expect it. He's a flirt and a playboy on the outside, but you are all business. You keep that poker face of indifference on… Usually" Rukia said looking off to the side as she remembered their conversation in the car.

"I may have to change your opinion of me then." Byakuaya murmured as he approached her bed. He gently turned Rukia's face to meet his glaze.

"Sorry. You are ingrained in my head as the bossy twin." She replied as she noticed a little tick above his eyebrows. The man of steel's mask was slipping.

Surprising Rukia, he replied, "I may be the bossy twin, but I am the bossy twin who is your husband." His raven eyebrow arched, daring her to challenge his words.

"True, but you're bossy none the less, so it's sticking." Rukia replied with a smile. Dark grey eyes roamed her small figure before he got off the bed abruptly.

"Since you are going shopping today, you need to buy a dress and accessories for the gala. Money is no option, so get whatever you want." Byakuaya told her as he handed her his credit card.

This was the seen that Shirayuki walked in on. She could just see hearts floating around the couple, unbeknownst to them. They thought no one noticed their sexual tension when they were together, but she could see it clear as day.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't realize you had company." Shirayuki's spoke when both eyes turned on her. Rukia could tell that Shirayuki's underlying meaning "I knew he was here the entire time!"

"You didn't interrupt anything, Shirayuki. I was just dropping by to see if Rukia was up, and she just informed me that the two of you were going on a shopping trip." Shirayuki nodded at Byakuya's words. "Can I trust you to make sure she has a stunning dress for the gala?" He asked.

Rukia stared wide eyed at her husband while Shirayuki was nodding her head up and down like a crazy person. "Good." Byakuaya murmured before giving Rukia a knowing look.

"Ah, before I leave, Shirayuki, you need a dress for the gala as well." He told the women before vanishing into the hall way.

"Ru, he is perfect. If you don't keep him, can I have him?" Shirayuki asked Rukia wistfully.

"What happened to Zakura?" She asked with a laugh.

"A girl has to have options." Shirayuki replied with a smile, both women knowing that this was a joke.

"Why not?" Rukia said with a shake of her head. "Now, where is my coffee?"

*

All day, the women roamed the boutiques down by the river. Rukia was never a fan of dressing up to please others. She thought you should dress to please yourself. If others did not like it, then they could go to hell, but that's not the Kuchiki way. The always had to have a stick up their perfect asses.

A sigh of frustration escaped Rukia's lips. Shirayuki had dragged her through store after store only to stop for some dango and tea.

Finally, they had reached the last high end shop in the River District. The owner, Rangiku Matusmoto, ran in high circles, but she was unique from what Rukia heard. Throwing off misgivings about coming here, Rukia and Shirayuki entered the building.

"HELLLOOO!" A loud, busty strawberry-blonde boomed towards them. "Oh, you are just too cute!" Rangiku squealed as she grabbed Rukia into a hug before setting her down.

The shell shocked, petite woman looked at the amazon. "Do you greet everyone like that?"

"Of course not! But you are too cute! Just like my little brother, Toshiro! Well, he is my step-brother, but still..." Rangiku told them.

"Wait... Toshiro Hitsugaya is your brother?" Rukia asked in shock while Shirayuki was containing her laughter at the expression on Rukia's face.

"Oh, do you know Shiro?" Rangiku asked with bright blue eyes beaming for information.

"He works with my husband." Rukia stated. Most people already knew that she married Byakuya since their announcement was televised to her horror in some places.

"Ah, that's why you looked so familiar! You are Rukia Kuchiki. I hope he is treating you well. He can be a stick in the mud half the time."

"Your brother or my husband?" Rukia asked cautiously.

"Your husband of course!" Rangiku shook her head. "I am sure Byakuaya told you the elders were throwing women left at right at him, and unfortunately, I was one due to my ties with the Hitsugaya Clan and merchant family." The blonde rambled on.

"You're not one of his fan girls waiting to kill me while I try on clothes, are you?" Rukia asked as she sent a worried glance to Shirayuki, but the blonde surprised them both with a laugh.

"Oh, honey, you have nothing to worry about! I am and have been in love with the same man for years. We just can't get married yet." Rangiku told the women detaila like they were only frieds.

A sigh of relief escaped Rukia. "Now ladies, tell me what you came in here looking for." Rangiku asked them.

Shirayuki stepped forward, "We need dresses for a gala."

"Ah, the annual Kuchiki one I am assuming?"

"Yes." Shirayuki said.

"You know, I didn't get your name." Rangiku told the white haired woman.

"Shirayuki, Rukia's cousin." She stated simply.

Rukia wrapped her arm around Shirayuki's shoulders. "Yes, you see I asked her to the gala as Senbonzakura's date. You understand how dreadfully boring those things are without someone to talk to, especially when the men talk a shop."

"I understand completely! I hate going to the Hitsuguya functions unless there is going to be a ton of alcohol! There are always too many stuck up people in those places." Rangiku sympathized with the women.

"So, can you make us the fabulous bells of the ball?" Shirayuki asked in challenge.

A devious smile spread across Rangiku's lips. "I think I know just what you need then!" Rangiku said as she ragged with women behind her.

She sat them down in front of the changing rooms before disappearing into the back, humming to herself.

"Should we run?" Shirayuki asked Rukia.

Rukia thought about it, but shook her head. "No. We need dresses. Byakuaya will skin us if we don't come back with some."

"You should really listen to your beautiful cousin, Rukia. You never know who you'll meet in a shop, especially when your bodyguards are not here." A silver haired man appeared from out of nowhere. Rukia froze as shivers ran down her spine as she saw his smile.

"Who are you?" She forced out as she reached for her purse.

"Do I look that different without a gun in my hand?" He asked, forcing Shirayuki to rise and place herself in front of Rukia.

"Gin, what are you doing here?" Rangiku asked as she emerged from the back with several dresses in tow.

"I came by to surprise you with lunch, but I didn't realize that you had customers." Gin replied.

"Oh, how sweet! Can you wait for me for about 30 minutes then we can go?" Rangiku asked hopefully.

"Sounds wonderful, love." Gin leaned over and gave Rangiku a kiss before he left.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Rukia asked as she forced some fear out of her voice.

"Yes! Gin is handsome, isn't he? He's a police officer, a detective, I think. We don't get to spend a lot of time together due to his busy schedule." The blonde kept on telling the women about her wonderful lover until she remembered the dresses in her arms.

"Ah, here we go. Sorry about the scattered brains. Gin does that to me!"

"I know what you mean," Rukia muttered as she plastered on a smile. She figured that they were at least safe with Rangiku in the building, unless she was an expert at deception, but Rukia didn't get that vibe from the blonde.

"So, are those the dresses?" Rukia forced out cheerfully, like she just didn't see one of Aizen's henchmen who tried to kill her or kidnap her before.

Rangiku said, "Yes! I have a few for you to look through, but these two are my favorites."

The blonde handed Shirayuki a lavender mermaid dress with the sweetheart necklineneckline. The dress had a deep purple band in the middle and a matching mermaid tale. "This should emphasis your curves and enhance your lovely skin as well as bring out your eyes. Senbonzakura isn't going to know what hit him."

Then, Rangiku handed Rukia a unique strapless evening gown. It was a dark sapphire blue that faded into teal and gold whirls towards the middle of the dress and extended downwards until it resumed the sapphire blue. The colors blended perfectly like an oil painting. "It's beautiful." Rukia murmured.

"How did you know I wanted something different?" She asked the blonde.

"It's not everyday that Byakuaya gets a wife, but one he seems to like as well." Rukia gave her a questioning look. "Honey, I have known him a long time. He would have bought you a dress if he didn't like you. Instead, he trusted you to find one that makes you both look good. That's how I can tell he liked you."

Rukia's glaze softened at Rangiku's words. "Now, I hope that this dress represents the change in the Kuchikis. Someone needs to remove the stick up their asses." Rangiku said with a smile.

"Thank you." The two women said as they went to try on their dresses.

Rukia stepped in the dressing room, still in awe of her dress, but the nagging feeling that Gin was nearby never left her. Quickly getting out her phone, Rukia sent a message to Byakuya. " _We met Rangiku and found lovely dresses at her shop, but we also met her boyfriend."_

It didn't take but a moment for Byakuya to reply. " _I'll be there in 10 minutes. Stay with Rangiku until then. Gin will not try anything in front of her."_

The petite woman let out a deep breath. "Are you okay? I heard you sigh." Rangiku asked from behind the door.

Forcing a slight laugh, Rukia replied. "Don't worry! The dress is beautiful on. It was just a sigh of admiration."

"Oh good! Would you care for some champagne to celebrate then? It's complementary to all my customers." The blonde told her.

"No. Byakuya will be here soon shortly to get us. Something about women taking forever to shop, but you know what I could use your help with? Finding accessories and killer shoes for the dress."

"Oh, I'll go grab some! I'll be right back!" Rangiku chirped happily.

Once the blonde was gone, Rukia slipped into Shirayuki's room. "Byakuya will be here in less than 10 minutes. We need to keep her occupied until then."

The white haired woman nodded. "No problem."

The women quickly changed back into their afternoon attire. Rangiku emerged from the back with four boxes of shoes and a tray of accessories. "I hope I have enough. I guessed the shoe sizes, but we keep any size from a 5 to an 11 in stock."

Ten minutes passed by quickly.

Byakuya walked through the front door to see his the two women with a dress bag in one hand and a bag of accessories in another.

"All set?" He asked Rukia who nodded.

"Byakuya Kuchiki! How dare you not come say hello to me after I helped outfit your lovely wife!" Rangiku scolded him.

Steel grey eyes glared at the noisy woman. "Hello, Ms. Matusmoto. Thank you for taking care of these lovely ladies. Now, if you excuse use, we have a dinner we need to go too." Byakuya told her as he ushered the women to the door.

"Kuchiki..." Gin greeted the raven haired man as he blocked the doorway

"Ichimaru..." The men stared at each other while Shirayuki moved in front of Rukia once again.

"Mr. Ichimaru, you need to move. We are going to be late." Shirayuki broke the tension.

"Ah, I am sorry for delaying you then." He told the trio as he moved out of the way so they could exit. Gin turned towards Rangiku, "Are you ready, love?"

"Yes! Can we go get lunch at the new French place?" Rangiku asked.

"Anything for you." He replied as he followed her out the door, his eyes never leaving the trio slipping into the blacked out SUV.

*

 **Thank you for still following the story! I hope to have another update next month. But never fear! This story will be finished even if the updates are sporadic.**


End file.
